


Envoy of Zero

by Zamrok



Category: Starfinder (Roleplaying Game), ゼロの使い魔 | Zero no Tsukaima | The Familiar of Zero
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Breaking Magic Should Be Fun, By that I mean she's not given a reason to be angry ALL THE TIME, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/M, Fluff to be added, Isekai but the Hero is already a hero, Louise becomes a Mystic, Louise is Nicer, Possibly more than just Fluff, Science Fantasy, and a wizard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:21:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 82,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22085566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zamrok/pseuds/Zamrok
Summary: The edge of the Galaxy was far away in The Vast, but not so far that Louise Vallière could not reach. Blade in hand and a new adventure looming, what can a space Captain and a medieval Noble come to learn from each other? Louise/OC ZnT/Starfinder
Relationships: Louise de la Vallière (Zero no Tsukaima)/Original Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	1. An End is a New Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> I had this over at Fanfiction.net but I also wanted to bring this particular story over to AO3. Who knows, Maybe some more people will enjoy it. ^^
> 
> https://www.fanfiction.net/s/13222225/1/Envoy-of-Zero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louise wishes in a moment of weakness, to summon anything at all for her familiar. Meanwhile in a distant pocket dimension, a young Starfinder finds himself in a no win situation.

**An End is a New Beginning**

_She was crying. She couldn't hold herself to her mother's Rule of Steel. She couldn't do magic. She couldn't do anything right it seemed. So once again, she'd snuck off in the middle of the night, down to her special place at the lake, and hidden where she could cry in peace._

_It wasn't fair! Her mother and father were great mages, war heroes even! Her elder sisters were both so gifted so why?! Why could she do nothing? She couldn't even move a simple object, which was trivial for children her age, she was 8 already. All she could manage was but a puff of smoke._

_"Why…?" she sniffed. "I just wanna do magic like Mama and Papa do. It's expected of a Vallière…" She wiped her eyes and shivered a bit. Outside in only her nightgown probably wasn't the best idea, but she couldn't wait any longer to get down to her spot. She sighed and relented. Soon she'd have to steel herself again and get some proper rest. No doubt some of the staff had seen her flee and would report to her mother. She was about to leave when the most unexpected thing happened. A voice called out to her._

_"Are you alright? What are you doing all alone?"_

_She gasped and looked about. There standing a bit away from her was a young boy. She couldn't quite make out the details, but he only appeared to be a bit older than her. He was dressed in what appeared to be the sleep ware of a commoner, a basic white shirt and bed pants._

_"Who are you? What are you doing here?" She whispered as loud as she could. Didn't he know where he was? Didn't he know how much trouble he could be in?_

_He looked around, "I dunno, I saw this really bright light and went to see what it was, and I found you here all alone," He said. "Why are you crying?"_

_She didn't know why she felt the need to tell him. Maybe it was the emotion getting to her. Maybe the frustration. Maybe just that someone had actually asked and might listen. But she told him her plight. That she was cursed with no magic. That she was a disappointment to her family. That she was starting to lose hope to be like the ones she admired so much._

It was with a start she awoke, an exhalation of breath she didn't know she held. _'A dream_ ,' the young girl thought. Sleepily she rubbed her eyes and looked out the window. ' _And it's still night out. Why of all nights did I have to sleep terribly tonight?'_

These were the thoughts of the youngest of the esteemed Vallière family: Louise Françoise la Blanc de la Vallière. Her physic was more petite than that of her fellow classmates, standing at just a hair over five feet tall, her features gave her a look of elegance befitting her Noble status. Unfortunate then, that she never seemed to see it herself.

She worked her way out of bed, the silk nightgown protecting her from the early spring chill most nights. But tonight it seemed she would get no further rest. With that, she flung open her windows to clearly see the night sky. The open air and starry sky always comforted her for reasons she didn't truly understand.

She inhaled the night air, the chill was refreshing. Louise gazed out into the night, looking over all the stars she'd mapped before. She'd memorized many of the constellations due to her studies. It relaxed her, stargazing. Though it seemed tonight was lucky, as her gaze was drawn to a bright light in the North: the famed Wishing Star.

She had forgotten where she'd heard about it, only that it was when she was very small. Perhaps her dear sister Cattelya when taking care of her one night. That or maybe one of the maids who would care for her when no one was home. Regardless, she remembered the legend.

If you ever see the Wishing Star, the brightest in the North, and you make a wish with all of your heart, it would come true. but it would only appear to those who truly needed it. But you must be clear, for you may only wish once in your life, and even then, you must work to fulfill your wish.

Perhaps were she more awake, she'd scoff at the notion. That this star would grant your wish if you truly desired. Perhaps she'd have closed her windows and shut her curtains and curled under her blankets. Most certainly, were she more sound of mind, she'd have never even gotten on her knees.

_'It doesn't have to be anything amazing.'_ the pinkette silently pleaded. _'No dragon or griffin, just something to go right. Even if it we're just a cat or a small bird... It'd be enough... Just to show that I'm not... That I don't amount to zero...'_

She didn't know how long she stayed like that, nor when she had gotten into bed again. The night, it seemed, was just as hazy as her now forgotten dream. She had more important things to do now, than to dwell on stars and dreams.

She took to her wardrobe and pulled out her uniform: pure white blouse, short black skirt and thigh high socks. Finally she grabbed her long black cape and fastened it around her neck with the school's clasp. Today was the day.

Today, she would summon a familiar.

* _Tristain Academy of Magic: Summoning Courtyard_ *

"So then, has everyone summoned their familiars then?" A middle aged balding man asked. His name was Jean Cobert, and every year, the Springtime Familiar Summoning Ceremony were a sight to behold. It wasn't every year that such fantastic beasts were summoned, but this year seemed special. Two fantastic creatures were summoned today: Ms. Zerbst summoned a fire lizard, and Ms Tabitha summoned a dragon! Truly remarkable, this class.

"Not quite Professor," a sultry voice called. This belonged to the Germainian student Kirche von Zerbst, a bronzed beauty with deep red locks and voluptuous figure. "It seems like Louise has yet to summon."

He turned to the girl in question. "Ah I see. Well Ms Vallière, if you would do us the honor of closing out the ceremony then?"

The noble girl nodded, a determined look in her eye as she stepped into the circle. She practiced the words over and over. Finally in the center, she drew her wand, and spoke.

"My name is Louise Françoise le Blanc de la Vallière. Pentagon of the five elemental power, Heed my summoning... and bring forth...my familiar!"

...

Nothing.

Not even her usual explosion. There was just nothing. And thus, the students began to laugh.

"Zero success rate as always!" "At least we don't have to clean to soot from our dresses!" "I thought you said you were going to summon a dragon or a griffin!"

"Now now children, not everyone gets this spell right the first time." Colbert warned. She'd said everything right, but there was some hesitancy in her speech. "Now Ms Vallière, make sure it's all clear and concise this time."

"Yes... Professor Colbert." She nodded, though her breathing was becoming erratic. She couldn't fail here! Not after all she said! Not after all she'd done!

"My name is Louise Françoise le Blanc de la Vallière. Pentagon of the five elemental power, Heed my summoning and bring forth my familiar!" she brought her wand down again, but again there was nothing.

Now though, the students only looked at her with pity. Disapproval. ' _How did she ever even get this far?_ ' they had to be thinking. Her erratic breathing became heavier as her eyes watered and became unfocused. She barely heard Mr Colbert says something about condolences.

She failed. What else could she do? Was there anythi-

* ** _stay calm, improvise_** *

A voice? From where? How? She looked around but no one was talking to her. The pinkette looked to her shaking hand, then closed her eyes.

"One more, Professor Colbert. Just once more. I can feel it," She pleaded.

Jean looked down at his student. When it came to theory and bookwork, Louise Françoise was second to none. But like her last attempt, most of her application either didn't work, or exploded in her face. He supposed though, a third and final chance could be given, and gave her an affirmative.

' _Deep breaths_ ,' she reminded herself, finding her center. Wand in hand she crossed it to point up to her left side.

" ** _I, Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière, in the name of the great Five Pentagon Powers, following my fate, summon a familiar._** "

A rush of air, never before seen from the girl, surrounded her, as she lifted her arm and looked to the sky, though not daring to open her eyes.

" _ **My servant that exists somewhere in this vast universe, my divine, beautiful, wise, powerful servant, heed my call, I wish from very bottom of my heart and add to my guidance for you to appear!**_ "

Arm hurtling down, finally there was power! She could feel it! She was going to summon her familiar and-

~ **KABOOM!**!~

Everything exploded into a cloud of smoke. Colbert and the other students were coughing, but not her. She could feel something coming. Whatever happened, she was highly aware that something was decending on her position rather quickly, and as is impacted the ground, it blew the smoke away.

There, kneeling in front of her, was a person! Or she assumed it was. They were on their right knee, fist stretched to the ground and left hand on left knee. As they rose, more became visible, and it answered as many questions as it brought.

Whomever this was, it seemed like they stood nearly a head taller than her. By their build, they seemed like an lithe, athletic male, but it was hard to tell with their state of dress. A black armored long coat, with intricate golden design of some kind hung over his frame with heavy boots and gloves to match, though not if any design she had ever seen. Under the open coat was another ornate shirt, red with orange and gold trim and simple baggy purple pants. At his hip was a rather colorful sash, filled with turquoise, greens and pink.

But none of this was the strangest part. No that was what was underneath those clothes, as the shirt came down only to above his navel and the squared hole at the top left much of his upper chest exposed. Or it would, if there was not something underneath that, a black shiny skintight material that seemed to cover all his skin, or what she could see. And thus lead her eyes to the head, which was encased in some kind of red helm the likes she'd never seen before.

He spoke in a language that she didn't understand and though it was somewhat muffled to her, his tone was that of a young man, the range being from a high baritone or low tenor. His arms raised as his hand went to his helm, and so now her curiosity might fully be answered.

Just what had she summoned?

* _The Vast - Empire of Bones Ultranaught Ship_ *

He was running. Running back again through the impossibly large ship as though his life depended on it. Well, not his life. That might be over in the next few minutes.

This was going to hurt. A lot. Or so he assumed. Never died before, but there were close calls. Most of the stuff that was going to come with this death, he was intimately familiar with. Explosions, shrapnel, lack of air and blood. He was VERY familiar with Death.

But someone had to do it. Nearly a year out in the deep reaches of space and the Vast lead to all of this. His crew... They'd be fine. More level heads were taking command and making sure the others got away from the crashing ultranaught.

"Captain," came a low female voice over the comms. Speak of the devil.

"I hear ya Fae, talk to me."

"Karikta and Vers have got everyone... Settled"

An amused chuckle came from him, "I assume half of them had to be knocked out? I'd be insulted if they didn't."

"Only Sal had to be, though you know how she is. We've all... Resigned to the fact that it has to be this way."

A sigh. "Well someone has to do it," a quick turn down a hall as he made his way to the bridge. In his hand was a ruined ivory datapad that told the whole story. Most of the systems were damaged in the last fight they had.

Another glance around as he ran. The still corpses of the soldiers and commanders that ran this vessel laid in heaps, and one could only hope the hulking brutes wouldn't get back up for round two. Hard enough to kill a ship full of undead. The Corpse Fleet was a problem for a reason. And their Commander was smart to destroy most of his piloting systems in his master control.

All but the manual system it seemed were destroyed. It may have been a small victory in a lost battle, but Commander Serovox was no fool, and would make he and his crew choose a sacrifice.

It wasn't even a choice. Apart from their pilot, Galshir, he was the only one who knew how to fly something like this. And it was an important task that needed the right skill. The end was in front of him as he turned to his final destination, and it was imposing.

The Stellar Degenerator. A massive superweapon that, maybe a decade ago, he'd have been gushing over how cool it was. Now though, it was something that needed to be destroyed, before it fell into the wrong hands. An entire system of undead didn't seem pleasant to him or his crew. That and insane cultists trying to destroy everything in the Pact World's and beyond.

* _~M me se Fran Bln de a Val. ntag e five elem wer, Heed y ning... nd bri th...my fami!~_ *

"Nnngh..." He shook his head. What was that... That voice? No time for that, he missed something. "Sorry, say again Fae?"

"I asked if you really have an escape plan?" Damn it, she was skeptical. He checked to see if it was just them in the conversation, and the hesitance was all she needed. "You don't, do you."

"You can read me like a book can't you? Anyone else figure it out?"

A tsk came through the helmet, "No one's said anything, though I believe Galshir and Karikta figured it out." Then an exhausted and heavy sigh. "So, what are you going to do?"

* _~My ne i Lo çoise l c de la re. Pent f th fe ntal po, ed my su... an ng fo...my ar!~_ *

He blinked and shook his head. 'What is that..?' better move on and not worry his friend more. "Same thing I always do when my life is in mortal danger..."

"Hope someone saves you from being too reckless at the last second?" She joked.

"What? No!" He exclaimed in exasperation. "I'm going to stay calm, improvise and use my wits, so you guys had better keep track of my location, got it!"

A dry chuckle, "you got it boss."

A pregnant pause was interrupted by the flanking ships firing on him. "Well, time to go! Get back to the Station and keep monitoring this frequency just in case got it? Captain's orders that you get back safe!"

An explosion, and another followed by the Red Alert going off. "Got it. We're activating the Drift Engine now." A pause as some more sirens began to go off. "And captain, don't die. This is the Sunrise Maiden signing out." And with that, the line cut off.

A few moments later, a shuddering breath left his body, and all the tension left. He turned his head where he could see his ship and crew, ready to jump to safety, and smiled resolutely when he heard the familiar boom of the Drift Engine engaging. Either side of the ship was chaos with more weapons being fired onto him than he'd ever seen. But this was the flagship of the Corpse Fleet. The other ships would be too late to stop it ramming into the massive superweapon.

"Well then," he started, "what's up danger?"

* _~"_ _ **I, Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière, in the name of the great Five Pentagon Powers, following my fate, summon a familiar.**_ _"~_ *

'That voice! But it's so clear now!' he was astonished, was someone else here with him? He couldn't truly understand the language spoken, but it was as though his very soul understood the words.

* _~"_ _ **My servant that exists somewhere in this vast universe, my divine, beautiful, wise, powerful servant, heed my call, I wish from very bottom of my heart and add to my guidance for you to appear!**_ _~"_ *

There was a crack, and at the end of the bridge was a shimmering portal. The monitors in front of him flashed and warned of the imminent crash. A jolt of adrenaline rushed through his battered body.

"Alright dumb luck, get me out of here!" And as the mighty dreadnaught flew headlong into it's intended target, the young captain was launced through the potral with an amazing amount of force and flair, and launched him to a new world.

The wind whipped about his coat, and the helmet shielded his eyes from the force of it all. He didn't know how, but instinctively, he knew he'd be alright, no matter how far or fast he fell.

And so filled with exhilaration, there was but one thing he could do:

"Whooooooo!"

* _\- Summoning Grounds: Tristain Academy-_ *

The class was still coughing when they heard the cry from the air, though the smoke wouldn't let them see. A blone young man kneeled by another blonde, a curly haired freckled girl, "My sweet Momorancy, are you alright?"

She stared forward into the waning smoke, pointing, and drawing his and their classmates attention. There stood the black coated figure, hands moving towards his helmet. A few beeping noises we're heard as well as a hiss as the figure's helmet disengaged.

Louise waited with bated breath as the figure started to reveal himself. To her shock, the second skin beneath his attire began to dissipate from his stomach upwards to reveal... Bronzed skin!? Much like that of that accursed Zerbst woman!? Whatever this sensation was it continued upwards revealing the portion of smooth chest that was under his shirt and traveled up his neck to the helm.

Inexplicably, his arms dropped without removing the helmet, though it soon revealed why, as it seemed to fold in on itself! It began revealing an angular face with thin lips and high cheekbones. The helm gave way to a mess of the darkest hair she'd ever seen, though she'd admit, it contrasted well with his skin tone. The helmet finally gave way to to form of a red headband, bits of hair sticking under and over it.

She approached him with a feeling of trepidation before steeling herself. She was a Valliere, and she would show no fear to this man. "Who are you?" She called.

He breathed deeply. The air was so clean here, it was amazing! He didn't know what brought him here, but he was glad it did. Then he heard a voice. The one that called out to him before. It sounded like ancient Varasian though, not quite. But the question of his name was something he could understand at least. He opened his eyes, revealing a deep violet color to them, to match the gaze of the pink eyes on him.

"I have many names, but my given name, is Kamvex."

**AN: Hello there everyone, I hope you liked this first chapter of this little story of mine. It's been a while since I've written anything, but I though I'd get this going as soon as I could, though most of this was written on my phone, so please excuse any errors that the site or my Writer+ app didn't catch.**

**I've always wanted to do a Familiar of Zero story. But could never really think of a way to do it right with the right character. This is of course the method of taking Saito and replacing him with someone else. The problem for me was who to replace him with. I am an avid player of pen and paper games so one of them was an obvious choice but most of those games take place in a similar setting as Tristain in that it's a more medieval society. The problem becomes later that the character no longer really has a way to get back if they're sent away buy Louise.**

**Enter the world of Starfinder. Transferring a character I really liked to this system was a no brainier, and I will give more information about him as chapters go on, so I hope you come to like the character! See you later for now!**


	2. Hero Meets Zero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louise has finally summoned a Familiar! But she doesn't know anything about this strange man in front of her! 
> 
> The captain has been saved from certain death. But how far is he from home? And just what is going on here?

**Hero Meets Zero**

She did it. She summoned a familiar! However she couldn't help but feel disappointed. A commoner? And one she couldn't understand at that. From the tone of his skin he must've been Germainian, but that wasn't the language he spoke. As she looked him over though, the features were more Tristainian in the face. "Where are you from, commoner?"

Kamvex looked over the girl, eyeing the rest of her peers and the older man standing to the side. By size she looked to be eleven or twelve though the children around her indicated a possibility in the age of sixteen. ' _She's cute I'll give her that,'_ he thought, eyes wandering. _'Though it sounds like she's trying to be domineering here. And what did she mean by commoner? She some big wig's daughter or something?'_

He was about to answer and ask some questions himself before he was interrupted by some of the students on the side. "What do you think you're doing summoning a commoner of all things with the 'Summon Servant' spell?"

"Well what else did you expect from Zero Louise? I'm surprised it took that long just to get the explosion!" All the students on the side, save one or two, began to laugh uproariously. The girl standing before him twitched, in anger or something else he didn't know, but the wand in her hand was shaking from the grip she had on it.

"It was just a mistake!" She yelled out in frustration. Couldn't they see and admit she succeeded in summoning a familiar? Even if it was just a commoner and not something more grand, she had preformed the spell correctly! But her pride was on the line so she couldn't be satisfied with just this. "Mr Colbert, please let me try once more!"

The young captain looked over the group spotting the likely Mr Colbert, dressed like an old time wizard, staff and all. By Eloritu all he was missing was the beard and conical hat. Maybe so more wrinkles. Tired though of not understanding what was said, he brought his right hand up and made the motion of rubbing his chin, before a discreet motion to his ear and throat.

" **Comprehend** ," he whispered. Hopefully no one noticed, he didn't want to be rude. But with it he was able to catch the tail end of what the apparent teacher was saying.

"-ental specialty is decided by the familiar that you summon," he had been explaining something it seems. To hazard a guess, it was why Louise couldn't try again? "It enables you to advance to the appropriate courses for that element. You cannot change the familiar once you have summoned it," _got it in one!_ "because the 'Springtime Familiar Summoning' is a sacred rite. Whether you like it or not, you have no choice but to take him."

"But I've never heard of a commoner being a familiar before!" The class began laughing again. The more he heard it, the more he disliked it. It was mocking, not unlike those in their tall towers back home.

So, he spoke up. "I, too, have some questions. What the hell have I gotten myself mixed up in?"

Louise turned in surprise. Hadn't he been speaking in gibberish not a few moments ago? Her professor then stepped closer. "Ahh, a man of intelligence," he smiled, as though acceping of the question. "You are in the Tristain's Magic Academy, summoned here by Miss Valliere to be her familiar. And, before you say anything, you are correct Miss Valliere, there has never been a human as a familiar before to my knowledge."

"I see," the teen boy crossed his arms and closed his eyes. 'Familiar, huh? Didn't the old world's wizards, witches and druids use familiars and animal companions?' He looked around the field at the various creatures. Many were more exotic than the old tales he heard as a boy, but different planet, different rules. "Very interesting. I might be able to help with that lost knowledge when I get back home."

* _Home?_ * She thought * _He can't go home! I just summoned him, he just got here! What did he mean 'back home'!?_ * It was becoming hard to breathe, her downcast eyes had a look of panic. Not that she'd let anyone see.

But he did. Violet eyes traced over the barely trembling form, and recognition formed, but he said nothing. First he needed answers. Then he'd look more into this. For now his attention locked back on the shaking head of Colbert.

"I'm sorry, but that's not possible, if you're asking us to send you back," the teacher said. "And... I'm afraid if you do leave, it will also mean Miss Valliere's expulsion. The Springtime Familiar Summoning is a sacred tradition for mages here. It is for that reason she cannot simply summon a new servant, nor can you leave without consequence for her."

An annoyed 'hmm' came to the back of his throat, eyes hardening. Just what kind of consequence was there for not having a familiar? From what he read there were plenty of wizards that didn't have a familiar. Sure some mages required one to cast their spells, but the way they were inferring to this was that they could already CAST the magic on their own. His mind mostly made up, his curiosity got the better of him. "So what happens if I decided to leave? What consequence other than expulsion would there be?"

A narrowing of eyes behind his spectacles made for quite a serious face. "At least, Miss Valliere would be taken home, most likely to be married off. At worst, her family could cast her out to the streets." Ah, well that cemented it. That and the ramrod stiff girl next to him.

"Well then, we can't have that can we?" He smiled toothily at her. She glanced at him in astonishment. He'd stay? Even though he had no reason he'd become her familiar? She gave a small smile in thanks. He decided he liked that smile.

"Would you get on with it Valliere!" A student cried. "Some of us would like to go to our next class!" She blushed of embarrassment, realizing her class was still there!

"Yes, quite right. Miss Valliere, please complete the ritual if you would."

"What! Oh fine," she said in resignation. She'd put up more of a fuss, but the longer this went on, the more she'd be teased. She turned to Kamvex to address him, "You! Come here and kneel down where I can reach you better."

A quirked eyebrow. A bit of overcompensation with the attitude wasn't it? "Hmph. I have a name you know," he turned and knelt with an overdramatic flourish, "Kamvex Zamfi, at your service, Miss..." He gestured for her to continue.

"Humph, you have best count yourself lucky," she noted coming close to him. "You could go your whole life without a noble doing this to you."

In the same motion she had done previously, she crossed her arm across her chest, wand firmly in hand, and brought it up as she chanted.

"My name is Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière. Pentagon of the Five Elemental Powers; bless this humble being and make him my familiar."

She pressed the tip of her focus to his head once the incantation was over. Then her face began to draw closer to his. "Just stay still..." She muttered cutely, her left hand going to the side of his face.

 _'So that's how this is going to go, huh?_ ' Intense pink eyes met with mischievous violet, as a smirk played on his lips. "Heh. Nah." His right came to caress her chin as he finished crossing the distance. It was chaste, but for both parties, willing. Her eyes closed at the contact, perhaps it was a moment too long before she broke it and stood back in shock.

In the crowd, the busty heiress of the Zerbst chuckled in interest. "My, my how bold your familiar is Louise. I simply must find where in Germania he's been hiding."

He laughed lightly at the statement. "Nowhere you could find Miss. By the way," he looked up Louise with mirth before standing, "you should count yourself lucky. You could go your whole life without a celebrity doing that to you. I have a few thousand fans back home at least who will cry when they hear someone stole my first kiss!"

She looked at him incredulously, did he really just throw her words back at her? How dare he! Before she could say anything though, Colbert made his way to the two. "You have failed 'Summon Servant' a few times today, but you have managed to succeed with 'Contract Servant' in one try." Colbert said happily.

She brushed her hair back with her hand and made a dismissive sound."It's just because he's only a commoner."

"If he was a powerful magical beast, she wouldn't have been able to make a contract." Some of the students laughed again. He was really starting to get sick of this, and he'd been here for all of fifteen minutes.

Louise scowled at them. "Don't make fun of me! Even I do things right once in a while!"

"Truly 'once in a while', Louise the Zero." Laughed a girl with gorgeous curly hair and freckles on her face.

"Mr. Colbert! Montmorency The Flood just insulted me!"

"Who are you calling 'The Flood'? I'm Montmorency the Fragrance!"

"I heard that you used to wet the bed like a flood, didn't you? 'The Flood' suits you better!"

"I guess I shouldn't have expected better manners from Louise the Zero." That name again? What was up with that. More questions for later.

"Watch it! Nobles ought to show each other the proper respect." The middle-aged wizard reminded. So they were all nobles? That was odd.

"So is something supposed to happen?" He questioned. "You said Louise did the spell right," and no soon had those words left his mouth than did the burning sensation start. It ran like the hottest plasma over his body before settling on the outside of his upper left arm.

He threw his coat off, and clenched his arm before he felt something else stirring, this time in his mind. * _A geas?_ * He thought. It made sense, as they spoke of the spells Summon and Contract * _SERVANT_ *. Were he less experienced, even by a month or two, he doubted he could throw the spell off, even now he'd have to accept something.

Either way, he was contracted to Louise, and he was fine with it. The coice was that of a mental scar, or a physical one. And that was an easy choice.

"Get OUT of my HEAD!" He roared to the surprise of the class. "I accept the contact. But I am no one's slave!" He breathed deeply and raggedly, right hand combing through his hair. "My will is my own, and nothing will take it from me."

He pulled down the top corner of his shirt, displaying the Familiar Runes inscribed there. He couldn't see them fully, but what he did seemed familiar, pardon the pun. The aged mage came to his side and looked them over, noting that they were unusual.

The pink haired Noble strode up to him. "What was that?" She demanded. "No other familiar has ever acted like that during an inscribing, certainly not enough to start howling in pain." Despite the haughty tone, she sounded concerned to him. Such a conflicting tone and personality, it was strange to say the least.

He considered his answer, before whispering so only they could hear. "Thank you for your concern, but I think I can answer you better later. If you don't mind," he smiled at her.

"Well then class," Colbert called after backing away, "everyone back to the school. As noted you do still have a class to get to." He turned on his heel and gently rose in the air, along with the rest of the class.

That... Is not the easiest spell to cast. And yet there were at least a dozen sixteen year olds doing so like it was nothing. Sure for the most part it was trivial where he was from NOW, but a place like this? Not a single bit of technology and they're flying like it means nothing!

The spellcasters of Old Golarion would have been red in jealousy and rage seeing this. During his gawking though, it looked like his master's classmates had taunted her again. It didn't surprise him at this point that she couldn't fly.

She took a deep breath and turned to face him. "Alright then, just who are you?"

He blinked owlishly and picked up his coat. "I thought we already established this. Though, I have a question or two." He pointed at the now far off students, "is that normal? The older gentleman I can understand, but the kids my age are a different story."

Now it was her turn to be stunned. Most full grown men were shorter than her familiar, and he's saying that he's her age? "What do you mean, 'is that normal?' of course it is. What backwoods place were you brought up in? And what was that, trying to pass off as sixteen? You're nearly as tall as my father."

"Well it's true," he replied. "Was born just after the new century an-"

"It's only two years past the new millennium!" She interrupted. "Who are you trying to fool?"

He simply stared at her before it clicked again. "Right, different planet, different system. Need to check a few things.." he started mumbling.

"Hey, who do you think you are, ignoring your Master?" She challenged. "I asked where you were from."

He stopped and chuckled nervously. "Well, you probably won't believe me, at least right away, but I'm not from this world."

"Huh?" Came the annoyed reply. "Really? Another world?"

"Well I mean," he pointed at his headband, "if the helmet and skin suit didn't do it for you, I've got more proof." They began to walk back now. No use just standing in an empty field. "Now that I think about it, I'm technically not from a 'world' at all per se. And even then-" he was rambling again.

"Ugh, be silent until you want to give clear answers," She sighed. "Why did I have to wind up with a commoner for a familiar?"

"That's another thing," he switched mid ramble. "Commoner and Noble, you all keep saying those words. Is that how things work here, an aristocracy? And what constitutes one from the other?"

A heavy sigh. "It seems you're really not from here," the pinkette relented. "Yes that is exactly how thing work here. It's how it's always worked in Tristain at least, " she lectured. "As for what makes someone a Noble or Commoner, it is usually shown by magic. Though some nobles can be... Cast out," now she was out of steam for her impromptu lesson.

* _She must've come close before summoning me_ * he thought. "You must be proud of your heritage. Where does your family fall?"

It brought a smile to her face, "I am the third daughter of the Duke and Duchess de la Valliere, my mother being the most powerful wind mage in Tristain's history. My father is an excellent strategist and diplomat for the crown as well."

He was impressed, and gave a whistle to show it. "The Duke, huh? That's quite an honor." He put a hand to his chin in thought. "If I remember my titles correctly, that puts your family just below the Royal Family, right?"

She looked at him in surprise, he claimed not to be from here, but knew the titles that well? "Are you sure you are not from here?"

"Haha! Language gets around, and titles are about the same when you look at them," he explained. "In fact, your titles are the same as the Old World my family comes from. If I recall correctly, an ancestor of mine was a Marquee at one point."

"What?" Stunned, that's what she was. "You're from a noble house?" Oh no, what kind of trouble was she in now!

"Relax," he calmed, "that was probably over a millennia ago. The society I'm from is based on merit and what you do for the most part. There's some old royalty, but it's not based on magic."

She was confused now. A title that meant nothing to his family anymore? Aristocracy based on something other than the Founder's gift? "How would one know if they were a noble without magic then?"

"Bloodlines, family trees and the like. Going by magic would be pointless since anyone could learn it."

She stopped. Anyone, learn magic? "Preposterous." It was birthright. "To preform magic you must be born as a decendant of Holy Founder Brimir! You can't just study formulae and start casting spells!"

He blinked at her, stunned. This world was using four different principles of magic in one? Oh dear, this was interesting. "Curiouser and curiouser. Let's work on that another day shall we?"

She tsked annoyedly, "fine. You still haven't told me where you're from by the way."

He smiled as the walls of the school came into view. "You sure? It's quite a tale you plucked me from."

"Hmph. Humor me Familiar."

And so with a shake of his head, he told her where he came from. A place known as Absalom Station, a sprawling space station in the orbit of the lost planet Golarion. He was born in 301 AG, and had grown up in a middle class family with his mother, father and 4 younger siblings. He was actually Kamvex XXVII, the first having been a Bard and hero centuries ago.

He walked all around the Station, from the crisp high society to the lower slums, learning all he could in hopes of becoming and adventurer like his parents and namesake. He always got into and out of trouble with his mouth, and when getting out proved difficult, he could always run. That got him set in the sights of the Starfinder Society, a organization dedicated to finding the mysteries of the universe.

And just after he turned sixteen, he got his chance. Since then he commandeered his own ship, a lost explorer ship known as the Sunrise Maiden, and had been flying about the Galaxy for the last year and a half, looking into the superweapon known as the Stellar Degenerator.

"Stellar... Degenerator...?" It was a ludicrous story, what he was saying. Finally, having been back in her room for almost a half hour, she decided to question more. Already he'd shown her his 'Datapad' thing as proof of where he came from, but this was insane. "What could this weapon, forgotten by time, even do to warrant such a trip?"

He looked up at her, having taken a seat on the floor and going through his backpack. First thing drawn out was a water bottle, as all that talking made a man thirsty. After a quick swig, he sighed in content. "I'll admit that I've omitted quite a bit of my story," he explained, "but there were two dangerous groups that wanted the weapon to be used on The Pact Worlds as a start. It was nine of us against fleets of these two groups."

"The first we encountered and later defeated, was the Cult of the Devourer. Their reason for wanting it was quite simple: they wanted to end everything."

"Everything?"

"Every. Single. Thing." He emphasized. "In all of existence. Their dark God the Devourer is nothing but destruction. And so they wish to see what lies at the end of all that destruction. Fortunately the cells of the cult go dark after a couple of decades. No actual structure to them, so they just destroy until they're stopped. At which points a new cell will rise up somewhere in the universe and begin to cycle all over again."

She scoffed. "Of course worshippers of a heathen god would never work. Brimir would see them brought to their end."

Ah, a woman of unshakable faith. "Well, needless to say, where I'm from, I have never heard of Brimir, though you have never heard of my gods." He raised a hand before she could start, "I will learn while here, but you will respect my beliefs as I will yours, and I'm sure we'll have a discussion some other time. But for now, yes, The Devourer is a god, and yes you heard right and we have a polytheistic pantheon."

How dare he silence her and speak of, of false gods! Well, at least he said he'd be willing to learn. With a tense nod, she motioned him to continue.

He too nodded in thanks, "anyway, the tougher and more put together enemy was a splinter group of the planet Eox's armed forces, the Corpse Fleet. And they're called this for a good reason, as Eox is a planet of the Undead."

A planet, full of undead monstrosities? It sent chills through Louise's frame. "How did that happen?"

"Magic, technology and war," the young captain replied. "Thousands of years ago they fired their own magic superweapon at two planets they were at war with. They got the desired results of destroying them, and turned the remains into a belt of asteroids. But it also burned up the atmosphere of the planet, and the mages there used necromancy to survive, some even to this day."

She was taken aback. If something like this was capable of doing that, then what was the weapon her familiar was sent to destroy capable of?

He saw the question plain as day on her face. "The Stellar Degenerator, since you had asked, could give the Corpse Fleet a universe they could rule completely." He looked out the window at the setting sun. "This planet, and from the time past, I'd say your days are similar to mine, so I'd estimate your sun somewhere between 140-150,000,000km away. It heats your world, provides the energy it needs. Without it, this world, and any other in your system with life, would die."

She understood what he was saying. If that thing came here... They'd never know. Maybe a streak of light would be all she'd see before everything went dark... Forever. "Did you do it?" She questioned.

"That we did. I made sure my crew got away first, then I took control of the flagship we infiltrated and flew it headlong into the thing. And that should've honestly been the end of the story." He smiled at her. "But someone called to me, and gave me an avenue of escape."

"You saved me Miss Louise. And for that, I cannot thank you enough." Finally he stood, and bowed deeply toward her. "Never forget how much power you have, for you broke laws of time and space to bring me here, and so I will stop at nothing to help you."

She blushed at the compliment, at the praising of her unseen power. Never before had she been praised for her magic, never been thanked for it. Honestly, she didn't know how to feel. "R-raise your head, fami- ahem... Kamvex."

A smirk, "as you wish Louise." An awkward, but calming silence washed over them. The sun had finally set, and now the night began. The pinkette started originally for her dresser before she was stopped. "If I may, Louise, can we head outside for a bit?"

She turned her head questioningly. All he gave her was a coy smile. Oooh something told her she was going to love and hate this look. She then immediately pushed the thought down. How dare he be handsome enough to make that look work. "F-fine! But only for a bit!" With that she strode out.

He blinked in surprise at the aggressive nature of her answer. Well hopefully what he was going to check would wow her a bit, so he took off down the stairs with her.

There were a few classmates they past that paid attention to them on their way down, but only to whisper and gossip it seemed, at least till they got down a few flights.

"-ow, I've been told I'm very good at baking souffles," spoke an earnest young girl. Around her neck was a brown cloak, and around her waist was the arm of a black cloaked blonde with a more frilly open shirt.

"Well then," he started, his voice that of practiced suave, "I would most certainly like to try one sometime."

"Oh Lord Guiche, do you truly mean it?"

"Of course dear Katie. My eyes would never lie to you."

"Either get a room, or get better lines, cause I can smell the cheese from halfway up the stairs," the bronzed Familiar states coming from the stairwell, his mistress not three paces away.

"Huh, the Commoner Familiar? Louise, haven't you taught this peasant manners yet?"

"Quiet Gramonte, your flirting is almost as annoying as Zerbst's constant stream of lovers."

He stood there stunned, "How- how haughty you must feel, Valliere, after your first and only success." He turned and shrugged. "Though remember this attitude tomorrow whe-"

"Um, Lord Guiche," Katie spoke up, "they've already left."

He turned and it was true, he could see the barest hints of the Zero's cloak slip down another hallway. * _How dare they ignore me when I am speaking!_ * He thought as he chased after them.

Further down the corridor near the exit outside was Kirche von Zerbst and her date for the night. Though seeing her rival and familiar, she bid her date an early goodnight. He wasn't making things nearly interesting enough. "Yoo-hoo, Louise!"

She stopped a moment before Kamvex ushered her forward. She scoffed at the Germainian cow. "What do you want Zerbst?"

"Oh nothing much," she said keeping pace, "I just saw the two of you and had to come say hello." She sized up the male of the duo, and had he been a noble she'd have snatched him away from the petite Valliere in seconds. "So taking your new familiar for a walk before bed are you?"

"If you must know, I asked Miss Louise if we could come out,"he said evenly. "Should the sky be well enough, I have something I'd like to check. If you'll excuse us." With that he walked past her like it was nothing.

And for him, it was. He'd seen skimpier clothing on women before, so flaunting her body like that was doing nothing special. For Kirche though, it was different. She saw his single glance up and down her body. She knew he appreciated the view, but unlike every other man, he walked away. And it stirred something in her fiercely. She didn't even realize when she started following Guiche after them.

Louise's eye twitched. She too saw the appreciative glance her familiar gave her rival, and she didn't like it one bit. "Did you enjoy the view you.. you dog?"

He raised an eyebrow. "Is that the girl you compared Mr Fop to? I did notice another guy leaving the other way."

"Yes," she answered, annoyed she now had to talk about her rival. "Kirche von Zerbst and her whole family are on the opposite side of the border to Germania as the de la Valliere's. We have been, and are destined to be rivals throughout our time here." She closed one eye and glanced at him, "you didn't answer my question."

"Ahh I see," he replied. "I appreciated the view yes, but honestly, I'm not attracted to the type that loves flaunting their looks. I've seen her twice today, and can safely say that while physically she could get me and probably whomever elses she pulls into bed going, I'm more attracted to personality."

That was rather... Blunt of him, but thinking on it, she realized had he stammered though something, her temper would have likely gone off. "Well, j-just don't make such a display a habit!"

He shook his head as he stared at her from behind, going over her face in the night's light. There was an etherealness to her face, her eyes sparkled like diamond. He shook his head again as they made it to the middle of a courtyard.

"So," she started, turning to face her servant, "what is it you wanted to see? It's just the sky."

He strode forward, catching every detail of the night skyline. The two moons and every star. He reached into a pouch on his belt and withdrew a small turquoise box, with royal blue accents showing the intricate design. Atop the box was what looked like a brass compass rose with a glowing blue stone in it.

He moved his coat slightly, and removed a pin of the same symbol. "This, is the symbol of the Starfinder Society," he began. "And this," motioning to the box, "is a Wayfinder. In the past, the Pathfinder Society would give one of these to each new member to join. Now-a-days however, the Wayfinder is given only to the captain of a ship. It's like a badge of office for Captains."

Now she was confused, as was their audience, though neither Kirche nor Guiche interrupted. Louise paid them no mind, and asked, "what do they have to do with anything?"

The captain grinned. "This contains a piece of the Starstone, the great magic rock that holds and powers Absalom Station. It's also a beacon to the entire universe, that we are no more than a week away if you know how to get there." He opened it, and sitting inside, was a clear floating spindle jewel. He fit the pin over the jewel and it began to shine. "Now, let me show you," he closed the lid and the symbol began to shine.

"What?"

"The Vast. The void of space," he set the box down gently, "Everything." And quick as a flash, a beam of light shot out of the stone, hurtling into the night. Louise's eyes shined as she watched the light fly into the northern sky.

Then, an orange glow sprung from the box. In one corner was a glowing red dot, and a blue light seemed to stretch from it. She stared in wonder at the orb as it grew smaller, and the light traveled further, and it clicked. "This," she pointed in amazement, "is us, isn't it?"

He nodded. "Yep. And that light will keep traveling, tracking what it passes till it relays with the Starstone." He watched the light fly, "but damn that's a long way away. Further than anyone else seemed to get."

The two newcomers were stunned by this light show. A map to the familiar's home, how insane, and yet, here they were watching the light go by. Soon the picture shifted slightly and seemed to get even smaller.

"Wow, up to a galactic level and still nothing recognizable." The light kept moving till shapes began to form, one by one, until the entire opposite corner was lit, before it zoomed in on a collection of worlds.

In the middle was a star, The Pact Worlds Sun, it read. In the middle of the collection of worlds, was a belt of asteroids labeled, The Diaspora. The rings around the sun had ten planets : Aballon, Castrovel, Akiton, Verces, Eox, Triaxus, Liavara, Bretheda, Apostae, and Aucturn. The light past by what looked like a ruined ship, and labeled it Idari.

Finally it hit the third ring and lit up the stone, the label read [Absalom Station: 90322 Light-years]

She was amazed. This was the distance she summoned him from? She couldn't believe it! Then something popped up back at the beginning, next to her world.

[Akashic Record Found...]  
[Planet Name: Anveiria]

The lights shut off, leaving only the stars and moons. She was startled by the abrupt end, but her eyes quickly refocused, turning to Kamvex as he picked up the case and retrieved his pin. "So that was it? That was the universe on display?"

He chuckled tiredly, "nah Mistress, just the Galaxy. The universe is a bit too big." He sighed and replaced the pin upon his shirt. "I actually almost thought it'd be too far away, but it's only the other side of the galaxy."

"So..." Kirche voiced, what was all of that? That map and everything."

Ah yes, the Succubus and the Fop. "That, was the approximate distance that Louise summoned me from."

"What was that number then, the Light-years, it said?" Asked the younger man.

"That'd be the distance traveled for me to get back home in a straight line." The space captain explained. "As a reference for the three of you, your sun is a fraction of a fraction away in comparison. Do remember that next time you torment her."

With that he ushered his master back inside. It was late, and they both needed sleep. It was finally the end of a horrible, wonderful, long day.

AN: Hi. So I'm back it seems real quick like. I hope I can keep this up. Not this quick but I do have a skeleton for this whole story at least up until the army of 70000.

Anyway I do hope that you all like this story so far, with the setup now almost complete. We still have a little bit to go but next time should be a little more personality driven rather than half of it being a rehash of something that needed to happen. of course being a work of fanfiction you can't help but have some of that most of the time but we'll get through it. Though I do have a question for you: should I give small Captain's Logs to further flush out Kamvex's background? Let me know if you're interested.

Also, for those that know what Starfinder and some of this stuff is, I am 100% taking some liberties on the tech and lore, but it's all for story sake. Catch you all later!


	3. Difference Between Worlds

It should have been the end of a long day once they got back to Louise's room. However, it seemed the young mage had some mental ticks in her head that made no sense to Kamvex. Not thirty seconds after entering the room passed before she announced she was tired, and casually dropped her skirt.

"What are you doing?" The dumbfounded familiar asked as her hands moved to her blouse buttons.

She cocked an eyebrow. "Did you not hear me? I am tired, so I'm getting ready for bed."

"And you're doing that in front of a guy?"

"What is your point," she asked. "You are my familiar and servant, there is no shame in changing in front of either a dog or a butler. In fact, it's expected that you help me change in the morning."

He stared dumbfounded. * _Definitely medieval high society._ * He then smirked and took off his coat whist eyeing her. "Fine, have it your way."

"Good. You understand." She smiled triumphantly, happy he was listening to her. Then she heard a zipper open and looked to see him slowly fumbling with his pants, his boots kicked off to the side of the room. She pointed, staring in embarrassment, "W-w-w-what ar-r-re you d-doing!"

He smirked viciously, "why Mistress, I'm getting ready for bed. Surely you didn't think I slept in my day clothes did you?" The pants fell unceremoniously to the floor and he stepped out of them, closer to her. Her currently frying mind missed that it was as big a step that he could take. He did not miss the effect it had on her.

"Why are you doing this in front of me!?" She exclaimed. Her previous thoughts of physique were confirmed, as without the coat or... Pants... It showed the musculature of an acrobat. It was also FAR too much skin for her!

He put his hand to his chest in mock surprise. "Why Louise, I didn't think you'd have a problem with me changing here. After all, I'm just a familiar." He bent down, bringing his face closer to her. "You don't have a problem with me, a man, changing in here with you watching do you?"

He was being coy and sarcastic! Again! He was challenging her! Louise bit back the urge to fling him away, to smother her frame with her unbuttoned blouse. She swallowed and gazed at him, meeting his challenge. She was Louise de la Vallière; her pride would not let her succumb.

So she threw her blouse and camisole in his face, stripped her panties off and picked up her nightgown up in one fell swoop. "Wash these for me tomorrow. Oh and these too." She flicked the panties at him as he removed the fabric, distracting him enough to slip her night clothes on.

Kamvex looked down at the pile of clothes that fell off his face, a light blush of his own covering his dark cheeks. * _This cheeky bitch..._ * He thought, glancing up at her. The light of her lamp, unbeknownst to her, showed off the silhouette of her figure to him. For her body type, the curves she had were gentle, yet perfect. Her proud face on top of this only heightened the look of elegance. This only cemented his own thoughts from downstairs.

"That's fine," he started, picking up the girl's clothes, "I need to clean my own clothes as well. Maybe head to the servant quarters and pick something up for days like that... Hmm.." he started mumbling again as he piled both his and her clothes together. Afterwards he moved to his backpack again, "don't suppose you have a bed for me do you?"

She blinked, surprised, and a little disappointed he didn't continue their game. Not that it mattered since she obviously won! "No, I had straw prepared for an animal. And you can't sleep in my bed!" She quickly added.

"I wouldn't be so presumptuous as to assume that," he answered. He opened the top flap of the pack, reached in and brought out a roll of some kind. He unfurled it and revealed a bag with a pillow inside. "Just need to find a spot for this. You don't sleep walk, do you?"

"No, just set it up over by the hay pile then."

The two then got get into their beds, before Louise turned out the light. The captain looked up at his mistress' peaceful face. For now, he could just protect her, and learn about this new world. Though as he turned over,he couldn't help but wonder...

* _How does this planet have a name in our records?_ *

~Next Morning~

He woke with a start before letting out a deep breath. Alive. He was still alive. Reaching to his side he picked up his datapad, checking to see if the signal he sent was still going through. Luckily it was, but it was faint. Too faint while using anything else on it. He sighed, and got to work, beeps and buzzes coming from the tiny thing as he boosted the signal.

It was different and loud enough that it woke the snoozing girl in the bed above him. She groaned lightly, looking over at the man working. "W-who are you," she asked sleepily.

He glanced back, -"not again... Good morning Miss. Time to wake up."-

"Right... Gibberish speaking familiar..." She yawned before her eyes snapped open. "Wait, you were speaking fine yesterday."

\- "Hmm? Ahh, the spell must've worn off..."- he supposed. -"wait, that should've only worked of maybe two hours, so how did it work for nearly double that."- he started mumbling and rambling in a language she didn't understand or care about first thing in the morning.

"If you won't listen, then I'll have you silenced," she spoke irritated. She stole to her desk and grabbed her wand. "Now how did that go again? Ah yes! -"

~ **Ansur Ver Ang. Obey my request immediately! SILENCE!** ~

~ **Comprehend** ~

She saw a hint of light at his throat and ears before her detonation went off, knocking him to the floor with a yell. * _What was that?_ *

"Oi, give a little warning next time you want to cast a spell," he growled out.

Sigh. "Another failure. I was trying to silence you and your inane babble."

He huffed as he stood tall, "well, it seems you managed to cast the same spell as me, but with a ton more power."

She blinked, frozen in place. "The... Same spell... As you..?"

"Yeah, Comprehend Language," he answered. "Though what differences there are in the spells, we'll have to see later."

"You're a mage?" It was a perfectly good question. He cast a spell on himself, "wait, you used wandless magic!?"

He scratched the back of his head, "I'm not, and I did." Two contradicting statements if she'd ever heard them! He wasn't a mage, yet casually cast wandless magic? "Anyway, shall we get dress and get food? I'm starving."

Her eye twitched in further irritation. "Fine, but we will speak about this. Clothes," she demanded, pointing at her armoire.

Kamvex gave her an incredulous look before gathering his pants, trudging over and gathering her things. "I will do this once, unless you're sick," he explained. "And I'm not dressing you, so don't ask." He then tossed her uniform on to her bed.

"Then I guess you'll continue to starve for the day," She said gathering her things. He refused to turn and meet her gaze, so she dressed into her school clothes and tossed her gown at him. "Add that to the clothes you need to wash then."

He sighed in frustration. He pulled on his pants and turned with the gown in hand, once again pulling open his bag, this time a smaller side pocket.

Louise looked on, curious as to what the star captain was up to. From the pouch he pulled out about twenty small bars, wrapped in a sleek but bland white wrapper. He then moved to a front pouch and pulled out there small boxes with unintelligible writing, but the unmistakable picture of a full meal. Afterwards, turned and presented them to her.

"This is all the food I have with me," he explained. "Could sustain me for at least three weeks, but I won't cheat your rules with food." He bowed his head, "if you decide such a punishment is needed then I shall take it."

She groaned, why was he making this difficult! Still, she was a Vallière. She would not bend. "Very well Familiar, as long as you understand your duties tomorrow," she spoke with a hint of satisfaction.

"Oh no, I'm still not doing that," she stopped at that. What? "I just want to make sure you know that I'm not eating behind your back. I'm still no one's servant." He looked her up and down. "I will show you respect in situations that call for it, I'll even defer to you on things that need done for the most part." He leveled a hard gaze on her, "but I'm not your servant and I'm not your slave. I am your partner."

She couldn't take this anymore! "Who do you think is going to provide for you? It's me! I will be providing you a place to sleep, food and anything else that you need." She huffed and turned toward the door, "since you can't do anything that a normal familiar can, I will have you do servant work for me."

"What then, can a normal mage's familiar do?"

She sighed, "normally a mage can see through her familiars eyes. And familiars can instinctively gather reagents and other materials for spell casting." She looked at him pointedly. "I can't see out of your eyes, and if you're not a mage, you probably don't know anything about magical reagents."

"Truth on the second part. Our spell casters don't need regents anymore." A mighty headache was coming on, so he calmed himself down. "Look, can we come to an accord on this? The only thing I'm not doing is dressing you, and I'm only asking for some respect. Does that really warrant such a bad start?"

She looked at him hard. There was truth to his words, he never truly complained about anything but dressing her. However, "do something here to gain my respect," she started.

"I've believed you come from another world. There's nothing here quite like the things you have shown me." She moved past him to the door, "but your full story is too outlandish for me to believe fully yet."

He shrugged, figuring it was the best he'd get. If he were from a place like this he probably would've thought him crazy too. "I can deal with that. Not like I haven't had to earn respect before."

"I'll give you a small breakfast but then no food till tomorrow. That will be your punishment for the disrespect."

"I can accept that." He said. "I'll grab up the laundry when it becomes lunchtime today. " He fished out his Wayfinder and addressed her again. "Oh, and by the way Miss," he flicked the compass open, and spinning with light was the small jewel. "Taking food from me won't work. This little guy keeps one fine without food or nutrients."

"Wh-what?" She had nothing to control him with from the start? "But you said-"

"I said no food. I said nothing about magic stones that keep me from needing to eat" he said cheekily. She began to tremble, face a bit red and bangs hiding her eyes. "That's... Probably enough buttons pushed."

"I take it back! No breakfast for you!" She yelled. "And no magic stones either!"

[Jean Colbert's Office]

There was something off about the rooms that appeared on that human familiar. Jean was sure of it. The fact that there even was a human familiar was enough to ring a few bells for him to start looking into forgotten lore.

He was sure he'd seen it once in his studies. He - There!

ᚷᚢᚾᛞᛟᛚᚠ

The Runes of Gandalfr, one of the four familiars of Founder Brimir. But, this couldn't be right. Gandalfr was known as the Left HAND of God. But the symbol appeared on the left arm, just under the shoulder.

Just what was going on with this odd Familiar? More research needed to be done.

[Alviss Dining Hall]

"So how does this thing work again?" The pinkette asked, eyeing the small clear stone. She was sitting near a wall whist Kamvex leaned against it.

"It's called and Ioun Stone," her famil- Partner explained. "And there are two ways they work. One is how I use it, in the Wayfinder or a standard issue Starstone Compass. Or alternatively, you hold it for a minute, let go, and it orbits around." He started waving his finger around as demonstration.

She looked sceptical, but he'd given her the stone after a brief chase as a sign of good faith. She had yet to eat as she was thinking of trying this.

"Hello there Louise!" Came a voice she really didn't want to hear right now. She let go of the stone and turned her head to face the Germainian girl.

"Hello Kirche, what do you want?" She asked tensely. If this was just to bother her about yesterday then she was just being an annoyance.

"Oh I just came to see what all that yelling was this morning," she tittered. "There sounded like quite the passion coming... From your room..."

Louise hazard a looked up to see the busty woman looking confused at something. She quirked her eyebrow and turned to Kamvex, noticing more eyes on her. They were making her uncomfortable. He, however just stood there before pointing up. Confused, she looked, and saw floating a two feet away was the stone.

She then looked at the food on her plate. She realized that she could eat but she wasn't hungry anymore. The stone really worked! "See, easy as that." The bronzed man said walking towards her. "Though just like that," he snatched it out of the air, and her hunger returned, "the effect can easily be undone."

At just the wrong time too, as the wait staff coming in showed it was time for class. So now she had no time to eat. Perfect. She sighed in resignation and got up. * _Stupid Familiar, making me miss breakfast. How am I supposed to concentrate in class now?_ *  
She grabbed some bread and made to put it in one of the cloak pockets, but stopped when she felt an unfamiliar weight in it. And then a familiar sensation of fullness came over her. She checked the pocket and inside was the Captain's Wayfinder. And from the glow, the stone was working as well.

She looked ahead as Kamvex waited at the large double doors. He gave a quick salute and a wink, before holding the door for her. "After you, madam." He bowed and held out his hand directing her.

She smiled and held her head high, nodding her thanks to him. She paused briefly before breaking the small bread loaf she took in half and laid it in his outstretched hand. His confused but appreciative look made her blush lightly.

Perhaps this wouldn't be so bad after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: So a real quick note on chapter length. I'm not going to have a set limit on how long a chapter should be per se. I've never felt good about having a set limits other than it may be more than 2000 words, but I'll probably have decent natural start and end points for chapters.
> 
> This one in particular was not supposed to be where it is right now. The entirety of this part kind of just took off on its own direction that I hadn't planned for. So much so that I actually had to change the title of the chapter.


	4. The Meaning of Zero

* _Of course things couldn't stay on their way to a good day,_ * she thought, covered in soot. It was the first time she had a class with Madam Chevreuse, and it started off just fine. Her curious partner had started asking about some of the other familiars.

Though it did devolve into a small, if amusing, argument about what a bugbear was when she pointed out the floating eye creature. He claimed it was a hulking brutish offshoot of a goblin, and refused to call the eyeball a bugbear. It didn't endear him to the master of said creature, but it wasn't something she cared about.

She took her seat, with him taking the one next to her. Had anyone ever sat by her or had she still been mad she may have fussed about him taking a mage's seat. She was actually thankful for the filled space next to her, even if she didn't outwardly show it.

Professor Chevreuse finally came in, professing amazement at the familiars, singling her out for obvious reasons. This of course led to laughing and taunting by the class for "paying off a commoner to pretend to be a familiar!" Which she of course defended herself from. Just because not everyone saw the Summoning didn't make it untrue! And she refused to be insulted by someone who sounded like they had a constant cold!

Her familiar kept kind eyes on her the whole time, seemingly asking if she was okay. The brief look of astonishment when the teacher had filled student's mouths with clay was the only break that look had before she shook her head and opened her notebook. Every now and then during the lesson she'd look over to see how Kamvex was doing, and it looked like he kept up well, though maybe holding questions for later.

Then came the practical portion of the class and her luck had once again run out for the day. Professor Chevreuse had asked her to demonstrate her skill in alchemy. She shook, knowing what was to come. The jeers and stabbing words.

"You can do it Miss."

An ernest gesture from the one sitting next to her. She nodded and moved, no longer shaking as much, even as Tabitha left, the other students called for her to stop and then resorted to hiding, he sat there with a look of pure curiosity and faith in her.

Appreciated, but it didn't help where she was right now. Covered in soot, another explosion, another failure. And all she had to do was say the words she always said after these things happened.

"I guess I made a little mistake..."

"There was nothing little about that, Zero!" "Why don't you do us all a favor and just quit school, Vallière!" "Your success rate is always ZERO!"

* _Rule if Steel. Rule of Steel. Rule of Steel!_ * She thought desperately. She had to calm down and pull herself together as Chevreuse finally woke back up and dismissed the class. She then had Louise set to clean the classroom without any magic. She sighed dejectedly, * _not that I could if I tried._ *

[2 hours later]

It took quite a while to clean the classroom, her and Kamvex. The air he gave off was one of comfort and understanding, but the time spent cleaning was silent. It was appreciated. She hadn't wanted to talk yet. Though she was quickly running of of time for silence.

"Phew," he sighed, wiping some sweat from his brow. "Took a little longer than expected, but at least we're done." He walked over to the front desk where the three small stones still laid and picked them up, examining them carefully.

"What are you doing?" She asked eyeing him.

"I'm thinking of running some tests on these stones," he explained. They had an unnatural shine that he couldn't place. "I still have some of my teams old gear stored away. One of them was an archaeologist so I was hoping maybe some of her stuff could examine these more closely."

"Don't patronize me! What could you have in that bag that could do something like that?" She walked up to him and took the stone from his hand. "These are just the same stones I blew up earlier, and I don't want them near me!" She raved, wind her arm back before throwing it out the window. "I don't want to see another example of why they call me ZERO!"

She huffed and panted angrily with him standing there waiting for her to calm down. He pocketed the remaining two stones before speaking up. "You know, I can understand your frustration," he started. "The magic here is incredible. It's almost akin to the sciences we have now. It's definitely more powerful than the ancient magics we had, or even modern magic."

She turned back to him astonished. Didn't they have wandless magic? What was so special about her world? He leveled his gaze at her, "we cast the same spell in theory this morning, remember? I can tell already that my spell's worn off."

"How? I can still understand you, and you me right?"

"Correct but therein lies a difference," he pointed to the writing on the board. "I know what most of this all says from reading it earlier. However I can't understand it anymore. Your language, at least written, is lost me. My spell maxes out at maybe 2 hours where as yours I'm unsure of when it will stop or even if it will." He sat in one if the chairs, looking as though pondering something.

"What makes you say that?" She asked. From what she was hearing, his spell was more powerful but had a time limit. If he wasn't a mage like he claimed, perhaps he didn't know how to cast the spell correctly. "Surely were a real mage to cast that spell there would be no limit, right?"

He chuckled good naturedly, "oh no no. Even the most powerful wizards can't get that spell to work past 3 and 1/2 hours." He had a look of melancholy on his face as he spoke. "You know, I tried to learn to be a true spellcaster once. I promised someone else who was having trouble that I would try too. And that when we were done we could go on adventures together."

She looked stunned, but sat next to him. "Despite my mother's tutoring and the one spell I could cast at the time, I couldn't make a connection to any kind of true magic. so I thought instead maybe I could become a soldier. If my friend was going to be a mage then they would need someone in front of them to protect them." He sighed, "but I was never strong enough to do that, lug around heavy armor and weapons. I even tried my hand at engineering and stealth training, but my skill with that didn't come till halfway through my adventure."

"Where you going with all this," she questioned. "Are you trying to make me doubt your story now?"

"No not at all," he fired back. "I just letting you know that I know what it's like to fail. Everyone should, it's human nature. I thought I had no talent. Zero." There was that word again, and it made her flinch. "but my mother told me something about the number zero. Would you like to hear it?"

She didn't really. She hated the number, hated what it represented to her. But if he thought the same at one time... She nodded and he smiled.

"Zero does not mean nothing. Zero is a void, where possibilities are endless. It is a symbol of new beginnings. All that it means is that you have yet to start."

"What does that even mean?" She cried. "I can't do any of these spells right! Alchemy, Healing, Levitation none of it! I was trying to silence you earlier, not make you understand, and even then it still exploded!"

"And yet you'll keep moving forward won't you?" He asked gently. "You're in a great spot Miss, you can't go down now. You can only go up from here." A look of remembrance came upon his face. "And if you'd like guidance, I have just the thing."

She looked skeptical. What could he possibly have that could help her. "What is it, some... Affinity checker thing in your bag?" She asked sarcastically.

"What, you think I have some MacGuffin that can tell you everything you need to know?" He scoffed. "What I have, is Varasian tradition." He snapped his fingers and his clothes began to glow and reconfigure themselves. The Kamvex sitting next to her was much different in his state of dress.

The red and gold embroidered shirt he had before had switched to that of a frilled white not unlike the style Guiche wore, though short in on the right sleeve, more open at the top and untucked. The seams were embroidered with an emerald color with the bottom holding swirls and star patterns, and his Society Emblem was still pinned to the shirt. Over that was a sheer sleeveless tailcoat that sparkled like the night sky. The band around his head was now a thinner purple circlet. His right arm showed scars and tattoos in a combination of digital and mystical design.

"How did you do that! Was that the other spell you said you know?" She was in wonder. She loved seeing new spells. It was a way for her to try something new.

"Nope," he answered. "Special clothes and outfits designed for changing at the snap of a finger. What I had on was my adventurer's outfit. This," he gestured standing up, "is a traditional Varasian outfit one wears for special or specific occasions."

"And what occasion is this?"

A smirk. He reached behind him with his right hand, the the small sash from before having unfurled from hip to knee, now showing a multitude of colors and, more importantly, pictures. Coming back to the front he held a box in hand, bearing a symbol of a seven pointed circular star. The box was wooden, stained in a crimson red and dark brown, and looked like it came from the time of the Founder.

"That my dear, is your Harrowing."

[Colbert's Office]

Piles of books were strewn about the usually cleaned office of one Jean Colbert. Since the early morning he had been looking into the runes each of the familiars summoned had gained, and separating the students for specialized classes. Each would need teaching in all elements for general purpose yes, but special classes were also mandatory for the strong element each student had.

All but one was sorted, that of course being Louise de la Vallière and her human familiar. Due to the placement of the runes, he began searching for anything else they could be. But there was no way else to turn it, they were the runes of Gandalfr. One of the four legendary familiars of the Void.

Which then, of course, led to the next conclusion he could have. It was outlandish, but if the boy was truly Gandalfr, then that would have to mean that Miss Vallière was...

* _There are still more tomes to go through,_ * he thought. He would look through a bit more. Then he would go to Headmaster Osmand.

[Classroom]

"A Harrowing?" The noble girl questioned. "What is that? And why does it constitute a change of clothes?"

"A tradition of the Varasian people since before the Age of Darkness around 7000 years ago," he explained. "The Varasian people are nomads for the most part, but all families are linked by at least this single tradition of Fortune Telling."

"Fortune telling? Surely you jest," she questioned as he made his way back to the desk. "What are you, a gypsy?"

"Not professionally but everyone in my family know how to preform the Harrowing for someone." He set the box down and opened the old cards up. "I do have a flair for the dramatic though, I must admit," and with that began to shuffle to shuffle with the akin to a commoner magician playing a trick for a child.

Louise though, was sheltered from this kind of thing as a child. Try as she might, she became fascinated with the movements of the cards as they danced in front of her. He wasn't even truly paying attention to what he was doing either before he set the card upon the desk and wiped them evenly across the desk.

"Choose a card," he said intently.

Her hands hoverd across the cards, compelled by the gaze of her fortune telling familiar. Her fingers skimmed the cards before stopping. The 28th card in line. She pulled it to her as Kamvex collected the rest of the cards. He then motioned for her to flip the card over.

Turning it revealed a golden knight with a blade, a picture of a hammer in the top left corner. The bottom listed the card as "The Paladin". As Kamvex began speaking though, her eyes dulled momentarily, and the card shone with light, floating above them. As it fell back to the table, the light broke away revealing a new card. Upon it was a barren knoll and a starry night sky. Under the stars sat a young mage with short and neat blonde hair, wearing white and blue robes. At the bottom of the card read the new name: "The Solstice".

"Well, isn't this interesting..." Kamvex said, mulling over the preceding. Louise gave him an inquisitive look as she studied the card. "The Solstice is one of the Lost Cards, it doesn't just appear for no reason. Even when they do, the card is just that, the card."

"So then, what does it mean?" The pinkette asked.

"Well," he started, "the Paladin represents strength against adversity. It means that whatever journey you go on you will be ready to face it head on, no matter what you may need to sacrifice." He then gestured to the card that appeared, "The Solstice represents personal growth and events to come. The Solstice is represented by the young mage there, willing to learn from the world, yet grounded too far by tradition, see." He pointed to the small details of the card, that while the sky took most of the card, the head and body of the mage were separated by a thick line, with the head in the sky and the full body on the ground.

He took the card, which then transformed back into the Paladin and shuffled it into the deck. Once again there was flourish but a note of seriousness in his eyes as they flicked along with the cards before suddenly he placed the cards down. Then slowly drew three and put them in a row, then a second and third three card set.

"Place the rows as I have made them in whatever way you wish, top to bottom." She thought for a moment, looking over the three sets before moving them. She set the first row in the middle, then placed the second above and third below. Kamvex nodded and smiled, gesturing to the cards as he spoke. "The card you've placed represent many different aspects simplified into six:"

"Good," the top row.

"Evil," the bottom row.

"Law," her left side.

"Chaos," to her right.

"And in the middle," he gestured to the middle row, "uncertainty. This will read your life, what has lead you to now, and where it may go further." He then gestured from her left to her right. "The left line is the past. The Past cannot change and so is judgeded by Law. Next is the Present which is muddled in neutral uncertainty as it happens before your eyes. Finally, is the ever changing Future, boundlessly moving in Chaos."

He moved his hand in a circle before sweeping it over the cards, "Now, let us see what the cards will reveal." And the cards began to turn, the eight on the outside at least, leaving the current fortune teller confused.

In the top left corner was pictured a sitting cricket in a white suit, shooting cards between appendages whist a sword was plunged into a giant peach labeled The Cricket. Below that was a picture of what looked like a play, with a fake looking dragon fighting a knight for treasure; The Theater. The final card of The Past depicted a small scared child running from a Jester and tall man, reading The Carnival.

The middle column still had the mysterious unflipped card. Above it was a card called The Trumpet, showing an angel blowing a horn while flying. Below depicted a rabbit in noble dress and crown wielding a broken sword, titled The Rabbit Prince.

Moving right, to The Future, the card showed her an elf with onyx skin dressed in finery but covering their face and was noted to be The Foreign Trader. Moving up was an obvious old mage pointing at something he'd found in the tone in front of him; The Hidden Truth. Finally was a self explanatory card, showing a unicorn resting in a field simply titled The Unicorn.

She looked all of them over. What kind of correlation was there between all of these cards. Kamvex looked a bit perplexed as well, staring at the unturned card. * _Token Spell should have turned everything over,_ * he thought. He had been trying to add a little more flair to his performance by turning the cards magically, but the middle stayed rooted. He took hold of the card and turned it to look before nearly dropping it, his eyes mesmerized and shocked. "No fucking way..."

* _What could have caused that reaction?_ * She thought. She soon got part of the reason as he placed the card in it's spot. The Great Dreamer, it read. The picture had an otherworldly glow to it and depicted what seemed to be a dancer with two butterflies. The butterflies we're each the color of one of her world's moons and had designs inside them. In the center of the smaller vibrant magenta one was a single bright starburst. The larger butterfly Wass a deep changing blue, two shooting stars in the upper half of each wing, with a Sun on the bottom left and a crescent Moon in the bottom right. The dance wore what she assumed were a similar style of dress as Kamvex, but for a woman, wrapping her in pinks, teals, and orange. But it was the sleeping face that truly stood out to her.

"Kamvex," she started in wonder, "why am I on this card?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally I was going to have more such as the full reading here but some things just ended up being a little clunky I felt so I'm moving that to the next chapter. It just feels like it would break things up a little bit better this way.
> 
> So originally while trying to decide what I wanted to do with this chapter, I was still going with the fortune teller thing, but I had to decide if I wanted to construct the everything as I needed it, or do it manually and make something as it went along. I decided to just do a reading as one would in the game of Pathfinder or Starfinder. Somehow this set came up. The Lost cards are something else, which you'll find out about later, and their severity.


	5. Prophecy

Despite the several different places that the human race had somehow come to inhabit, they were all the same. By the universe's standard, they were physically and mentally average. There were, of course, exceptions to that rule. Some were able to match wits with those intellectually superior, some able to overpower those with immeasurable strength. There were few true constants between humans as each reveled in their individuality, but one of the biggest was that humans are incredibly social creatures.

Teenagers, no matter the place, were more so. This fact didn't change in the Tristain Magic Academy, much to Louise's chagrin. When it was found that she could not perform magic correctly, it had only taken a few hours to get around the school and earn her the moniker Zero. Same too did the assumption that she hired a commoner to pose as her familiar. There was, however, debate as to where he came from.

The young maid, Siesta, had heard countless thoughts as the nobility chattered on during her day. Some thought he was an actor of some sort, others a bodyguard hired by her parents. Though the free willed chase and argument from earlier in the day said otherwise to her. A minor thought from some of the higher nobility, due to his apparent claim as a ship captain, was that he was a Germainian pirate spared by Duchess de la Vallière, and she'd come to collect his life debt.

Whatever the case may be, she hoped to meet him at some point. She wondered what kind of person Miss Vallière had summoned, either magically or financially. A strange foreigner might have many different stories, and she had loved hearing them from her grandfather as a child. Perhaps he had more to share. She shook the fanciful tales from her head and got back to work. She needed to help with the preparations for the second year's afternoon with their familiars.

[Classroom with Louise and Kamvex]

He couldn't comprehend what he was seeing. The Solstice, he thought, was an odd choice to appear, but compared to what he had just gotten done explaining about her name, he could see it. Even in the other cards he could see small tidbits of what they could mean from their placements. As an example, though recent, The Cricket probably represented himself and the completion of his own journey.

But for The Great Dreamer to appear, in such a form and in that particular space. * _Just what is going on?_ * He thought. A call of his name shook him out of his head. How long had he been out of it.

"Finally," Louise spoke exasperated. "I've been trying to get your attention for a few minutes now." She shook her head and looked at the cards again, "anyway, are you going to actually explain what I'm doing on one of these cards? Or are you going to continue to look like you've seen a ghost?"

"Uh, something like that," he started vaguely. He shook his head and rubbed his eyes sighing. "Apparently my original plan to cheer you up a bit and share something of mine has become something far bigger than anything I could possibly imagine."

She had a look of disbelief on her face. They were cards. That's all he made them out to be. Sure one transformed slightly, but surely it wasn't of too terrible importance. The only thing that concerned her this second was her face in a card, and how it got there. About to demand an explanation for a third time, he started speaking again.

"The Great Dreamer, like The Solstice, is one of the Lost Cards," he started. "That is where the similarities between it and the other Lost Cards end. The Great Dreamer was originally one of the most important in the Harrow Deck thousands of years ago. So important, some thought, that it needed to always be used in the center of the grid to determine accuracy in the readings."

She was confused. Where was he going with this? Fine, it was important and another of these Lost Cards. That was another thing, "you say these cards are lost, but two have shown up in this thing you're doing. How lost could they really be?" She questioned.

A smile, "good question. There are probably thousands of cards lost to history, some popping up in tombs and crypts of the Old World. However, sometimes the Will of the Harrow invites them back for specific readings. The Solstice is one of those that would appear from time to time, but if you were to truly look at the Harrow deck that it came from and appeared in then you would never find it." He spread the rest of the cards away from the grid before pulling The Paladin out, and no sign of The Solstice anywhere.

"However," his eyes hardened slightly as he pulled the deck together again, "The Great Dreamer is not like them. It did not just fade away or be replaced by a card with a fuller meaning. It was wiped away from every deck in existence by divine power." He turned his eyes to her. "The name of the card is that of a Title. One held by one of my pantheon, The Goddess of the Stars, Luck... and of Prophecy: Densa."

* _What?_ * She was paralyzed. A god from a distant place had some say with her? "Impossible... The founder-"

"Gods and pantheons cross from time to time, and can have similar theologies," Kamvex explained. "Densa gave the power of vision and dreams to humans in exchange of our endless wanderlust, or so it goes. Her card was used in the center of the grid automatically so that Harrowers could guarantee accuracy. That, however angered the goddess, and so she took her likeness away, never to be seen again."

He looked over the card before pointing out the large blue butterfly on the card. "This here is Desna, or her symbol at least. That she appears on the card says she watches over you now." He wanted to say blessed her but figured as a devout, it seemed, follower of her own religion that would be a poor choice of words. He then moved to the smaller but closer magenta one. "This here, is the representation of the Empyreal Lord, Black Butterfly. She is Desna's Shadow and has dominion over the Void. Given that Void is one of your elements here, Black Butterfly might have some sway here as well."

She looked like she was struggling with all of this, so he came around the table and placed his right hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry this has become so complicated. But we need to see this Harrowing through. I'll do whatever I can to help you afterwards, alright?"

Down to her very bones she shook. Having been a follower of Brimir, and a fairly serious one at that, being told two other godlike beings were watching over her was... Unsettling. That the lesser of these two beings held power of the Void didn't help matters. Honestly she'd have laughed in his face had he not seemed so serious. But he was. And so she would see this through. Vallière never quit halfway through anything, so she nodded her acceptance.

He nodded back and smiled, both turning back to the cards. "Now, let's see what we've got here." He looked over the cards carefully, stroking his chin. "The middle row," he started, "speaks fully of prophecies and hidden knowledge. Without that knowledge, this prophecy is unclear other than being of some divine importance. The only other thing we know, as depicted by The Great Dreamer, is that you are at the center of it all."

He then looked above and below The Hidden Truth, "whatever the case may be, when you gain the truth, it will lead you to what you desire." He motioned to The Unicorn, and specifically, the small star in the upper right corner. "Here we have perfect alignment, and Good spanning the upper grid. See the charger here, and how he offers his apple?" She peered closer at the card and saw that the unicorn did in fact have an apple upon it's horn. "He offers generously what you seek, and shows that your path is true, if a bit muddled by certain things."

"Like what?" She was genuinely confused. If everything in the line was good, then what could possibly get in the way?

"Well to start, there's The Carnival," he began, speaking of the card in the lower left. "It's showing in the evil past shows that a falsehood was cast upon you at an early age. Of what I'm unsure, but I can only assume that it will rear it's ugly head at some point. Next to that though," he started sounding nervous. Perhaps she wouldn't like it? "The Rabbit Prince is a representation of younger members of nobility, and it's placement denotes a... Less than favorable outlook of things."

There was no need to expound on that subject. She knew too well what that meant. It still stung that even a deck of cards was telling her this. She looked to the bottom right card, wishing to change the subject. "And that one?" She asked.

He looked at said card and replied, "The Foreign Trader deals with those who collect information, so it's placement may mean that the information you seek is could be misleading." She looked again at the card, but she could not read the name. It shifted before her eyes, and as she went to speak, she felt a spectral finger to her lips. She saw that the figure in the card, now a light skinned elven woman clad in yellow robes, also had a finger to her lips, along with three cards in hand.

Her mind blanked.

[? ? ? ?]

The world was dark. She floated there in the infinite black unknowing of where she was. She tried to speak, to call out, but there was nothing. As she looked, she spotted a blue butterfly flutter past her. It glowed, and a card, impossibly large appeared and separated into three, surrounding her. She heard a voice as the large cards circled her. "You cannot speak these things to your champion. It is another burden you must bear. Alone."

The cards spinning around her finally began to slow. Then they began to turn. The first showed a man running from an army of skeletal nightmares. In the air, a blood red sky and a blocked out sun. "Three are the trials you must face..." The Eclipse.

The next showed a dark plain and a scared man. He was being grabbed and dragged down by undead hands, rising to end him. "To gain access to the future, you must defy these Dark Fates." The Beating.

Finally was a picture of a dark swamp. Within the bog was a hand, desperately trying to reach out for three lights dancing above him. "For if these Fates come to pass, you and your world, may cease to exist." The Demon's Lantern.

"Never falter Louise Françoise, and your faith shall be rewarded." She felt a touch to her shoulder, but as she turned to look, she felt herself on solid ground, and light filled her vision.

[Classroom]

She hadn't said anything yet, eyes still downcast. * _She must be thinking on these things_ * he hoped. He gathered the cards and placed them back in the deck, The Great Dreamer disappearing before he had a chance to collect it. "Of course it did," he muttered. He noticed some movement from his pink haired partner then. "You okay?"

"I... I think so," she answered, "or at least I will be." Just what was that place? So bizarre. Whatever it was, she figured she may have just met a deity from another world. Or was that maybe the falsehood cast on her? Founder, this was so confusing. She sighed, "so what now? Is there anything else to this?"

"No, not really," he answered. "The Harrowing, for good or ill, is a tool for guidance. All you need now is to reflect, and act." He shrugged his shoulders. "It's all a person can do."

She looked down at the desk solemnly before pushing herself up. "I... Need time to think," she said finally. "Please go to my next class and let them know I will not be in." She then moved to the door and left without another word.

The captain sighed. This had gotten far too complicated. Of course things couldn't just be simple. Though he remembered his own Harrowing over two years ago, and the mindset he had then. They were both right, they needed time. Louise especially.

With that, he placed the cards in the box, pushed them back where they belonged, and left to find her next class.

[Louise's Room]

To say that this experience complicated matters was an understatement. As Louise removed her cloak and sat at her desk, her thoughts turned to the things she had been told, and its alleged importance. It had only been two days now that she'd had her familiar, less than 24 hours really. How did things get from bad to worse like this.

Deep breaths. She needed to think things through. From everything Kamvex had told her, only the past was set in stone. Everything else was in flux, the future moreso. If there was in fact some other divine being that blessed her Harrowing...

"Founder, help me," she let out a large breath and put her head down on folded arms. It was all too much without even saying anything at all. If anyone found out that such a thing had happened, that some other god had possible influence on her, she'd be tried for heresy for sure. The way the church delt with such people was , unnerving to say the least. The Protestants could attest to that.

She didn't know how long she sat there, contemplating, over thinking and giving up, only to restart the cycle, before she was interrupted by a frantic knocking. From the position of shadows and the sun, it must've been mid afternoon. The knocking grew more desperate and there Yas now a young voice calling out. "Miss Vallière! Miss Vallière! You must come at once!"

The girl quickly grabbed her cloak before striding to the door. She opened it to reveal a busty dark haired maid a few inches taller than her. "What is so important, maid?"

She was hunched over, panted heavily before looking up at the petite noble, "Please, Miss Vallière! You must get to the Vestri Court and stop Mr Kamvex!"

She blinked and sighed heavily, beginning to shake. It had only been a few hours, what kind of trouble could her troublesome familiar gotten into?! She looked at the pile of laundry in the corner and pointed at it. "Grab the large coat, then follow me back to the court," she ordered.

[Vestri Court]

The two young women rushed down as quickly as possible to stop the slaughter they thought was about to start. To their horror however, it seemed like the duel had already started, and with it a crowd had formed. The two pushed through to a site neither wanted.

Kamvex, facing off against a Brass Valkyrie, shirt torn up an bleeding from several places, including the face. He was without a weapon and panting heavily. All the while, no one truly noticed...

But he was grinning madly.


	6. What Makes a Hero

_[Absalom Station - 3 years ago]_

_Off again onto the streets of Level 7, Kamvex Zamfi strode out with a purpose and swagger known to the entire district. Music in his ears he blocked out most other sounds, giving a wave and a nod to those that shouted out to him, before making his way into a nearby alley. He climbed up one of the ladders and got himself ready to run. Luckily, this part of the station had enough close together buildings that he could use._

_It beat taking the busy streets. Besides, he needed to practice if he wanted to impress the Starfinder Society. He took off, leaping above the heads of the passing civilians underneath, balancing along the edge of the buildings, and flipping over, under and through an opening he could find on his way to the other side of the city._

_And then there it was, the long jump he was looking for. 20 feet across at a slight downward angle. This was a measuring stick for him. He could feel it, this time he could make it. He leaped, flinging his arms and legs forward for maximum momentum..._

_Straight into the wall, whereupon he fell another ten feet into a pile of garbage. "Ugh... You really need to find something else to put here Prime."_

_"What, and watch you not make a fool out of yourself?" Answered a deeper voice. Off to the side, leaning against a door and reading on his personal datapad was a man slightly older and taller than the olive-skinned boy. His was pale and thin with a shock of red hair that reached his shoulders and was dressed in dark grungy clothes underneath a long black leather duster. He pushed off and turned his attention to the crashed teen, "and why would I ever want to do that, Vex?"_

_"Cause we're good friends?"_

_"Thus the garbage."_

_Kamvex sighed. "A mattress. That's all I'm asking for."_

_"I sleep on mine."_

_Violet eyes turned on him, "you know what? Fuck you."_

_A continued stare for a moment before they broke into laughs and chuckles, a clasp of hands and a hug._

_"So," Kamvex started, "heading out to the Diaspora for a while huh? Just cause you dress like one of the Free Captains doesn't mean they'll let you in."_

_"Says the guy dressed as a gypsy," his friend quipped. "There's been word of someone out there with similar warper powers as mine. I've got to find them and get some training in these before I end up altering reality... Again."_

_Kamvex shook his head. "Well good luck to you my friend. Maybe when I've got my own ship I'll come to pick you up."_

_"If you even get to that point," the redhead teased. "So how'd your Harrowing go? It was yesterday, right? I know it's a big thing for your family."_

_Kamvex shrugged, sitting against the wall. "Went fine. Mom did the reading and Dad is making my kapenia now," he explained._

_"Anything leading to your dream girl?"_

_"Prime..."_

_"With the way you talked about finding her without knowing what she looked like."_

_"That was nearly five years ago!" Kamvex explained._

_"And you haven't shut up about it since," a new, feminine voice spoke from the doorway. There stood a fiery redhead, blazing orange hair with golden streaks dyed into it. She wore a beige blouse that flared out at the sleeves, a leather corset/suspender combo above it. Below she wore a plain black skirt with leggings going down to large leather boots. Baby blue eyes on a lightly freckled face stared at him challengingly._

_Kamvex rolled his eyes, "I don't want to hear that from you, Madam Spaz."_

_"Spaz?" She asked indignantly. "What are you talking about you over dramatic dunce?"_

_"All one has to do, Saleris, mention one little thing-"_

_"Please no, " Primevas pleaded on deaf ears._

_"-which is your obsession with the mystery of Golarion!"_

_"Now you hold it right there Vexy, " she started. "You can't go around throwing one's passion in front of an asteroid. As a matter of fact-" the excitable woman began to mumble and talk faster as time went on._

_"See what you've done?" The crimson-haired male asked._

_Kamvex simply looked down at his holo-phone. "Hold on, I'm timing her. She might break her record of not taking a breath during her speech." He didn't see the rolls of paper coming toward his head till it was too late._

_"And another thing, " she added, "don't go thinking that just because we're not here means you can slack off and just write songs all day." There it was. The somber reminder of why the three friends came together today. "I'm going out to Castrovel today too, so neither of us can bail you out of your hijinks anymore."_

_He knew. Life moved at you quickly, it didn't matter how old you were. In some way, you were always tested. This was just theirs. Friends going their separate ways, promising to meet up again sometime in the future. Nodding an affirmative, the two males stood. "Right. You don't have to worry about me, " he smiled. "You two worry about when I'm going to come to pick you up in a few years. You know me, I'll just show up."_

_The two behind him shrugged and smiled. Sure today they'd go their own ways today, but the two knew they'd reunite. It just depended on when their youngest compatriot achieved his goal to set out amongst the stars._

[Courtyards - 90 minutes ago]

"Well, that was easy," Kamvex said as he strolled out into the bright courtyard. It didn't take him very long to find the class that Louise was supposed to be in now, just find the fiery redhead and ask her. Rivals typically knew where you could find the other and when. Especially in the upper class. So now, with nothing to do, the man decided he'd been couped up enough for a day. Time to stretch.

"I'll need to find a route around the school to do stuff. Then I'll be able to work with my old backup generator upgrade." He took a look around the plain area and high walls. "Probably good to get a feel for how this place is set up, too." He brought his hand down to a small metal plate with a circular opening and instinctively pressed a few buttons, images appearing as holograms in front of him.

"Old weapons, no. Instruments, later... " He muttered as he scanned through old items of his and his crew. "I need traversal... Ah!" With that he expanded his hand, the opening coming alive with a blue swirling light inside. After a moment, a small gun-shaped object digitized in his awaiting hand. It had a titanium bolt with several intricate pieces on the end sticking out and a spool of titanium wire on its other end. "Grappler, how I love thee." He aimed and fired at the wall to his left. The bolt struck true to the top, and the with a flip of a switch reeled the captain up.

With practiced ease, his pulled at the grappler wire as he neared the top, dislodging the bolt and placing him atop the wall connecting the main tower and what he assumed was the Tower of Fire, judging by the symbol over the door and the bright red roof. On the other side, it looked like a number of servants were busy setting up up a bunch of tables for the nobles.

* _This must be for that allotted time for the second years to bond with their familiars I heard about,_ * he thought. Well, from the looks of it, he probably had about a half hour before he'd need to go find Louise, so he hopped up to the high edge of the wall, and began his free run. The warm air felt nice against his face as he hopped along the wall's borders. It reminded him of his time on Level 7. He took a look at the corner and decided to take a massive leap, catching the inside edge with his hands and vaulting over, into the center of the wall's path.

As he ran he heard a small commotion below. It seemed that some of the serving staff had noticed him. He figured he might, given the leap he made was nearly 40 feet in length and 50 above their heads. He smiled and called out, stopping their pointing and gossiping. "Yo, if you all can get set up before I lap this place, I'll give you a small show!"

And with that, he was off again. The wait staff busied themselves to finish in time for a performance. It was an easy 35 minutes spent running and jumping, at least until he got to the borders marking the exit. It took a bit more skill to get up the arch, but the slide down was worth it for the breakneck pace the young man set afterward.

He glanced down at the servants and some arriving nobles who were now gathering. It looked like everything was set up, so it was time to make good on his word. Small though it may be, he would never dream of a show of his being anything less than grand.

Down in the courtyard, Siesta and the other servants watched with rapt attention as they moved to set tables with cakes and tea. The young maid watched with bated breath as the brightly clothed teen ran across the top of the wall. He extended his arm with something in hand and a bolt and line flew toward the top of the Tower of Void. He then jumped off to the outside portion of the wall, disappearing from sight. Before they had time to worry, however, he seemed to rocket up and over the wall, with the line and bolt retracting to his person.

To everyone on the ground, it looked like he was flying. But as he approached the middle of the field, the teen began his descent. As he fell, he took aim at the wall that he had started on, loosing his strange firearm again. Again it struck, but this time to the middle of the wall. It began retracting, but slowly, allowing him to swing down past the others.

As he came closer to the ground and near passing Siesta, he stretched out his arm toward her, as if he were swooping in to grab her. She shut her wide eyes in anticipation of what might be a crash before she heard a noise and a slight rattling of the teacups she had at the ready. Her eyes opened to catch but a small glint before he was fully passed, sliding and kicking up dirt with a teacup in his outstretched hand!

As he approached the wall he gave a final flick of the wrist to his firearm, the cable dislodging effortlessly and retracting back to him. He dug his left foot sideways into the ground to turn himself, before sheathing the grappler and coming to a stop, leaning gently on the wall. He brought the tea to his lips and took a sip. "Ahh, " he sighed, looking up at the audience, "Perfect."

There were many polite claps amongst the servants and even a few nobles. The entertainer bowed and waved theatrically, "thank you, thank you! You've all been lovely!" He exclaimed. "I'll be here for the foreseeable future. Please do enjoy your afternoon." As he continued to drink he noticed the maid he'd swiped the cup from trade her full tray with another's an empty one, then head in his direction. Maybe a half a head taller than his mistress, the young maid's face screamed of Tian ethnicity. Sure there was some of the local aesthetics at work, such as the higher cheeks and apparently national bustline. But the eyes, nose, and hair all seemed to be that of an eastern decent.

"I do apologize if I startled you during my swing there, Miss."

The blackette shook her head smiling. "It was an incredible performance, sir." She replied. "If you don't mind me asking, are you the human familiar summoned by Miss Valiére?"

The captain quicker an eyebrow, "word has gotten around that fast huh? Well, it seems the human race will never change." Another sip, "this is exquisite, " he remarked. "I haven't had a tea this good since my crews' sit down with the Eoxian Ambassador."

* _A negotiator?_ * she thought. That hadn't been anywhere near the rumors she had heard. "Were you a diplomat of some sort then?"

Purple eyes sparkled with a hint of mischief, "well I can't leave it to most of my troublesome crew. Half of them want to blast whatever is in front of them, and the other wants to try and keep dangerous monsters as pets." He blinked in slight realization, looking past and drawing the young girls eyes with him to the multitude of nobles now occupying the set tables. All of which were conversing amongst themselves and their familiars. "It's like trying to do that, " he pointed with the cup, "but without the magic binding spell, or actual knowledge of what one is doing."

Immediately coming to his mind was a quadrupedal, carnivorous plant-based creature the size of an elephant they'd run into a few times. He shuddered at the thought. It had been nearly a year since then but those things still creeped him out. If he never saw another ksarik it would be too soon.

Siesta couldn't understand the logic. Why would someone want to try to pluck anything remotely dangerous from the wild and make it their pet? Perhaps something like Miss Montmorency's little frog she could understand, but from what he'd said, it was more along the lines of Miss Zerbst's salamander. "How could someone be so reckless, " she wondered.

"Tis the nature of the adventurer, " Kamvex explained before downing the drink. "That was wonderful by the way, Miss..."

"Oh, Siesta. Siesta de Tarbes, sir, " the maid answered.

"Nice to meet you Siesta, " he replied. "Name's Kamvex. And now that we're on equal footing, " he holds up the empty cup, "where should I take this?"

[15 minutes later]

The conversation was interesting, to say the least. As they had gone to the kitchen, both to put away the cup and get a new platter of cakes, Kamvex had exchanged some information with the curious maid, such as his as of the moment previous occupation and that he had in fact been magically summoned from elsewhere in the universe. While she wasn't quite willing to accept his story being set beyond the stars, she did accept that he was a ship captain. Though it did bring up the question, "how does one so young become a captain, " she asked. As he explained it, he was no older than herself!

He chuckled at the question, assuming it wouldn't be the last time he heard it. "Well, Miss Siesta, some just have the gift of gab, as some call it, " he began. "I call it talking really fast and hoping for the best." She giggled at the joke. "In all seriousness though, I'm a people person. I could direct my friends and enemies both equally as well, both on the ship, and among the battlefield. I also took the time to learn everything my friends knew so I could back them up. A good captain knows how to do everything on the ship. The best know how to trust their crew to do it better."

"That's very profound, sir." She said. "But there's no reason for you to call me Miss. I'm just one of the servants here."

"Nonsense, " he spoke. "Everyone deserves respect, from the lowest peasant to the ruler of the land. I couldn't call us friends quite yet, but kind associates so far, " he explained smiling down at her.

She blushed a bit, him saying that she deserved the same respect as the queen. "Are you this nice to all your acquaintances?"

"Only to the ones just as kind in turn, " he replied. They had now gotten back near the students when Kamvex turned his eyes to the student rooms. "I should head up and check on Miss Louise. She's had a... trying day so far."

The maid nodded, "I had heard another of her spells had exploded and destroyed a classroom. Is that why you were alone?"

"Well, part of it. The other part is personal, so only she could tell you, sorry. Anyway, " he turned and gave a quick two-fingered salute, "I should head up. Have yourself a pleasant day Siesta!" And with that, the bronzed man departed.

She blinked at the quick departure but figured he'd be back with his mistress in tow. She then went about her business, beginning to serve cakes when she had noticed a small glass vial with a purple liquid fall out of one of the nobles cloaks. She set her tray down and went to return it to whom she recognized as Lord Guiche. "Excuse me, my Lord, I believe you have dropped this." He gave a quick sideways glance before turning back to his conversation with a few of the other boys, something about who he could be courting. "Lord Guiche?" She asked again, but this time he made no mention to look at her.

Seeing how dismissive he was being, Siesta figured he didn't want the item he had dropped and began leaving, with the intent to return it later. Nearing her platter of half served cakes though, she saw a younger brown haired girl looking around with a basket in hand. "Can I help you, young miss?"

"Oh, yes. Could you let me know where Lord Guiche is?" She asked.

"Oh, yes, he is right over there with those gentlemen, " Siesta pointed out. "I had been trying to inform him that he'd dropped something, but he was too engrossed in his conversation. Might I trouble you to take his possession back, My Lady?"

The brunette nodded. "I'd do anything to help Lord Guiche." She accepted the small vial before running off to find the blonde pretty boy. Siesta smiled, happy that she could help, before moving to serve more of the cakes.

It was not long, however, before she heard a commotion by where she directed the girl to. As she looked over, she saw the brown cloaked girl running away, crying, her basket fallen away as the Gramont heir had a hand reaching out for her and a red mark on his face. It was then that Miss Montmorency stepped close to him, yelling as well, before dumping a bottle of wine on him. Placing the final cake, Siesta thought it best to move, lest...

"Stop right there, Maid."

... She be called upon by Lord Gramont. She turned slowly and nervously. "Yes, sir? How may I be of service?"

"Because of your thoughtlessness in giving that bottle of perfume to Miss Katie, two young women's reputations have been tarnished, " he scolded. "How do you plan to take responsibility?"

"I-I'm sorry My Lord," she stammered. "I had only wished to see your item returned. I hadn't thought-"

"That's right! You didn't think." He yelled as he closed the distance on her. He raised his hand, "your first responsibility will be to take the punishment doled out by sweet Katie two-fold!" She shut her eyes with fear to the impact. She flinched as the hand met her cheek. She yelped as the backhand threw her to the ground.

* _Why,_ * she thought. * _I just tried to do the right thing..._ *

"I do hope your next employer can overlook such terrible manners, but I would doubt it."

"Hey, buddy, " someone called behind Guiche, before quickly turning him around. Before he could see who dared to interrupt an angry Noble, a fist crashed into his face, sending Guiche careening to the ground. "Sit down and shut up jackass."

Kamvex strode to place himself between Siesta and the downed mage, though his action was now causing a scene. He bent down, arm outstretched to Siesta, "Need a hand?

"You... You attacked a noble..." She muttered, eyes wide at the stirring blonde. She looked to the hand, scampering away before picking herself up. Kamvex sighed and retracted his hand. "He could have you killed for that!"

"He can try, " he stated dismissively. "He can try anything. Doesn't mean he'll succeed." He poked the downed noble with his boot. "Hey, get up and apologize. Both to Siesta and the girls you've been playing."

The Gramont boy rose, pulling a handkerchief out and wiping his face before speaking. "You expect me, a noble of House Gramont, to apologize for the actions of two peasant curs whom do not know their places." He drew a rose from his cloak and held it in front of him. "Especially you, Familiar. How dare you strike me. And after I was kind enough to overlook your verbal transgression last night."

"Says the idiot who got caught cheating, " the captain retorted. "What was it you said last night? Ah yes, " he proceeded to mimic the voice and stance of the other boy, "'I would never lie to your eyes.' Something like that, yeah?"

Guiche was shaking, anger prevalent on his face. "That is the last straw! I will not allow such insults to go unpunished!" He leveled a glare at the spaceman. He pointed his rose at his opposition and declared, "I challenge you to a duel! It matters not how far your little lightbox says you come from, you are a magic-less wretch who has flapped their gums one too many times!"

There was a wide array of thought with the surrounding students and servants. Siesta was horrified at the prospect of someone fighting a noble. Many of the students were amused and curious about what the commoner would do. Kamvex though...

Laughed.

And laughed.

And it made many of those amused unnerved. And angry. Why would this commoner laugh at such a prospect? Was it that he realized his station finally? Was it that he knew a no-win scenario?

"I accept." Well, it clearly wasn't either of those things. Insanity it was. "What's the place and time?"

"Vestri Court. One hour."

"How about five minutes. Lead the way, pretty boy." Guiche huffed and began to walk, a crowd following him, eager to see this fight. As Kamvex was about to follow, his shirt was tugged from behind by Siesta.

"You can't do this, Mr. Kamvex!" She cried. "He will toy with you before killing you! Please!"

He smiled looking at her concern. "Don't you worry your pretty head Siesta. I'll be fine, " he reassured. "If you can though, do me a favor?" She looked to his eyes. "Go get Miss Louise and get her down here okay?" The maid nodded before taking off for the bedrooms. He looked around briefly before spotting Kirche and a smaller blue haired girl walking toward the court. "Oy! Red and Blue! Wait up a moment!"

The two girls turned, with complete opposite dispositions of interest. Tabitha had no true interest in this supposed fight but was going along for now on Kirche's instance. The redhead on the other hand? "Ahh, Darling, " she called. "Come to see my beauty before your duel?"

He smirked, "while a bonus, it's not the main reason." He shrugged off the coat he had on and folded it neatly. "This and another item I have are not meant for combat. Usually, I wouldn't fight in this, but this is how I accepted the challenge, so..." He gave the coat to Kirche before moving the sash off his waist. The sash, as he unfurled and refolded it, was longer than it seemed. Long enough to be used as a scarf. He glanced between them before moving to the bluette. "You seem like the responsible sort, " he held our the scarf/sash. "Can you hold onto this for me? It's very important to me so id like it to remain undamaged."

The girl looked at the fabric before nodding, taking the item. Her eyes narrowed for a moment as she felt his fingers as he passed the fabric to her. With a quick goodbye and a promise to see them after the duel, he walked off to the planned site.

"Cold."

"Hmm? What was that Tabitha?"

"His hands..." She began moving forward. "One warm, one cold."

[Vestri Court]

"I'm honestly surprised you would have this done so quickly, " Guiche said as he stood several paces from his opponent. "What would your dear master say about her uncouth familiar?"

"I'd bet the over on 'apologize and don't fight a noble, ' but I'd hope for 'kick his teeth in.'" Kamvex joked, rolling his shoulders. "So how we doing this?"

The blonde huffed and flicked his rose, a petal falling to the ground to create a metal fighter that vaguely resembled a woman. "As I am a mage, I shall use magic to fight you. My runic name is 'The Brass, ' so my Valkyrie shall be your opponent."

"I see. And for me, " the captain questioned... Before a first impacted with his stomach before it retreated. He coughed up in surprise but held his ground. * _So that's how we're doing this huh? Fine, all the better._ *

"Hmm? I was sure that would knock you down a peg." Guiche mused. "Ah well, if you wish to surrender..."

Kamvex barked out a laugh. "From that weak shit? Nah!" He slipped two fingerless gloves out of his pocket and put them on before raising his hands in a show of defiance. "I'm just getting started."

Dull thuds echoed throughout the courtyard, fists flying about. The young man fighting the golem was impressive. Though he had taken a fair few hits, he was dishing out a good amount himself. Though by the way he waved his right hand, perhaps that wasn't a winning strategy any longer. It seemed that Guiche had the same thought, and with a wave of his rose-wand, the Valkyrie spawned a spear in hand, slashing and stabbing at the commoner. It had only been about three minutes, but it was far longer than they had anticipated this duel to last.

"Kamvex!" Charging out of the crowd was a very worried Louise Valliére. Just before she got to his side, he fell to one knee. "You stupid familiar, what have you done?"

A strained chuckle, "hey Louise. You come to watch me fight this guy?" The battered teen pointed at the unscathed blonde. "I got him right where I want him."

"Have you been punched in the head one too many times!?"

"Maybe?"

"Rhetorical question you idiot!" The small mage turned her head to the other noble. "That's quite enough, Guiche! And besides, dueling is strictly forbidden!"

The blonde simply shrugged. "Only dueling between nobles is forbidden. Nobody has forbidden duels between commoners and nobles."

Louise was at a momentary loss for words. "Th-that's because nothing like this has ever happened before..."

"However, I am nothing if not benevolent." With a swing of the wand, another petal fell close to the kneeling two, transforming into a sword. "I offer you a choice familiar: either bow your head to the ground and beg for forgiveness or pick up the sword and we shall resume the match."

"Guiche!"

* _Almost got him, just one more push..._ * the captain thought. "Tell me Guiche, " he called out, "do you know what a no-win scenario is?" The nobles around looked perplexed at the question. "You see, you have had your construct beat on me for the last few minutes. You'd have toyed with me had I not rushed into the fight head first, right?"

Violet locked on cobalt eyes. "Me, a magic-less commoner, who dared to stand up to you for pushing and punishing an innocent girl for your own wrongdoings. How do you think this is going to go?" His smirk was vicious now, "if you win, you beat someone half to death before giving them a true chance, and how would that play out in the courts I wonder?"

The blonde was looking frightened and angry, the rest of the crowd shocked, Louise included. "But then, let's think what you believe to be unthinkable. I pick up that sword, beat down your little minion, and cause you to submit. This is, of course, including everything I said earlier. But now you've lost, and how might the word change then?"

Guiche was now seeing red. This beaten-down commoner was insinuating that he could defeat him? And mocking his standing regardless of the outcome?! He wouldn't stand for this, and in haste ordered his Valkyrie to attack. To cut down his foes, and for that, he lengthened the blade to a halberd. Gasps of horror came as the blade of the golem came down on the kneeling pair, to cut right through Louise...

* _~CLANG!~_ *

[Old Osmand's Office]

It must have been quite the scene that Jean Colbert interrupted when he knocked on the headmaster's door. His green haired secretary was smoothing out her dress under her desk and Osmand was looking far too seriously at the door. * _She must have been teaching him not to peep... Again..._ * He sighed and walked in. "Headmaster, there is something I need to speak with you about."

The dark robed old man flicked his eyes toward the professor, then motioned him forward. "What puzzles you, my boy?" He asked. "I had heard you canceled your morning classes for research purposes." He took a closer look at the face, "and the bags under your eyes say you haven't slept well the last night, or at all."

The balding man nodded, "it's true, I was up all night looking into the familiar runes. One strange one caught my eye though..." He laid out a book detailing the rune for Gandalfr. "This appeared on the peasant familiar summoned by Miss Valliére."

"I see, " the old man mused, stroking his long beard. "Miss Longueville, could you give us a moment of privacy?"

"Of course, sir." She responded. The woman stood and made for the door before bowing and leaving.

"Now, " Osmand turned his full attention to Colbert and the tome in front of him. "You believe that this peasant familiar is one of the legendary familiars, Gandalfr?"

"I would make no presumptions on the power of Void, but the runes by all accounts match. All except that by all writings, the rune should be on the left hand, nowhere else, " the professor explained. "But the runes etched themselves into his upper arm. It has frustrated and exhausted me these past few hours."

The old headmaster hummed. He had seen much in his long, long life. There were few things that truly came to mind, as far as the placement of the runes went. Either the runes were incorrect, entirely or otherwise, on either account. Or perhaps the placement didn't truly matter, though that was doubtful if he was truly a Gandalfr. There were few other things he could think of, but they had little time to think them over as there was quite a commotion outside.

[Vestri Courtyard]

Internally, she was screaming for him to stop. For her familiar to stop insulting another noble, to just back down and apologize. But after so much, she knew there was no going back. All she could do at this point was back away and hope Kamvex knew what he was doing. That and prepare should the worst come to pass. That was before she noticed the brass golem rocket toward them, blade ready to strike him down through her!

She froze before she felt pulled back and a body flung in front of her. Kamvex raised his arm to block the blade, but with the amount of force, it'd sheer clean through it!

"Kamvex!" She reached out to pull him away, to maybe take the blow herself. She couldn't allow her familiar to be hurt anymore! He pushed her back and smiled.

* _~CLANG!~_ *

Metal clashed with metal as the polearm struck his wrist and sparks flew from the arm. Kamvex reached for his grappler and fired it into the face of the Valkyrie, knocking it back and away, before dropping the retracting piece and looking to his arm. "Crap crap crap! You had to hit that one spot didn't you?"

Under the tears in his shirt sleeve, she saw a small glow make its way down the sleeve before transforming the arm into a sleek gunmetal grey. There were small openings with circuits and wires running through them. Kamvex looked annoyed and tore the sleeve away, revealing the full arm. To just above the elbow was flesh, and sitting there were the runes marking him as a true familiar. Below was all metal alloy.

"Kamvex..."

"You like it?" The captain asked.

"What is that? What happened to you?"

A small flash of past adventures came to mind. Two guardians of a temple, a scream and a flash of light. He shook his head, "later. But in a word... Sacrifice." He looked back at her. "I could see it in your eyes, too. Thank you."

She blushed at the kind words and recognition. As her familiar stood, he ushered her back with a nudge. He looked to the metal arm and the glove on it before taking it off. * _No need to hide it now_ * he mused.

"What the devil is that! What are you?" Guiche asked, pointing with his wand. Many of the other students began asking the same things.

"Human, " Kamvex replied. "Just missing one of the original parts. Usually, I like to keep this the original color, but you just had to break the holo-guise, didn't you?" There was some confusion in what he was talking about, but he paid it no mind. "Now comes the fun part though."

A grimace crossed the blonde's face, "and what part is that?"

_~Action Star - Sons of Amon~_

A confident look overcame the captain's face. He reached his right hand up, "The part where I beat you, of course, " and with a snap of his fingers, the glove's palm lit up for a moment before a sword grew from what seemed to be nowhere. It had a night black hilt and the crossguard was made of tough carbon steel. The sheath he grasped was a pure white, and as he drew the blade, it revealed a thin, single edge blade that was almost impossibly sharp. Once fully drawn, the runes on his left arm began to glow brightly. "Now isn't that strange...?"

"Are-are you a mage!?"

"Nope, " Kamvex replied turning his attention back to his opponent, "I just have some sneaky tools." He crossed his left arm across his body. "For instance, " he flicked the arm out and it seemed to hiss and open itself. No sooner so this happens that the plates of the arm closed, and another weapon was in hand. This looked to be a pistol of some kind, though it was painted orange. There was a battery pack where the hammer would normally be and it didn't have a muzzle so much as it had seven small arms angled to a focused point at its end.

"Tell me, do you know the melting point of brass?" The stunned silence was all he needed as he pointed the pistol at the Valkyrie and pulled the trigger. A brilliant blue light shot from the gun and impacted the head of the construct. When it flashed away, half the head was melted in, and the construct fell away. "900° Celcius. This baby fires a beam more than five times that. And my blade cuts at a near molecular level." He got into a stance, blade held horizontally in front at waist level and pistol down at his side. "So please, make some more dummies so I can show off!"

Guiche was stunned. His opponent was going to make a fool out of him at this rate, but he couldn't let up. He raised his wand and made two wide arcs, six petals falling to the ground and thus six more valkyries rose. "I hope then that you don't mind a numbers disadvantage!"

The Valkyries charged their quarry together before the first was shot down in an instant. The Adventurer deepened his stance, power surging through him, and as the next golem reached him, his blade flew out and cut it in twain. He jumped over and dodged the four converging to attack him with surprising ease. He hadn't donned his armor, yet he felt he didn't even need to. He danced away from the creatures before unloading another shot and taking a third down.

The Valkyries set upon him again, this time he dodged by laying back prone before kipping up and laying one out with a kick. A duck under the other two incoming blades came before he sliced and diced the remaining two to pieces.

He took one more look at Guiche before looking down at the last capable valkyrie, the one he'd kicked away. As he walked toward the blonde he took quick aim with the laser pistol, and fired, destroying the last remaining adversary.

Guiche couldn't believe it. Had this man been holding back before? Is this truly the same peasant that struggled for three minutes of a furious fight? And he had taken down six more in less than a minute! He dropped his wand and fell to his backside, "I-I give up, " he cried, hand raised in defense.

But the man didn't stop his advance. Not till he was directly in front of Guiche. Then he squatted next to him. He held the pistol to the blonde's head, "Live with the shame I described, " he started. "Apologize to the girls you cheated on, and on your knees, to the maid you slapped and tried to pass guilt off to. And let this be a hard lesson..." As Kamvex stood, he lashed out with the blade, a mark of blood etching itself onto Guiche's arm. "Carry that mark and remember this day, and vow to be better."

It stung. It would probably scar but from the look in his eyes, Guiche knew he got off easy. "Of course sir!"

"Don't drop your bluster, just be better. Respect those around you till they do something that costs them that respect." He turned and walked back, pistol retracting and hiding away in his arm again. Picking up the sheath, he placed the blade into it before snapping it back into his glove. He leveled his gaze at Louise and Siesta, "How's that? Not bad for a commoner."

Then he collapsed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: So I hope that all worked. I was confused on how best to describe a few actions in this, so it really slowed me down. So, sorry about the wait. Oh! I realize that the beginning of the last chapter may have been confusing for the weird... Stuff I just kinda put in there about humanity and humans in general. I was thinking that maybe it worked as a metaphor between the average person and the above average. The reason for it is to compare Saito, the original male lead of the story, to Kamvex, my personal character. A lot of this will be game jargon, so bear with me, or tell me to get a TL;Dr in the next chapter.
> 
> It is pointed out in the LNs that Saito is as average as average can be. Translated into the game terms that Kamvex comes from, he has base stats of 10 to 11 out of a maximum start of 18, with one "exceptional" stat that I put into his Constitution (because MAN can Saito take a hit!) raising it to 12/13. Saito is also a beginner for all of these things and grows stronger as the series catches up. Upon gaining the Gandalfr power and wielding a weapon, Saito just jumps to near legendary power, and I'd say, doubles all his physical abilities. To put perspective into that, at least for, say, strength, he is going from being able to lift just over to 100 lbs to OVER 500! Granted, you're putting that into more of a combat thing, but the point still stands, that is the strength of a giant!
> 
> Kamvex though, through the fairest way possible, is still mightily stronger, faster and tougher. By numbers, his Strength and Constitution are 14s and his Dexterity (speed and reflexes) is an 18. Doubling that is insane, putting his strength at near Titan Level, and his reaction time near that of an elder air elemental, and there aren't many monsters that can top that. He has, as told in the first two chapters, been through quite a bit in the last year or so, and becoming an adventurer is like training to be a professional athlete/scientist/politician.
> 
> So please excuse the high powered man, I realize I'm not the first to do it and certainly won't be the last, but I just felt I should be transparent about why he would be so much more powerful. Like I said through Kamvex before: this world's magic is insane!
> 
> Catch you next time!


	7. Explanations and Stories

He groaned, shuffling slightly as he felt hands pass over him. * _Soft..._ * Not just the hands, but the surface he was on. Hadn't he been in the courtyard? * _Must've passed out,_ * he thought, * _carried or levitated to Louise's room? She's probably pissed._ * His eyes fluttered open to the sight of his pink haired master speaking with the maid, it looked like she was getting ready to leave.

"-tch over him. I will be back later tonight with the potion for his wounds and-"

"Coat..." Kamvex mumbled, scaring the two women. "Inside, top left pocket. The red pouch." He started again. Siesta, being closer, grabbed it and riffled through, finding the item the man requested, a small plastic pouch with red liquid inside. "Gimme it." He held his hand out to take the pouch.

Louise was stunned. "How are you even conscious?" She asked. "The healers said you'd be out for at least a week, even if I got you a powerful potion."

He smirked weakly, "not the most amount of pain I've been in." He took the pouch from the maid before a small part of his mechanical arm slid down and opened up. "Obviously, right?" He placed the pack inside, and when it closed up, he felt the injection of the serum take hold, his recent wounds healing quickly.

Louise marveled as the cuts and bruises healed there in front of her. "Amazing. Not even the potion I was going to town for would have worked this quickly!" It seemed surprises would not stop for the young mage.

Kamvex rolled his shoulder and neck as he felt the serum take effect. "Most of this is superficial to be honest. The runes activated earlier I believe." He pondered a moment, hand resting on his chin. "It must've been a combination of the mental strain, damage and my body not being used to... Whatever happened."  
He looked down at his left arm, gleaming in the setting sunlight. "And now I'll have to try and fix the holo-guise. Can't just have a metal arm out and about."

The girls glanced between themselves before Siesta asked, "How did you come to have such a terrible injury?"

"I'd quite like to know that myself."

Kamvex mulled it over when he heard the lightest scraping of the window opening. Violet eyes glanced between the two before looking over to the window. "And the person floating outside?"

"What?" Louise raced over to the window and looked out to see the floating forms of Kirche and Tabatha. "You two!"

"Hi there little Louise." Kirche said, inviting herself in. "I originally came just to return something of your familiar's, but now you have my interest."

"What could you have that-" her question died seeing the brightly pictured sash.

"Ah! My kapenia!" The male acknowledged. "Thanks for taking care of it for me Red." Kirche had a small blush on her face as she handed it back to the owner. It wasn't a look that Louise particularly liked. She turned with a questioning glare at the smaller girl.

"Curious." She mumbled. She stepped over to look at the young captain. "Observant."

"Takes a lot to sneak up on me, though it wasn't you I heard." He shrugged. "You are only as sneaky as your loudest companion." The blunette thought for a moment before nodding in agreement.

"That's all very nice," Louise began, "but I believe you were going to tell us about that." She pointed at the metal arm.

"Ah, right. Well, a bit of set up is needed I suppose. It wasn't long after I and my new crew were put together and accepted as part of the Starfinder Society and sent on our first real mission. From there, things spiraled out of control and sending us on a journey that would culminate with us finding that weapon I told you about Louise." Being straight up with his summoner was one thing, but others could possibly use information he had. It was for their protection they didn't know yet.

"Anyway, before that, we had come across some writings that we couldn't understand, as they were both ancient and alien to us. We went to the best University in our system to see an expert on the writings, and came to find out she'd been kidnapped." His brow furrowed as he recounted the journey. "A friend of mine who studied under the professor came with us, and we found an ancient temple from a bygone age... And in front of it was it's guardian."

_~[Planet Castrovel - Courtyard of the Temple of the Twelve: 11 months ago]_

_"The speaker for the Star-Eater does not wish to allow you to enter, and by his will, I must insist. You are not welcome here."_

_Those were the last words the ancient elven temple guardian had said before he proceeded with beating the Seven Hells out of Kamvex and his crew. Even Karikta and Galshir, the crew's two greatest melee fighters, were dispatched almost effortlessly. Being tended to by their medic was their engineer, who paid for trying to attack up close with his right leg being sheared off by the Solarion's solar spear. As an android, he was easier to patch up than most, but he still lay unconscious due to shock._

_The undead elf turned his head toward the last four that may give him trouble, eyes glowing with the solar energy coursing through him. Kamvex stood about 40 feet away, pistols in both hands, but clips nearly empty. Behind him was his childhood friend Saleris, and his two new crewmates, Faerin and Mini-Chew._

_Faerin was a half-elf, drow to be precise, with a deep hatred for her bastard father. She stood a tad smaller than her captain and was mostly cloaked in blacks and crimson, save for her snow white hair. Kamvex had chosen her to be his second in command due to their conflicting personalities. Where he was loud and boisterous, she was subtle and silent. Where he could be impulsive, she could be cautious. She stood slightly in front of the other two women, rifle at the ready, as one cowered in fear, and the other chanted her spell._

_Mini was an odd Ysoki, or as the old tongue said, rat-folk. At just under two feet tall, it wasn't a stretch to say she was the smallest one of the crew. Her fur was of a hazel color with splotches of white intermixed, and she wore a set of goggles atop her head while dressed in loose and colorful clothing. Her paws glowed green as intricate digital patterns danced about her, concentrating on breaking a spell placed upon the temple guard._

_Saleris however, was cowering in fear. She was a pacifist and this was the first time she had seen something so brutal. To see the companions of her friend thrown around like rag dolls and the severing of a limb, it was nearly too much for the archeologist. But she was here for her friend and to find her mentor, so she watched as he fought._

_Kamvex gave two more shots before he was blasted backward by a bolt of light. He skidded to a stop just to her side, as Faerin unloaded a shot into the undead elf's chest. It startled him before he rushed her down and threw her away. The haunting glow of his spear unnerved the redhead, but she was now the only one in the way of the mage who, if correct, could stop this. She picked up a pistol that Kamvex dropped and aimed._

_"Foolish child, " the guardian spoke, "now you too will die here." She fired quickly but missed, then missed again, before he was upon her. She flinched, closing her eyes and raising her hands in defense that she knew wouldn't help before she felt herself tumbling over._

_She opened her eyes at the sound of a 'thump'. To her right was Kamvex, arm outstretched having pushed her away... Or, that's what it should have been. There was nothing there but a clean and bloody stump, and twitching on the ground was his left arm._

_For his part, Kamvex could only howl in pain as he fell to his knees before slipping into unconsciousness. As his vision darkened, however, he noticed the area filled with a bright green light, before he heard a cry for a medic. The only thought as he slipped, was that he had no regret about this, and he would do it again for anyone he cared about in a heartbeat._   
_No matter what.~_

[Tristain Academy of Magic - Louise's Room: Present]

"I came to a little later. My friends cleared out the temple and we killed the cultists who dominated the guard. Once we got back home, myself and two crew mates got fitted for cybernetics." He held the arm up, "the first one was a bit more crude, but I was able to get a custom upgrade made."

It was a harrowing story, Louise thought. From the expressions, two of the other girls were also in awe, though it was always hard to get a reading on Tabatha. "So you mean to say that this is all because you pushed your friend out of harms way?"

"I did tell you what I was in the middle of when you summoned me, right?" He asked incredulously. "Other than the fact that this isn't something you've seen before, that shouldn't come as a suprise."

Louise had the decency to blush at least. She knew very well where he claimed to have been. This was another thing cementing it. Before she had the chance to speak again though, Siesta beat her to it.

"So what were those other crewmembers of yours? You said one of them was an elf?" She asked, fear plain in her voice.

"Half, but yes." The disgust and fear was plain on the girls' faces. So he decided to change from that topic to some more foreign races. "She's not the weirdest though. Do remember that I have a two foot tall mouse lady on my ship."

Kircher visibly shuddered. "I never knew I would learn about two foot tall talking rats..." Kamvex just started at her. "What?"

"You live in a magical society that's nobility are all mages and summon anything from a mole to a dragon. Don't tell me you don't have ROUSs."

"Huh?"

"Rodents Of Unusual Size." Tabitha provided. "We have them."

"Yes, but they don't talk or cast magic!" A horrifying thought came to her then. "Wait does that mean I possibly have the same social standing as a RAT!?"

"Somewhere out there probably, but not this one. Even if she does act like a diva." He shook his head and smiled. "As I've told Louise, our system of magic doesn't work like a hierarchy. Theoretically anyone can learn it, but some of the more rudimentary elements of it are gone..."

Louise had to admit, the stunned look on her Germainian rival's face was exquisite. It was something she didn't have a chance to see much of. The maid was similarly flabbergasted. It was only Tabitha that had the headway to ask an actual question.

"Simple spells... gone?"

Kamvex looked at the bluette before turning his attention outside again. It was really going to be dark soon. "Do you have a Light spell? Something to make a coin or a small rock glow?" With a nod of her head the quiet girl picked up Louise's brush, and with a few incantations, made it glow softly, lighting up the corner of the room.

Satisfied, Kamvex reached into his coat and pulled out a slender black cylinder. Passing it to Siesta, he motioned for her to press the small button on the end and point the glass end away from her.

With a press, the room was illuminated in a bright white light. The three young mages initially shielded their eyes before realizing that the room was significantly more lit.

"And that's just a simple, single direction flashlight. " Kamvex said, giving his best salesman impression. "Simple push of a button and you can light up a room. Comes as a lantern too for full room lighting. "

Though slightly impressed by the light, Louise had to ask. "But why not just use magic for it?"

"Look whose using it." He said, pointing to Siesta. "Young girl with no magic and a simple instrument can light up the room with a single press. Where a competent mage still needs to chant and make a target."

A bemused look came across the faces of the three mages whist Siesta stared at the little light in her hand. For her to be holding an object that took even noble mages off guard, no matter how insignificant the object was, was astounding. And his people made more things that don't require magic? "Amazing..."

~Old Osmand's Office~

It had been several hours since the duel between the young Gramont and Valliere's familiar, and Osmond and Colbert had reconvened. In the time between Osmand had ordered his employee to gather everything he had found on Gandalfr and bring it to his office. What the headmaster saw... it was troubling.

Osmand was not as foolish and senile as he showed. His form may have been brittle and frail for decades, but his mind was as sharp as ever. He knew the tales of the legendary familiars. Men and women able to bend certain powers to their will. He knew for certain that a Windalfr, The Right Hand of God and Master of Beasts, was summoned in the Holy City a year or so prior. There was also rumor as to there being a Mjöðvitnir, The Mind of God and Master of Magic. Never in millennia had there been more than one Void mage, and subsequently, only one legendary familiar.

"Great, now we need but The Heart of God to know that catastrophe is near..." He sighed. A small bell sound chimmed in his ear, one of his alarm spells, no doubt Colbert finally returning with his studies and findings.

He spared a glance outside, noting the maid that had gone with Miss Vallìere was leaving the kitchens with enough snacks for a party. It seemed his healers needed to be better trained. He looked to the opening door and greeted his guest, motioning him forward.

It was time to find answers.

~Louise's Room~

* _At least they're calm now..._ * Kamvex thought with a sigh. After a moment more of being flabbergasted, the two red heads started to blitz him with questions while Tabitha took a closer look at the light. Or at least, they let him be upon his bringing up the family rival's ability to work toward a common goal.

Siesta had gone and returned now with drinks and snacks as the five talked. Before he got sucked back into a magic debate he truly didn't know enough about, he decided to get back on track. "I believe about a half hour ago someone asked about my crewmembers?" He asked looking about the room gaining their attention.

Upon getting it, he slipped a small metal band with a blue center off his arm, placing it up on the nearby dresser. "Till that's fixed, there's no reason for it to stay on my arm." He said matter of factly. Reaching for his belt, he grabbed the circular device he'd gotten his grappler out of and fit it into place on the arm. "This though..." after a moment and a push of a button, the piece sprang to life, displaying a holographic image of a symbol reading [ **NsC: mkII** ].

"What is this now?" Kirche asked with wonder, the blue glow taking over the attention of the room. The Germainian woman was a bit too close for Louise's liking, but she too was more interested in the device her familiar had active. But an eye would be kept on her blood rival's wicked ways.

"It stands for Null Space Chamber," Kamvex explained. "It's a tiny storage unit for a bunch of my stuff. Observe..." Pressing the logo brought up another display, a few more options before it opened up, a small swirling vortex within. He pulled out his Grappler and started feeding it into the vortex, the display above showing a digital version of the thing. Once it was gone, the display showed words and numbers that the girls couldn't read.

"Tada! And for my next trick..!" A few more keystrokes brought up a hexagonal device on the display. A final press and the vortex began to spit it out, the item being about three feet in diameter. With nothing else, the device shut off, with the new piece of metal on the bed.

"One holographic projector ready for deployment!" He said, placing it in the corner of the room.

The four women were stunned. His traversal equipment disappears and now this metal sheet comes out of his arm? "How?" Tabitha asked.

"Magitech combination of a Bag of Holding and the catologing and materialization of vendors." He explained as if it were nothing. "This one can hold close to three hundred pounds of stuff in its extradimentional space. All on a neat little watch."

He looked up from his work to see confused expressions. "You guys do have Bags of Holding, right?"

Four heads looked to the others before shaking no. "Seriously? How do guys use that magic if not for utility?"

Louise's mouth was agape as her familiar kept talking. "Any advanced mage worth their salt should have at LEAST looked into these kind of things. Couple millennia ago the mages of my world could teleport to the next star systems and other planes of existence."

With that Louise had heard enough. "There are laws and limits to magic. What you're speaking about is unbelievable."

"So is a beginner mage casually creating metal golems from nothing," he countered. "Making rocks appear in someone's mouth is pretty impressive too. Or as I explained earlier to you Miss, a flock of teenagers casually flying away."

He holds up a hand to stop an incoming tyraide from his master. "However, I've seen what you all can do with magic, and wonder what all else you could do. Surely you can do more than just elemental magics. Otherwise you're hiding progress behind a wall of outdated tradition." He put his hand to his chin again, his 'thinking pose' the girls gathered.

Louise was once again about to lay into him before he stared thinking out loud. "No, that's not right... that's bigoted. All people have they're own traditions and views. Dispite what I think, I currently I know nothing about what you believe, nor why." He rubbed the back of his head, a rueful look on his face. "I have a habit of saying whatever comes to mind. Sometimes I catch it, and others I don't. So I do apologize, Louise," he said with a bow.

Louise gave him a hard look. She was by far the most devout in the room, where the others stared either in disbelief or neutrality, she was obviously angry. However, "At least you understand your mistake familiar. Be sure to be more mindful. Others are not as forgiving as I."

"Of course, Miss." He responded.

"Um..." Siesta said quietly, "would you be able to show us what you were going to?"

"Yes, I'd quite like to see these crewmembers of yours." Kirche seconded.

"I did say that," Kamvex admitted. "And I can use a better analogy for magic and looking further into it for you all." The mages and maid turned to him again as he walked to a small painting on the wall.

It was of Louise in a beautiful regal gown on her family's property overlooking a small lake. "This probably took ages to paint. And most likely by the finest artist in the country. "

Louise nodded. The day had been dreadful, a hot summer afternoon in such a gown was unbearable. The painting was grand, but the time it took to make it was terrible. So deep in thought of the day, she hadn't noticed her familiar take out a knife before the scratching of her wall was heard.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?"

Next to the painting was a gouged out simple stick figure. It had long waves for hair and a smaller stick coming from it's right hand.

"This is you, if you asked someone 10,000 years ago to draw you. In that time, people discovered lead to draw, minerals and oils to make paint. They learned and practiced, teaching generation after generation. They too would discover new skills and arts until finally... this," he gestures from the carving to the painting, "becomes this."

"Not that I don't like seeing Valliere get heated like this," the Germainian questioned, "but what are you trying to say with all this?"

"Progress takes time, dear listeners. It takes more questions and a thirst for knowledge and answers. Such as, with the previous case, hours of standing in sweltering heat, or..." he lifted his hand with his data pad. The girls then heard a small click and a flash of light before he turned the item around, showing a perfect picture of the four of them not a moment ago.

"Or a simple quick picture taken in but a moment? And this tech is around two hundred years old. We have something even more." A few more taps and the metal piece on the floor lit up. After a moment, a simple hologram of Louise popped into existence.

The figure was correct for the most part, though the simple 3d model pails in comparison to the original starting back. Louise looked in ernest, anger mostly forgotten at the moment, as she waved her hand through the light construct. "This is... me?"

"A simplified version, yes," Kamvex supplied. "With a full scan though..." a few more presses and soon he himself appeared, fully colored in and posed, "you get this. Full model. No guesswork. It's all there."

After a few moments of looking, he tapped the pad a few times, the image leaving and constructing another. "Now for the main event."

The form coming together was that of a large brute, the legs each being near the size of Louise or Tabitha's waists. Forming behind was a thick scaled tail, and their first clue that they would see something not human. An armored torso and arms came about next, the chest as wide as a small armoire. Finally, at around seven feet tall, came a blue/green reptilian head, spiked scales on the chin forming a beard of sorts. A menacing figure if they ever saw one, THIS creature took orders from a man nearly half his size?

"Ladies, meet Karikta Grrkek von Iron-Skull," the captain spoke of his first crewmate. "And if you meet him, that's how you'd better address him. As most of you are in high society, you know the meaning and respect for a full name. The Vesk as a race command that respect for their military might. Until you learn who they are and they accept you, you use the full name."

Siesta, the most sacred of the four spoke up to ask, "What would they do then?"

"Do you know what happens if you insult a noble?" She shook her head, terrified. "That but worse. Their society is similar to yours, but replace magic with combat prowess. And most have the ability to fight a mage head on because of it."

The image shifted slightly, becoming a bit taller, but slightly more slender. This bluer Vesk was dressed more loosely in comparison to the armored tank of Karikta, the head was smoother as well. "Speaking of magic, Verset is one of our mages, a Mindbreaker Mystic. While she doesn't have the same physical abilities as Karikta, she's able to destroy a person with just her mind and psionic magic."

"Psionics?"

Kamvex turned to the inquiring blue haired girl. "Magic of the mind. It's our belief that there are four sources of magic: the divines, the arcane, the primal, and the occult, which the mind falls into. We'll go over philosophy later as it IS late and I think we'd all rather finish this before we get derailed again."

Tabitha looked thoughtful for a moment before a silent nod told him to continue. The next image to materialize was that of the two foot tall rat woman Mini-Chew, looking exactly as described.

"Sassy, stubborn, brilliant... and quick to pick playful fights with Karikta. She's our other mage, a Technomancer. It's like Necromancy but with science and less sinister..." he paused thinking on his words, "usually..."

After a short pause, the image once again changed. This time it was a lean humanoid figure, though now the differences were grey skin, an elongated head and a second set of arms! His clothes were a combination of a skin tight suit, a mask over his mouth, and several loose shawls.

Seeing their question early, the captain started to explain, "Galshier. He's a race known as a Kasathan. Very traditional people, many of them enjoy history as a hobby. Mine enjoys flying things really fast." He chuckled for a moment. "Actually his history intake puts him in position to be our chronicler as well, writing down reports and small tidbits of our journey."

His smile turned to a sour frown as he punches in the keys to bring up the next crewmember. It was only Louise who noticed but upon the image that was brought up, she understood.

While the top half was mostly human in look, if a bit metallic, the bottom was all mechanical. Four robotic limbs grafted under the torso to replace lost legs. On his shoulder, a small little drone no bigger than a kitten perched.

"Kail0 V s is the ship's Engineer. He's the one that took the biggest hit in that fight..." He sighed, "someone was looking out for him though. Somehow we were able to keep him alive long enough for some of us to get him back for emergency treatment."

He looked back at the girls, each of them having a look of empathy and some fright. * _It's fine,_ * he reasoned. They, like him, were young. This was the first time he dealt with such a serious problem, the near death of a comrade.

"Luckily I have a good second in command to keep my head on straight." And with that, he brought up the half elven woman that immediately struck fear into the girls hearts. The piercing gaze could be felt even though the hologram, the woman staring back had such a presence.

"How... how can you stand to be in the presence of such a vile creature?" Louise asked, fear and hatred getting the better of her.

Kamvex turned to her slowly, "and that is where we come to a finale of our cultural adventure into art, magic and people." He stooped down to look her straight in the eye. "To be blunt, Louise, you are blind. You see pointed ears and believe them devils. You currently see nothing but the walls instilled around you filled with hate. Fae is a person. Just like any of us in this room she has hopes and dreams that sent her to the stars. If you rounded the ears, you'd say nothing."

Louise grew very quite, the tension leaking from her familiar as thick as could be. Everyone in the room could feel his anger and passion as he spoke. "I know at least one reason why you've failed to cast anything so far Miss. You can't cast magic or grow, because you are too narrow minded. Too proud to ask for true help and too prideful to take up those that offer it."

He stood up and walked to the wall he'd scratched up and put his hand over the damaged part. "Others, no matter their status, stare at the same wall as you. With such tunnel vision, you see nothing but the wall in front of you and the dogma displayed all about it. You'll try to continue to break through it without damaging what 'Truths' lie upon the wall. You won't even step back to see that the wall could be climbed, that a door could be opened or that a different path is available. Without understanding that..."

He stepped to the side to gather his things, the wall completely fixed. "You'll have nothing but a damaged wall, and a bruised ego." He started heading for the door, throwing his coat on as he went. "So then, take a good look at that image. Then ask yourself: are they so different from you?"

And with that, he slipped out the door, the image of the elven woman still staring at the four young girls.

~* _A few minutes later: Vestri Court_ *~

"Sigh... perhaps I was too harsh on them..." Kamvex lamented. He knew he couldn't push views and agendas on those from a less accepting world. "Still though, hate for no reason is terrible. Gotta do some research..."

The trip around the school proved both fruitful and frustrating. Without his Comprehend Language spell, there was no use in truly mapping out the place, as he still couldn't read. * _Another thing on the to-do list,_ * he thought.

The bit of skulking around did show that there were not many guards or teachers roaming. * _Not like there are sons and daughters of major hierarchy he- oh wait!_ * was sarcastically in his head. The next bit of interest was the lights in the large window at the top of the central tower.

"Now what could this be..?"

~Old Osmand's Office~

It was official. Both Osmand and Colbert could prove that the young Valliere girl was a Void Mage. Not only that, her familiar was a Gandalfr. Not just a Gandalfr, but quite possibly the strongest form the Familiar name had taken.

The recorded Gandalfr of the past, when it was done so, were usually commoners that the royal who summoned them had fallen in love with beforehand. Each case, though brief, ended in one of two ways: a happy life for the two, or an early end.

Osmand puffed on his pipe, and after a long and exhausted exhale, spoke first. "There's no use denying it. That boy is most certainly the legendary familiar. And with that knowledge..."

"Miss Valliere's mishaps with magic have taken shape. " Colbert supplied. He stood to fomally address the old wizard. "Sir Osmand, I shall contact the church at once. They will want to know that another Void mage has been-"

"That will not be necessary, Colbert. "

"But sir..!"

Osmand held his hand up to quell the younger professor's questions. "Other than Lífþrasir for unknown reasons, Gandalfr has the shortest life expectancy of the four. His summoners even less so."

He steepled his fingers and gave the balding man a hard look. "Should the Church of Brimir find out too soon, they may send the child to the front of a Holy War. If she cannot cast any spells, then she will be defenseless, regardless of this Gandalfr's prowess."

Colbert could see the rationale of this. The Left Hand was far more suited to combat than any other familiar. That still left a question though, "Where do we go from here then, Sir?"

"We do what we can to protect Miss Valliere and the rest of our young student body." The Headmaster responded. "We do everything in our power to teach her what we can, but in the long run, it will be up to her and her convictions. "

Unbeknownst to the two mages, a coated figure flew to the ground.


	8. Passion and a Day Out

* _Curiouser and curiouser..._ * Kamvex pondered as he wandered the halls. The meeting he eavesdropped on was very interesting to the young man, and gave him a clue as to what to look for and avoid.

* _If the Gandalfr is made for war and battle, I'll have to really dig into what this mark can do,_ * he thought. "For now though, I should get back to Louise. I never shut the hologram off and if she hasn't broken it already, she might be ready to."

Nearing the room, he came to a stop when he saw a large red lizard in front of the door. Hearing his footsteps, the creature looked up from it nap and eyed the captain.

"... something tells me I'm gonna be in trouble soon."

[Louise's Room]

Would the confusion of this day never end? Good, bad, sad, scared, worried, and angry. Her emotions had been put through the ringer today. All she wanted to do was sleep. However, the glow from the hologram projector was still running, still displaying that elf in the corner of her room.

Louise had thought on the things that Kamvex had told her. Of simplified magic. Of other races beyond what she'd seen. Looking back, it was the anticipation of the elf that had dulled her response to the others. Metal men and four armed aliens? Unbelievable. Talking rats? Improbable. Giant honor bound lizards? Sure, lizardmen made home of some swamps and lakes at times, but those were savage creatures.

But it was all true, if only by word. But so far, his words were powerful and true. He had seen things that she hadn't. Experienced adventure, comradely, and friendship. Things she lacked or truly had no experience with.

She looks at the elf again, more conflictions coming to mind. By Brimiric teachings, elves were devil's. Plain and simple. They were evil, vile creatures that needed to be purged from this world. There was no 'talking' with an elf, as they were just as likely to kill you as you were to them.

That thought got her think further. If everyone already thought they were going to kill each other, then why would they even think of diplomacy. * _They wouldn't,_ * she thought. * _If I expected a knife in my back I'd never consider talking..._ *

Perhaps she could dwell on this further later. Maybe start somewhere closer to home. Germainia and Kirche sprung to mind. Though their families and countries had warred against each other for decades, she had never felt maliciousness from her rival. Perhaps... she could start there...?

Her door opened to reveal Kamvex, though he was quite disheveled. There were scorch marks and burns to his clothes, lipstick marks on his cheek and neck, and a very familiar perfume...

* _Nevermind, I will kill her slowly instead..._ *

[Kirche's Room - 15 minutes ago]

Not wanting to hurt the salamander, Kamvex allowed himself to be dragged around by it, sure he'd be able to get out of whatever situation he'd be faced with. * _What's the worst that could happen?_ * he thought.

He was dropped unceremoniously in a dark room, small candles and incense burning. The salamander walked off to small bed where it curled up to either sleep or nap.

"Welcome to my suite, Darling."

The captain turned his head to face the room's owner, the curvaceous, and currently scantily clad, Kirche von Zernst.

"Ah. Hey there Red. Didn't realize I was gone that long."

She giggled lightly, keeping her form completely in view. His ancestors had to be playing with him. * _Bard's luck my ass._ *

"Well, don't just stand there. Come to me." Kirche cooed with her most captivating voice.

He shrugged, figuring he could find out what this all was and maybe more. "But of course M'lady." He strode over to her bed and sat down next to her. He finally noticed two things: first, what underwear she was clad in was shear and mostly see through. While he had been experienced in many areas, women was not one that stood out. There was a small flame here and there, and according to Saleris he was a natural flirt at times, but he was still only seventeen. His heartbeat started to dance as she scooted closer to him. * _ELSEWHERE! Focus somewhere else damnit!_ *

His eyes came to hers, and the worried look on her face.  
Though still distracted, he could read her face clear as day, and latched onto that focus. Though she showed a look of worry, he could see the seductive undertones in the face and body language. * _Okay, I can work with this..._ *

Kirche made a long sigh, and worriedly shook her head.  
"You must think me a lowly, despicable woman. To be thought so is inevitable. Do you understand? My runic name is 'Ardent'."

"So 'Passion' in layman's terms."

"That's why I suddenly called you here. Don't you get it? Isn't this really bad of me?"

She began pressing her impressive bust against him, arms slipping up to remove his coat. "That is indeed very bad."

"But... I'm sure you'll forgive me." Kirche looked at him with moist, watery eyes. Any man would show his most primitive instincts after looking at those eyes.

Fortunately for Kamvex, he was no ordinary man. "Forgive me, Kirche, but I do not understand..?" It didn't mean he wouldn't play along though.

Kirche suddenly clasped his right hand, enveloping it with her warm palm, as the other tossed his coat to the side, before slowly caressing through every finger, sending sparks through his spine.

"Loving you, my dear. To you, my love is that sudden."

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure that's not how love works, Red." She must be joking. Despite that thought, Kirche's face looked serious.

"Your grandeur in defeating Guiche was... just... so cool... like a hero of the legends. I... when I saw you right that moment I was in love. Can you believe it? I was attracted to you just like that! Passion! Oh, this is a passionate love!"

* _Not so sure about that..._ * he thought, though it was getting harder to fight off temptation. * _She's sexy as hell, I'll give her that. But Louise is definitely more attractive, just a different kind of fiery._ * With that, though she began to approach, he turned his head from her lips, thought it didn't stop her from assaulting his neck.

"Why?" She asked, continuing her task.

"I do believe that you are getting lust and love mixed up." He said shivering. Oooh she knew exactly what she was doing.

"Regardless, " she started, a slow lick from his jawline to his ear, "you don't seem to be complaining."

"Who would?" He then removed her hands from his person and scooted away. "However, you can't just fall in love so quickly Red. Otherwise it'll start to cau-"

At that moment, a voice from outside the window interrupted her. A beautiful playboy looked inside indignantly. "Kirche... I came to check because you weren't there on time..."

"Berisson! We'll meet two hours later then!"

"That wasn't what we agreed on!" Kirche nonchalantly took out her wand from between her breasts, and waved it without even looking at him. Flame shot out from a nearby lamp and flew into the gentleman at the window like a snake.

"What an annoying owl."

Kamvex looked at her incredulously. "Boy trouble?"

"Not with you here Darling." As she said this, she tried once again to initiate contact with him, before another disturbance occured.

A sharp-looking man peered into the room with a sad face. "Kirche! Who is that guy? Aren't you going to heat up the night with me?"

"Styx! How does four hours later sound?"

"Who is that guy, Kirche?" Styx was getting mad, and as he was about to enter the room, Kirche waved her wand again. The fire flew from the lamp again, hit the man, and sent him to the ground.

Kamvex raised an eye at this, "One person is all that matters, huh?"

"Well, this was last minute I'll admit."

He shook his head. "Sorry Kirche, I have no interest in being someone's boy toy or one night stand." He stood and retrieved his coat before turning back to her. "If you want a friend however, I wouldn't mind. You can even keep up your flirtation if it suits you, just don't expect anything from it."

[Louise's Room - Present]

"So I walked out past some more angered... suitors..." Kamvex sat on his knees as he recounted the last part of his evening. The glow of the lamp and hologram lit in an odd glow. The contrasting lights brought an air of etherealness to Louise's form as she laid across the bed. It was alluring in a different way than he'd previously experienced not a little bit ago.

"Is that so..?" She questioned, flipping her hair back a bit. The move exposed her a bit more of her figure to him, and still being a bit heated, he drank everything in as he nodded in confirmation. She gave a cute frown before motioning to his form. "And the burn marks? "

* _Oh right,_ * "She was none too pleased with me taking my leave and more boys to annoy her. So she blasted the others and I got caught in the edge of the blast."

Louise looked down at her kneeling familiar before a bemused smile came across her face. "Ha! I'm glad that you got away from that siren's call, though I wish I could have seen her face." Her smile faded to a neutral frown again, "however, I wonder why you allowed her to do as she pleased in the beginning. "

He gave a nervous chuckle. "Well, originally I wanted to just see what she wanted. But as it continued I knew it was nothing serious. " he trailed off looking to the side.

Louise wasn't having any of that. "Explain."

"What? A guy can't be a gentleman?"

Louise looked hard into his eyes. "There are a plethora of lords and nobles that have mistresses or concubines. Most of them are gentleman in their social circles."

"There are probably a few noblewoman who are the same, Louise." He fired back. "Example as of now, Kirche."

She hummed in thought before relenting. "I suppose you're correct." She rolled off the bed and stood, walking to the projector. "Now show me how to put this light out so we may sleep. It has been a... trying day."

He could understand that. Kamvex motioned her to bed as he deactivated the projector remotely. That done, the two climbed into their respective beds and fell into comfortable slumber.

It was a few days removed from the incident with Guiche, and now things were finally normalizing for the young pinkette and her familiar. Today was The Day of Void, as Kamvex found, a day of rest for Halkeginia. Something he desperately needed.

The days were spent listening to lectures for magical practice and theory that he had only a small grasp of. It didn't help that he couldn't read anything during the days, lest he ruin his plans for nights and reconnaissance. He'd have to learn to read the language at some point, but it wasn't a priority yet.

His afternoons and nights were spent running the grounds and learning the area. He'd mark down specific locations, such as Louise's classes, the Library, and special doors and buildings. The Tower of Void was supposedly unused, but he'd seen Professor Colbert enter and exit several times. He'd figure that the important literature was there, so he could make a start there next week.

This was all in between the several chores he had to do for Louise. Most of these were menial tasks he hadn't minded, but it did bring him to a new thought as he did laundry.

"Clothes."

Louise gave him a questioning stare as she looked up from her book. "Don't you have clothes already? Why do we need to go to town for more?"

"Well for one, the fabric is much different. Not only in how it's made, but what it's made of." He started to explain. "It will start to stand out sooner or later, and I can always get into some armor I have really quick if the situation calls for it."

Louise didn't look convinced. "If we are just around here, then there should be no real need for new clothes then Kamvex. "

"Alright fine! I'm also bored!" He exclaimed. "There's got to be a town nearby right? I'd like to go and visit. Do some sightseeing you know. This is like a vacation for me, but I'm stuck at the hotel."

Louise thought for a moment. It was true he'd had nowhere else to go since getting here, and it wasn't likely to change much. But... "Fine. We'll go into town today, but don't expect this every Void Day. I only get so much from home for spending."

"No worries, I wouldn't be so presumptuous as to think so."

She huffed as she closed her book. "Alright, then we'll leave immediately. The capital is three hours by horseback. "

As they started making their way down, Kamvex's eyes lit up at that. "Horses huh? Sounds exciting! Never ridden a horse before. ... Or any animal come to think about it."

"Huh? You don't have horses?"

"Well our modes of transportation are vastly different." He explained. "I have one we can use next time. It's usable for up to two people in the correct mode."

"Then you'll have to show me next time. However..." they reached the bottom when the pinkette turned and pointed to the prosthetic arm, "what are you going to do about that? Have you not fixed your halo-guise?"

"HOLO-guise, and no, I just don't have the components to do so." The captain struck his thinking pose for but a moment before snapping his finger. "Got it! Grab the horses and I'll be at the entrance in a bit!" He shouted as he took off.

"Wai-" she tried to shout, but he was already turning a corner. "Ugh, what does he have up his sleeve now?" With nothing left to do, Louise made her way to the stables.

[Kirche's Room]

Kirche groaned as she woke up, still groggy from her nights activities. She looked up to see her window now repaired from its destruction a few nights ago. It was the thought of who was in her sights that night that got her waking mind functioning, and with a sultry smile, began to get herself ready. It was during her application of lipstick that she looked outside to notice that her rival and dashing familiar begin riding away from the school.

* _Leaving for a day out, are you?_ * she thought. Wrapping her cloak around herself, she strode out with a purpose. Kirche knew exactly who to talk to.

[Tabitha's Room]

For Tabitha, the Day of Void was a gift. A time to relax and get lost in one of her books. She didn't much care for others when she had this time, and usually was not disturbed.

Unfortunately that would not be the case this day, as loud, strong knocks rocked her door. Without getting up she grabbed her staff, casting a spell of Tranquility, to stop the noise and allow herself to re-immerse herself into her story.

It wasn't until the book was yanked away from her that she notice Kirche, babbling silently through her spell. Seeing no other way, she canceled her magic to listen to her friend.

"Tabitha! Get ready, we're going out!"

Tabitha only softly explained to her friend, "Day of Void." That explanation was enough for Tabitha, who attempted to take her book back from Kirche's grasp. Kirche stood up and raised the book high in the air, their height difference barring Tabitha from the book.

"Yes, I know how Days of Void are important to you, I really do. But now's not the time for this talk! I'm in love! It's love! Do you get it now?" She didn't, and shook her head. Kirche was propelled by her emotions, but Tabitha was a calm and collected thinker.

"Right… you won't move until I explain. Geez… I. AM. IN. LOVE! But he is going out with that annoying Louise today! I want to go after them, and find out where they're going! Do you get it now?" Tabitha still didn't, because she still didn't know why that mattered to her.  
"They just left! On horseback! I can't catch up without your familiar, you know? Please help me at least with that!" Kirche started crying.

Tabitha finally nodded. * _So that's why… you need my familiar to catch up._ *

"Oh thank you so much… so… let's hurry up!" Tabitha nodded again. Kirche was her friend, and she couldn't help it if her friends had their problems that they couldn't take care of themselves. It was a bit annoying, but she didn't have a choice. She opened her window, and whistled. The sound of the whistle rang in the sky for a moment. She then jumped out of the window, Kirche following close after. Then, a Blue/Silver dragon flew into the air and received its two passengers.

"Sylphid is still so awesome no matter how many times I see it!" Kirche grabbed a protruding spine and sighed in admiration.

The dragon swiftly and perfectly caught the upward draft around the tower, and reached 200 miles in the air in the blink of an eye. "Where?" Tabitha succinctly asked Kirche.

Kirche immediately cried, "I don't know… I was panicking."

Tabitha didn't mind and commanded her wind dragon, "Two people on horseback. Don't eat them." Her dragon made a short grunt, showing understanding. Its blue scales glittered, and its wings flapped strongly to the wind. It flew high in the air, scouring the ground for two riders on horseback.

[Capital City of Tristain]

"Oh that's smarts." Kamvex complained. The ride had been rough for the spacefarer, never having done this before. Everything was sore, especially since he fell once or twice.

"I told you we could have ridden together." Louise remarked. Her familiar however waved her off.

"Thanks for the concern, but I probably needed to learn anyway." He replied. "Besides, it was fun!"

Louise smiled and shook her head. It amused her how chipper he was after the long ride here. He complained about the trip for the first half, and loudly after his second fall. But upon starting to really learn to ride, he started to have his fun.

It was his quick learning that brought her back down. "I'm honestly surprised you learned that quickly..."

The Envoy could immediately pick up the change in tone and inflection. Past that and looking to her he noticed her sagging shoulders and slightly downcast face. He smiled and put an arm around her, pulling her into him as the got to a side of the road. "I had a good teacher," he said winking at her. "Besides, I know how to go slightly faster than a trot without falling off. I'm not that good."

The girls face flushed with a newly familiar heat. Somehow, at least once a day, her partner would do something to get her blushing and even stammering. This was the first time since the summoning that he'd pulled her close. The thought of what transpired not a week ago... that kiss...

Her mind overloaded as she pushed herself away from him. "Wh-w-w-what do you think you're doing, p-p-putting your hands on me in such a way!?"

He chuckled. "I'm thinking that you're adorable when you get like this." He put his hands up apologetically. "If it's a bit too much I'll try to tone it down."

She huffed and folded her arms, blush still present on her face. "I'm not used to such... displays. Especially not from a boy."

"Got an old friend then?"

She smiled as she recalled her only real friend. "I had the honor of being the princess's playmate when we were children."

Kamvex whistled, "Wow. Talk about friends in high places." The two began to walk some more before he spoke again. "Think you could get us an audience with the queen then?"

"And what business would you have with her majesty?"

"I require a bigger meal, magic stone be damned."

With that, he got a desired effect as Louise laughed.

After a moment, she began to think to herself. She had heard some of his complaints and overheard him speaking with the maid. That the chef had wanted to feed him behind closed doors, referring to him as 'Our Star' for his defeat of Guiche.

Kamvex however, politely declined the offer. Why she didn't truly know, but after this week she figured she could be lenient. "If you keep things professional, I'll allow you to have those extra meals with the servants." His stunned face was enough of a win for her here as she smiled smugly.

His stunned face was for good reason though. He schooled his face and began following her again. It was true he'd been talking to Siesta, but a lot of that had been during times away from Louise. * _I thought she said she couldn't do normal things with me as a familiar..._ * he thought. * _Then again, it doesn't seem like shes seeing through my eyes... Could she..?_ * he dismissed the thought. He could delve further into things at a later point.

~《45 Minutes Later - Outside the Clothing Store》~

"A bit muted for now, but it should work." The freshly dressed familiar said. He was now dressed in a more servant fashion, if a bit more flashy. His boots had been replaced with a pair of active dress shoes, leading to black slacks. A white dress shirt much in the style of Guiche's was tucked in under a red vest with a hood attached and gold buttons running down the center. On his hands were two white gloves, meant to match and hide his 'horrifically scarred hand' that he'd bandaged up prior. The only things remaining from his old attire were his headband, as it had too many applications for him, and his kapenia secured around his waist. In his hands he carried a few boxes of other clothes he'd asked for and planned to put into his storage unit.

Louise had caught herself a few times just staring at her familiar . He looked good in her world's style of dress. VERY good. She shook her head momentarily. She would NOT turn into Kirche!

... but that didn't mean she couldn't appreciate the view at times.

She caught herself again and cleared her throat to speak. "At least you will be able to blend in more when we are out. Though I have two questions. "

"Shoot." He said moving to an alley.

"Why did you need all these other clothes, on top of your old ones? Not to mention some sort of secret custom outfit."

He smiled as he started to register his new clothes. "Most of my items use several power sources I have, including my clothes and armor," he started. "That being said, the power is not unlimited, so extra clothes is the least I can start with."

He turned and started walking with Louise in step. "The commission is for true dress clothes I jotted down and designed. I figure I'll be at a party at some point, so it'd be nice to have."

The mage nodded. While she didn't quite grasp the concept of clothes taking some form of power, she could understand taking necessary steps to make things easier. Even the forethought to have a suit of some sort made for him was great insight on his part that she was embarrassed to have not thought of.

Noticing her mood dampening for some reason, her familiar decided to keep the conversation going. "So what was the other question? "

Oh! "Right! Why did you add a hood to the back of that vest?" It didn't make much sense to her. "Would a cloak not work just as well?"

He looked at her for a moment before beginning to laugh. "Sorry sorry. It's a trope from a lot of different stories and plays where I'm from. A defining characteristic of the hero is that they've somehow got a hood on clothes that don't really fit it. I honestly couldn't resist!"

Louise's eye started to twitch. "Are you sure your an experienced adventurer and not a kid that got lucky?"

He chuckled and looked toward her, catching something in the corner of his vision. "Why can't I be both. As an example, we are going to turn right at the next cross section, and you are going to take a glance back at where we've come from. Say nothing, and keep walking."

She quirked an eyebrow at him before resigning herself to his game. As they made their turn, she looked to see a familiar head of red hair and a staff too large for the one it belonged to. Her eyes widened as Kamvex pulled her down the street before she could yell.

"What are they doing here? " she hissed.

"Don't know but I think they're following us. "

Louise's eyes snapped back to him, "then we should confront them."

"Nah, let's make sure first."

She looked up to him, a quick peek behind to see they too had come this way. "And then?"

"And then, Miss Louise, we have some fun."

~《Two Hours Later - With Kirche and Tabitha.》~

For hours now, the red and blue haired pair had been following their quarry. Kirche, out of near desperation, had asked Tabitha to keep track of where her 'Darling' had visited with her rival.

So far, by the petite girl's count, they had visited three different shops, a clothing store, a book store, and a potion maker. The second stop was what had caught her eye, as she had no clue as to what they might need there.

It was then that they took a sudden turn down an alleyway that Kirche's attention was drawn away from her daydreams. "Do you think they saw us, Tabitha? "

She paused a moment. "Possible." She said quietly. "Observant familiar. "

"Then we have to catch up to them!" The busty redhead exclaimed as she began to run to the alley. Tabitha however continued to walk. There was no reason to hurry herself. Besides, Kirche needed her help to get back to the academy anyway. Perhaps she could find a quiet shop to sit and re-

"KYAAAA!" Kirche's voice screamed out from the alleyway. This had Tabitha's interest peaked. * _What could have..?_ * she sighed and moved to the near catatonic red head before peering down the corridor.

There in the darkness were their targets, in a tight embrace, and lips locked firmly in place in a loving kiss. Louise was on her tip toes, arms wrapped around the neck of her familiar as he stood over her, hands at her waist but holding her close.

Kirche couldn't take it another moment before running forward. "Darling! You must get away from tha-" as she reached them, she reached to pull Kamvex away when she passed straight through, running right into the wall.

Tabitha walked to her friend, waving her staff through the couple before the image dissipated. "Illusion Magic. Basic, but well placed."

"Ow... I'm glad you're impressed..." Kirche complained as she stood. "I didn't know Louise knew illusion magic. When did that Valliere learn to do that?"

Tabitha looked around before spotting two figures on a roof not too far away. The taller of the two waved before sweeping the other off their feet and jumping away. "Familiar."

~《With Kamvex and Louise》~

Two more rooftops away, Kamvex stopped still laughing at what had transpired. Even Louise couldn't stop after being put down again. "Never in my wildest dreams did I think I'd be able to get that Zerbst harlot to embarrass herself like that!"

"Good thing you listened to my idea then right?" Louise had originally been against such a display, even if it was an illusion. Her thought being that if the wrong person saw, then her reputation would further decline. The counterpoint from her familiar was that it would be in a place that only their quarry would see, and by the time anyone else did, Kirche would be on the floor.

"Mmmm... fine, I guess you were right." She admitted. "But don't think too highly of yourself for just that. You're lucky it worked the way you wanted."

The Varasian shook his head light heartedly, "Yes yes Louise, I understand. " He looked over the distance, another destination coming to mind. "Hey Louise, where is there a weapon shop? I think I need to get something a little more with the times, you know?"

Louise looked to him, about to retort but held her tongue. It was true that he had weapons of his own, but like his arm they would stand out. If what he'd said about his clothes was true, then his weapons were a last resort. She looked out on the cityscape before pointing.

"I believe there's one a few streets away. Let's get down and-"

"And miss a quick rooftop run? No way!" He replied quickly.

"What? I can jump across buildings like that!"

Kamvex ignored her and began to scan a path. There was a fairly easy one he was sure Louise could do. Smiling, he turned back to get her to follow him, but saw the look of terror on her face. He had the decency to look bashful, hand coming to scratch the back of his head, "Alright, we won't have you do any running."

Louise sighed in relief before she was picked up in a bridal fashion again. "W-wh-what do you think you're doing!?"

"You have to get used to how I travel in case of emergency, Miss," he replied swiftly. "Here we go!"

* _Ehh!?_ * And with that, they began a swift decent.

Had they been taking the roads, the journey may have been a twenty minute walk. But running and jumping on the rooftops cut that time down to five. The wind whipping in her hair, the fast pace; it was all so exhilarating, so fun, so-

"- DANGEROUS!" The pinkette screamed, hitting her familiar's shoulder repeatedly. She had surprising force in such a small frame. "If you ever think about doing something like that again? I'll... i'll... "

"Alright alright already. I won't do this unless your life is in danger otherwise." He conceded... "Unless it might otherwise be fun."

"Kamvex!"

"Relax Miss. I won't truly endanger you in any way." He smiled, guilt plastered on his face. "I have a terrible habit of getting like this during times that aren't serious. I like to poke and find breaking points in people.."

Louise looked in confusion. What exactly was he trying to say?

He shook his head and turned to the store and began to head in. "Nevermind Miss. I'll just try not to make this a habit." The pinkette tilted her head. This guy was getting more confusing by the second. Wasn't he supposed to be some fearless space captain? Not a hyperactive fool or an insecure boy.

* _Well,_ * she pondered as she began to follow, * _its not like I'm a shining example of a mage..._ * she looked down in distress. Geez, how had things gone from excitement to a low for her this quickly?

Kamvex opened the door for her and noticed the downcast look, filing it away for later. It wasn't a look that suited her, and he didn't like it one bit. She usually had it when she messed up but could quickly mask it with pridefulness or anger. Out of the blue like this though? He'd have to dig into it more.

Despite the bright daylight outside, the shop was a bit dark inside. A gas lamp flickered. The walls and shelves were filled with unorganized weapons. A detailed suit of armor decorated the room. A man in his fifties smoking a pipe eyed Louise suspiciously. That is, until he saw the pentagram on her golden button. He removed his pipe and said, "My lady! My noble lady! All of my wares here are real and reasonably priced! There's nothing criminal here!"

* _If that not the sketchiest thing I've ever heard..._ *

"I'll be your customer." The mage responded.

* _TOO NAIVE!_ *

"Oh… that's rather weird… a noble buying a sword! Quite strange."

Louise tilted her head "Why is that?"

"Well… priests wave sacred staffs, soldiers wave swords, and nobles wave wands. Isn't that the rule?"

"Oh, I'm not the one using it. My familiar is looking for a new blade."

"Ahh… a familiar that can use a sword, huh?" The shopkeeper spoke in a lively voice, and looked at Kamvex. "I believe that would be this gentleman over there?"  
Louise nodded.

As the two talked, the familiar in question browsed quietly. He wondered how many times his ancestors had been in a shop like this before, ordering either their first set of weapons and armor, or their finest magic blades.

He had wanted to find a rapier, a sword many of his past namesakes had held. But it seemed too fancy a weapon that this shop didn't keep in stock. * _Another time then..._ * After a while, he turned back to the shopkeeper and Louise to see him trying to sell her a golden sword that was encrusted with jewels.

"How much?" she asked.

"Well… it's made by the famous Germanian alchemist Lord Shupei. It can cut through metal like butter because of the magic infused in it! See this inscription here?" The shopkeeper proudly pointed at the words on the handle. "You can't get this cheaper anywhere else."

"Well… I'm a noble." Louise held her head up high.

At that, the shopkeeper bluntly gave the price, "Two thousand écus, or three thousand new gold coins."

"What?! You can buy a holiday home with a garden with that!" Louise said, shocked. While this world's currency was foreign to him, either of those prices were like that of Platinum Pieces of the old world.

"A famous sword is worth as much as a castle, my lady. A holiday home is quite cheap compared to this."

* _While true, I can tell he's messing with her..._ * Kamvex picked up a nearby knife and entered a quick stance, the power of his runes flowing through him. He set the knife down and briskly walked forward, taking hold of the Alchemist's Blade.

* _Nothing._ * The bronzed man looked toward the blacksmith and sneered. "How dare you try to trick my mistress with such a decoration."

"What are you talking about, boy? That blade is-"

"Flimsy and nothing special." He countered. "This thing couldn't cut through butter!" He threw the blade down where it broke in two.

Louise and the shopkeeper looked down in horror, one at the thought of being duped, and the other at the thought of lost coin. The second turn angry though. "You had better have the coin to pay for that missy!"

Louise started to panic before an outstretched arm came before her as Kamvex spoke. "Do you not know whom you speak to, cur? This is Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière, third daughter of the Duke and Duchess de la Vallière. An YOU," he pointed at the man for emphases, "tried to sell what is her personal guard a faulty piece of equipment at best, and a lie at worst."

The shopkeeper flinched at this as Louise stared in awe. Was this the Captain that she'd summoned?

"Who knows how many others you've done this to as well. I should have you brought to the palace personally for endangering not only the nobility, but the loyal soldiers and guards that protect them!"

"Please!" The shopkeeper begged, "I can't be thrown in prison! My wife and children depend on this coin!"

Kamvex truly felt for the man. He was about to come to a compromise with him before his charge spoke up. "Kamvex. Behind me." He looked to see that she had an impassive face on, and that she would deal with the rest of this. He stood and backed off. If nothing else, he could smooth things over better.

The young noble stood over the trembling man, arms crossed and imposing. "So you admit to trying to swindle me?" The man nodded weakly. "And this was to keep your family well kept?"

"Yes, Lady Vallière." He responded. "My wife does all she can to help our children and parents, but it leaves me as the only one that works for pay. We try to give the children the schooling that we did not have, but it took this to do so."

Louise looked toward her familiar who nodded. She turned back to the groveling man and spoke again. "It is good that it was not my Mother or eldest sister that you tried this on, commoner. You may have been killed on the spot." He flinched at that thought. "You will sell us whatever weapon my familiar wishes, for 100 new gold, and never try to sell those as real weapons," she decided, pointing to the broken blade. "Do this, and we shall never speak of this again. Are those terms acceptable? "

"Th-they are... Lady Vallière."

"Very well. Kamvex?" The familiar nodded and went about looking before the three heard a deep voice.

"Wow! Those two really let you have it, didn't they?" The voice rang out before a metallic laugh rang out.

* _The hell?_ * Kamvex thought moving to the barrel that the voice came from. "An Intelligent weapon?"

"Huh, seems your eyes aren't just for decoration. Right here buddy." Kamvex scanned the barrel to see the clinking, moving metal on the hilt of a broadsword. With that settled, he pulled out the blade.

"I always wondered what kind of mage could make a sword speak… but it's got a rotten tongue, always arguing with my customers."

"That's because most of your customers are fools that don't know the difference between the hilt and the pommel." The sword replied.

"This is what I'm talking about! Couldn't you be a little less mouthy Derf!"

"Derf huh?" Kamvex questioned. "Sounds a bit short for a legendary weapon."

"HA! I like you kid! The full name is Derflinger." The blade replied.

"Derflinger. Fantastic name! Mine is Kamvex Zamfi."

The sword fell silent, and it seemed to closely observe Kamvex. After a while, it silently spoke. "So you came… are you a user?"

"Well that's rather ominous. " the captain said. He then lowered his voice so the others couldn't hear. "If you mean a special or specific familiar, yes. But I don't know enough yet, neither does the girl. I'd like to find more before I say anything. "

"I see," the sword accepted. "Well then, regardless, take me with you partner!"

"Huh!?" Louise exclaimed. "You want that thing?"

"Absolutely. " Kamvex confirmed. "There's a reason intelligent weapons are rare. Honestly, I'd have paid what you were asking for the decoration for this guy."

"Haha! Someone knows what I'm worth!"

The mage sighed. With his vast adventuring knowledge by himself and his family's past, she knew better than to question him. "Fine, take my wallet and pay the man." Kamvex smiled and nodded, pulling out the money needed to give.

As the shopkeeper counted the coin by the broken blade, his buyer spoke up. "By the way, this blade? Reforge it and sell it for what it is. Tell nobles that they can have guards wear them as decoration, with a real sword thrown in for true protection." He winked, "trust me, people eat that stuff up."

The shopkeeper looked up and smiled slightly, "I'll keep that in mind." He put the coin away and produced a scabbard. "If Derf gives you any trouble, just shove him in here. That should take care of him."

"Thanks. " Kamvex slid the blade in and slung him over his shoulder before turning to Louise. "Shall we M'lady?"

"Hmph, fine. Let us be on our way." She turned to the shopkeep. "Remember your promise and my generosity this day, understand." Without another word, she turned, flipping her hair as she walked out. Kamvex waved and trailed after her.

The keeper looked towards the two, then the blade on his counter, recalling the young man's words. "Decoration huh?" He took the blade back and started thinking on new ideas.


	9. Second Week as a Familiar

Finally a routine was in place for the spacefaring familiar. After a few more days to acclimate, he set himself a schedule, keeping himself fit and sharp. Every day without fail, he'd begin with Louise and her classes till lunch. Afterwards he'd split off for his own routine. While learning how magic here worked was good, he figured that the afternoon lessons on nobility could be skipped. Louise shined there, and didn't need the emotional support in those classes.

Every other day, he'd exercise by either running as he could and shadow sparring in Vestri court. Today however was a day of the mind.

"Maybe one of these days I should get Guiche to summon up some golems for me..." he mused as he poured over a book of Tristain's language. He was getting the learning down quickly, much more than some of his other lessons, though it was easy in comparison to his hardest learned language.

* _Honestly though, this is unnatural..._ * he thought. He expected to still be on picture books and the like. But here he was with high elementary level reading. While not much, it had only been a few days that he'd picked this much up. He glanced to his new blade. Perhaps he knew something.

"Hey Derf. What are the supplemental powers that come from being Gandalfr? I get the whole weapon proficiency and increased physical ability, but is there anything else?"

"Hmmm..." the sword thought, popping out of the scabbard. "Not much comes to mind. I believe the power of the runes can help you learn faster in this new world, but that's all I can think of."

Kamvex looked down to his left arm. These runes were incredible, and he needed to find more. He was nearly ready to start looking further into the libraries during the nights for true confirmation and proof. Based on her personality, Louise would take nothing less than 100 percent proof of her Void Magic. He and Derflinger just saying as such would do nothing.

That was for the probable future though. For now, he was starting to get stiff. He rose, stretching and popping joints as he twisted and turned, before he saw one of the rarer familiars looking about curiously. Tabitha's dragon, Sylphid he believed the name was. * _I wonder how the dragon's here are? She seems alright._ * With that, he began to head over.

Sylphid saw the tall human coming to her almost immediately. He had an air of calmness to his presence that only a few rare humans had. It was the same air that her summoner had as well. As he approached, he outstretched his warm hand as a gesture of good faith. * _He doesn't seem bad,_ * the young dragon thought. She craned her long neck down and nuzzled her snout against the hand.

"Wow, you are a tame one aren't you," he commented. "Most of the dragons back home would incinerate someone doing this by your age." He chuckled when she gave him an inquisitive look. "Looking for Tabitha then?" She nodded with a light growl. "Unfortunately classes aren't over yet, but I was heading over to the kitchen for a snack if you'd like something."

At the thought of a snack, the dragon beamed. {"OH a snack? Illococoo would love a snack before seeing Big Sis!"} She growled and chirped happily.

"Illococoo? Is that your real name?"

The azure dragon froze. Had she messed up? She had spoken in her native tongue, right!? {"How? How did you...? I didn't say anything in human! Did I!?"}

Kamvex stared at the panicking dragon. "No no, nothing like that. You didn't say anything in the common language here."

She looked confused and distressed. If she didn't say anything, then how-

{"My family has been able to speak in Draconic for millennia."} He said in the old dragon tongue she had been used to. "I'm actually quite fluent, but it's murder on the throa- WHOA!"

The friendly dragon snatched him up in what he could assume was too tight of a hug. {"Wow, oh WOW! I can talk to someone! I can actually talk to someone else! This is so great!"} She exclaimed excitedly.

"Not if I die from this... " he said as he was rag dolled around. "Air please!"

Realizing what she was doing, Illococoo set him down. {"Sorry Mister..."}

"Kamvex. Not Mister. I'm not that much older than your Big Sis."

The dragon's eyes closed as she thought. Then popped open excitedly again. {"Then, how about Brother Vexy!"} At this, he face planted. With a confused tilt of the head, his companion addressed him again, {"Brother Vexy?"}

"How is it..." he began, mumbling in the dirt, "that every hyperactive woman I meet calls me that?" The dragon just blinked innocently.

"Kamvex!" Louise shouted. Her final class for the day had ended well enough, but she expected her partner familiar to be waiting for her like he had been for the last several days. She groaned as she began searching, "Geez, where is that guy? He shouldn't be leaving me like this."

An arm wrapped around her shoulders as a flirtatious voice sounded. "Boy trouble, Vallière?"

Said girl sighed, removing the arm from around her. "I don't know if I like you this way more or less Zerbst," she started. "But no, just trouble finding him."

After their shopping trip, Louise and Kamvex decided to wait for the redheaded flirt to return. After Sylphid came flying into the courtyard she tried to escape, but was unable to get away from the adventurer. After a good scolding and more talk, Kirche had tried to tone things down a bit, in exchange for Louise being less hostile. The Germainian didn't feel that the two of them had to fight over their ancestors' spats, and so the two began an uneasy familiar acquaintance.

Well, uneasy on Louise's part. Kirche acted as if they'd been friends since birth. The redhead in question spotted Tabitha looking around worriedly as well. Her mannerisms may have been masked to most, but the way she was whistling, she may as well be crying out louder than Louise!

"I know Tabitha was going to take Sylphid out on a ride today," she commented. "And Kamvex seems the curious sort. Perhaps we'll find them together?" The pinkette thought a moment before nodding.

Tabitha was in fact worried. Illococoo had not yet ignored her calls, and this was troubling for the young woman. Just as she was about to call again, she heard a call from her friend and turned to them, now noticing the lack of familiars. "Missing familiars..."

Kirche shrugged, "If I know Flame, he's currently napping in my room. It's Darling and your Dragon that are missing."

Louise twitched at the lustful redhead's nickname for her familiar but calmed herself down. Having Kamvex for a familiar and further tolerating Kirche was doing wonders for her hair trigger anger. "The succubus here thinks Kamvex is too curious for his own good. I tend to agree in this case."

Tabitha turned downward to think. From what she knew, it made sense. The human familiar was a curious sort. That also wasn't taking into account the curiosity of her own partner as well. "Sylphid... curious as well. Concur." She turned to Louise. "Where to start?"

Louise brought a hand to her chin, resting it between the thumb and index finger. She had unknowingly started copying her familiar's thinking pose. "Mmmm... it's possible he went to the kitchens. That maid, Siesta, usually works the kitchens around this time."

After having given him permission to get more food if he wanted, Kamvex had taken to it in a heartbeat. He would still eat meals with Louise, but during the early afternoon or after dinner he would head to the kitchen for more food and conversation. Louise continued to decline his offers to go with him. She believed in two truths about the situation.

The first was that she was a noble, she did not simply consort with commoners and serving staff. The second was that because she was a noble, she doubted they would want her there anyway. Either way, usually not going was for the best. This time however, he was late, and possibly holding up another's time as well.

As the girls came around the bend leading to the servants' quarters and kitchen, they heard the boisterous voice of Kamvex, chattering away incessantly. Thinking it was the maid he was talking to, she paid no mind, until she spotted him. Dragon next to him, no maid in sight, and carrying on a conversation with the azure beast.

She turned to question her blue haired companion but before she could, Tabitha rocketed forward, staff in hand and ready to attack. Just what was going on?!

Illococoo, Kamvex realized, was an incredibly curious creature. From what he was eating to his family's wealth of stories, she wanted to talk and listen. Originally he had planned to include Siesta but she had been called out to the headmaster's office for one reason or another. Which was fine, it just meant he didn't have to act as a translator now. It could be done again at another time.

Though he had talked so much, now it was his turn to ask questions. "So, what was your home like Syl?"

The dragon tilted her head at the nickname, but happily answered. {"Oh the forest out here is lovely! There's a good amount of game and a nice spacious cave to call home!"}

"You misunderstood me," he replied. "What was your home like before your summoning? You're young enough to just be coming out of wyrmling status so I'd have to think your parents still cared for you."

Illococoo eyes closed as she thought. Then they began to strain as she wracked her brain to remember. However... {"I don't know..." }

Kamvex looked down, saddened, the effect hed previously thrown off becoming clear. "I see. So that was the other effect." She tilted her head in question. "When I was first summoned here, I felt an odd sensation in the back of my head. I've felt the type before, most mind affecting spells feel that way. I threw off that particular effect, though I was wondering what it was. Seems I have my answer." He looked to the skies and sighed, closing his eyes. {"That's too cruel. "}

The dragon looked down to him, seeing he was deep in thought. {"But if I don't remember, then i can't be sad, right? Isn't that good?"}

Kamvex opened his eye to her. "Pretend it was Tabitha that was taken from you. Think how you would feel if you found her and she knew nothing about your existence." She moved her head away sadly. That thought... it hurt. Then the boy continued. "Perhaps with base creatures and magical beasts with a bit less initial intelligence this is fine, but for someone like you or me? I'd hate it if my memories began to slip away."

Illococoo looked down, the thought of someone she cared about not knowing her? Of Big Sis Tabitha not remembering her? It was painful. If she felt that from a hypothetical question, then what about... her parents... If she ever ran into them, would she even remember? The thought stared to make her worry.

Kamvex could hear the soft growls and rumblings from the beast by him, surmising her feelings. With a grin, he kipped up. "Don't worry about it Illococoo. " The dragon's head swiveled to face him. "When we get some more freedom, I'll look into these this, see if we can't track down where you came from." As he was stretching his hand out to give his new friend a pat, it was only his experience that allowed him to back away in time for a blade of wind to pass.

This was followed up by Tabitha springing in between her familiar and the possible threat. "Won't hunt her. Die." The bluenette then quickly chanted as a drill of air came after her target.

"Whoa!" Another quick dodge got him out of the way. "Look, even if I WAS going to hunt a dragon, it would be a big one terrorizing a city, and I assure you that it would be more than just me!"

"Kamvex, what did you do!?" His mistress demanded as she ran to the site.

"Your guess is as good as mine! Hey Sylphid, little help here? Why is Tabitha trying to kill me!?" Another blast of wind came his way, though this time Kamvex was unable to dodge, sending him careening away.

"Know too much. Cannot take chance."

Sylphid flew up in a panic. {"I... I'm a Rhyme Dragon, a rare type that can speak human language and... and other things. But we're nearly extinct. Big Sis is trying to protect me!"}

That clicked with the adventurer. He looked up to the determined eyes of Tabitha. "I'm not a heartless bastard. I won't hand her over to anyone. I was talking with her because I understand the Draconic language."

Tabitha raised her staff to just under his chin. She searched for any lies within his speech before turning slightly to her familiar. "Truly?" The dragon nodded vigorously. Had her master not been meaning to kill someone, it may have been an amusing sight. Said girl turned back to the target of her ire. "Prove."

Kamvex cleared his throat a bit before speaking in a gravelly tone, words that made no true sense to her, but that she was used to hearing from Sylphid. She held her stance for a moment before dropping her staff. "Watching you. Sylphid, come." Without another moments hesitation, the Galian turned and mounted the dragon and directed it to fly off.

{"See you later, Brother Vexy!"}

The captain watched as the two flew away before laying flat with a thud and sigh of relief. The sun was blocked by the appearance of Louise standing over him with Kirche giggling just behind. "Is this a weekly thing you do?" Louise asked. "Just continuously cause or get into trouble?"

"We have not yet gotten to trouble yet," he answered instantly. "But, yes, that is my usual M.O." Of course, with that kind of answer he made sure to prepare for the incoming kicks from Louise and laughter from the by standing redhead.

"So, how is your research going?" Louise asked once in the safe confines of her room. Kamvex had let her in on his plans to further look into the familiar powers he had. Though all she knew so far was that there was a specific name and the base power set of increased physical ability while wielding a weapon, and the gained proficiency of the weapon. He said he couldn't yet figure the name out due to his lack of linguistic knowledge, but she thought he may be hiding something from her. She would trust him for now, but soon she'd be asking for details.

Kamvex set down the latest book he had completed and sat down in the corner. He recounted the things he learned today from his talk with Illococoo. About the memory wipe that the familiar sealing spell caused, and that he had fought out of. Then there was the possible minute learning increase he gained to help acclimate to this world based on how quickly the language was coming to him.

Louise nodded at each new thing spoken about, taking everything in. This was all more than what most mages knew about the Familiar Summoning and might prove useful for further study. She was relieved that Kamvex was strong enough to shake the memory wipe effect from her spell. Knowing him now, she'd have felt terrible for such an effect. "So will you be going for more information tonight?" She asked.

He nodded in confirmation. "I have to. The steady hour or so time limit that I have makes this more difficult. "

"If you can find the name..." Louise started, "I can use our Void Day to look further into this. It's for my sake as well, I want to know what my element is supposed to be."

"Of course. I'll see what I can find tonight." With that he stood and stretched before casting his spell and slipping out the door.

She had finally pulled herself together after a few hours. The meeting with the headmaster had gone horribly for Siesta, her fate being sealed as she was plucked from her lifestyle and was to be delivered to the Comte de Mott the next morning. After gracefully thanking the headmaster for the opportunity, and his asking forgiveness from her, she left to collect herself.

That had been when the sun was only just staring to descend in the afternoon. She had tearfully told the serving staff when she was making what she figured to be her final rounds. After collecting and packing most of her things, the young maid decided to come out for one final walk beneath the stars in this place. The only person she wished to have gotten to see before she left was the one that defended her just a week ago, and had become her friend.

"Well if it isn't Siesta. Fancy a midnight stroll tonight?" a familiar voice rang out. She turned to see the man she'd been thinking of moments prior. Kamvex just gave her a casual wave. "Yo."

"Ah, hello Mr. Kamvex. Yes, I was a bit restless and wanted to take a quick walk to clear my mind." She thought for a moment before speaking again. "I actually wanted to thank you."

"Thank me? What for?"

"Saving me for one," she reminded him. "And for the kind of example you've been. You don't just bow to the whims of the nobility. And you strive to better yourself all the time it seems."

He chuckled, "It's nothing like that. Right now it's a necessity. The bettering myself part at least. And anyone can stand against something, as long as you think it's just. Sometimes you just need the right tools."

She smiled gently. "Still it gives those like me courage at times. So never change Mr. Kamvex." She bowed and bid him a farewell. As she left, she held her head high. At least for now, she could look onward with courage.

[The Next Day - Kitchens]

After his run and workout, Kamvex had made his way to the kitchens. He was concerned about Siesta. Once again he hadn't seen her about during the day. Normally he could find her at least somewhere while free-running the walls, but today the serving staff seemed short handed slightly.

"Hey Marteau," he called to the head chef, "have you seen Siesta yet today? You all seem short staffed by a person today."

Marteau was a well rounded man that was one of the few taller than the spacefarer. He looked up from the meal he was making for the students later, "I see, she didn't tell you." The boy was confused before the chef continued. "She was called upon by another noble to serve him. It's unfortunate, but those of us in the commoners class can not refute such a thing. She was picked up this morning during classes."

Kamvex was stunned. Was this why she was thanking him last night? "Do you know of the noble that came for her?"

"Yes, it was a local lord known as Count Mott. I've seen this too many times. Mott will come by and if he sees a servant he likes, he requests them on the spot." The violet eyes of the teen narrowed. Something told him this wasn't good.

[Louise's Room - Later That Day]

"Count Mott? Yes I know of him," Louise responded. "He's a messanger from the palace that comes to the institute from time to time. Honestly, I don't like him, he's far too arrogant and cocky for his position."

"So, what, he needs another maid?" Kamvex asked as he finished cleaning the window. "From what the chef said this isn't the first time he's done this."

Derflinger popped out of his sheath at that moment. "If a noble asks for a young girl by name, it's to take her as a mistress. Do they really not have this kind of thing where you're from space boy?"

"Yeah, it's called kidnapping." He turned to Louise, "is this true?"

She nodded, "I've heard a lot of stories like that involving nobility."

Kamvex looked down. He couldn't do things half cocked here, he was mostly alone. He closed the window and strode to the door.

"Where are you going?" Louise asked.

"To get some answers."

[Old Osmand's Office]

Normally by this time, the wizened old man would have closed down his office and been in bed. It was a pain to stay up this late at his age, but as was the case with most of Mott's visits, he needed to go through the prospective servants he could hire in. Preferably before the next Day of Void. He nearly jumped at an unexpected knock at the door. "Yes, come in."

He had been expecting maybe Colbert, of possibly Miss Longueville. But the furthest from his mind was the legendary Gandalfr. He schooled his features and addressed him. "How can I help you young man?"

Kamvex strode to the desk, a neutral look in his eyes. "It's a pleasure to finally make your acquaintance Sir Osmand. I've come to enquire about the maid taken away today. Siesta de Tarbes."

The wizard stroked his beard at this. "Ah yes. Lovely girl. It's a shame we couldn't keep her on." He then locked eyes with the young man. "What do you wish to know?"

"Several things. Most immediately, how many times does Mott claim a new maid? Did he ask for her by name?"

The old man nodded. "He did indeed. Mott does this every other month or so. Because he's higher in our social circles, I'm in no position to deny him."

Once again violet eyes narrowed, staring out the window before the young man turned. "Thank you for the time sir. I'll be on my way."

"Of course. If there's anything else I can do, please do let me know."

Kamvex stopped at the door for a moment. He turned just enough to address the master wizard. "Tell her. Or I will. And I won't wait long."

"I don't know what you're-"

"As a familiar... and more importantly as Gandalfr, it is my duty to look out for her." The old man's eyes widened at his knowledge. "I don't give a damn about that. She deserves to hear this from those she trusts, not just me."

Old fingers tightened around a quill and paper. This boy had a presence to him the old man had felt only a few times in his centuries of life. It wasn't quite to the level of Karen of the Heavy Winds, but it was a different kind of pressure.

"And if we decide that is the wrong decision? "

"Then it seems you are fine with neglect. And I'll take it into my own hands. Good night, sir." And with that, the teen left.

Osmand sat in his office, unmoving for quite a while before he took another look at the paperwork in his hands. His eyes glanced back to the door, before he slid a desk drawer open and filed the papers into it. He turned to gaze out into the courtyard as he noticed some movement near the gate.

"It seems I will have to speak with Colbert once more on our Void Mage. Now..." He closed the curtain and began to make his way to his chambers. * _How will you bring back our unwilling wayward maid, Gandalfr?_ *

Louise paced back and forth as she waited for Kamvex to return to their room. She had skipped dinner entirely, hoping that he would be coming back to explain himself, but as time passed, it almost seemed less and less likely. Just as she was about to go looking though, her door opened to reveal a determined Kamvex. He gave her a single glance before moving to his things, removing his Tristanian outfit and pulling on his adventuring gear.

"What do you think you're doing?" Louise asked. "You can't seriously be thinking of going up against Count Mott?"

He had a slight glare to his eye as he looked back at her. This wasn't a look she'd seen on him yet. And it came with a terrifying answer for her.

"Of course I am. And so are you."


	10. On to Meet the Count

Stunned silence. That's about all there was in the room while Kamvex changed quickly. It had only barely hit Louise, his declaration. It was unthinkable to someone from these lands. To fight a mage was foolish, yes. To fight someone with a rank inside the Royal Courts, no matter the title, was near suicide!

"Kamvex. I know you were becoming friends with her, but you can not just go picking fights with every noble you see." Louise tried to reason. He needed to understand that this is how things worked here. That this brashness would only get him killed.

"That's why we're not going to go pick a fight." He responded as he tightened the fit of his boots. "We are going to talk and scout..." he then pulled Derflinger up and slung the blade onto his back. "If he returns her and there's nothing amiss, then we'll be done."

"If you're not interested in fighting, then why does it seem you're gearing up for war?" She asked, suspicious of his intent.

He smiled as he fastened the scabbard securely to him. "Its better to go prepared for a fight and not have one, then to be get into a fight while you're defenseless." He thought for a moment before adding, "unless you have a plan."

"And what plan is that? And why did you say I'm coming with you?"

"As your familiar, it'd be best if I didn't go off on my own like this right?" At her nod he continued. "This would also raise your own reputation, looking out for commoners that may not have wanted to go someplace. Your name would start to circulate around as someone willing to go out of their way for their subjects."

Once again he met her eyes, seeing a hint of confusion this time. "That kind of reputation will help you greatly with workers that you'd hire," he elaborated. "They would work harder for you if you work hard for them. Trust me, you'll see."

Louise closed her eyes in thought. The second point was quite good, a better reputation never hurt. And keeping appearances of having control of her familiar was much better than him seemingly disobeying. However, "What if he will not give the girl up without an exchange? Or if you find... something to your dislike?"

"Then we'll jump through those hoops when we get to them. Now, are we going, or do I have to ask for directions?"

Louise stood stock still. This was crazy, what her familiar was thinking. This wasn't Guiche he was defying, it was the Royal Messenger! Anyone with an official position was at the very least a triangle class mage, Guiche was a novice dot class. There was no comparison. But the look in his eyes told her everything. He would go with or without her, and Kamvex wasn't waiting much longer. He was giving her an out. A courteous image of control over him to save some face. She gulped and exhaled heavily.

"Alright. We'll go then." He smiled and nodded before she continued. "However, when meeting Mott, I will be in charge. You will not do anything more hasty than we already are. I will make the call if we need to intervene."

Kamvex could see the statement was a bit forced, but decided against saying anything. He would go along with her decision since she was far more experienced in this political landscape. But he would do what was necessary to bring both girls home. Once again he nodded and opened the door for her. "By your lead, Miss."

With only slight hesitation, Louise strode forward to meet whatever trouble her familiar was going to unleash upon her.

Long curled blonde hair bounced a bit as Guiche turn a present over to his girlfriend. "I love this new broach you've given me, Guiche." Montmorency had tried to see to it that the boy had been healed up correctly, but he had stubbornly refused care for the small mark on his arm. She glanced at him out of the corner of her eye, "This isn't your way of trying to get me to forget what happened last week, would it?" She asked.

The boy sighed. He knew he would continue to pay for what had happened, and so just took the barb. "No no, fair Montmorency, " He replied. "This is truly me trying make thing up to you. And... to any others I've hurt."

Montmorency looked at him curiously. Guiche was being a bit more reigned in than usual. "Is that so," she asked. Putting the broach away she poked at the small scar. "That commoner must have truly frightened you to bring you to this."

"His words cut deeper than his blade," he replied. "He absolutely trounced me. Made me look like a fool. But his words were true and powerful." Guiche had sat thinking on things, continually looking at the mark on his arm while he was healing. His haughtiness made him careless. Though he learned everything he knew of being nobility from his father, carelessness was not one of them. Unfortunately, it seemed, he also learned his womanizing way from his father as well. Perhaps he should see how his mother was doing...

Guiche shook his head quickly. He had to focus, as the next part would be the hardest. He had yet to apologize to the maid. "Perhaps somewhere private..." he muttered to himself. He then looked to see a furious eye from his girlfriend before he flailed about to explain himself. "The Maid, Montmorency! I only have the maid to apologize to! That's what I'm speaking of!"

"Well then, I hope we can get her back so you have the chance," a voice echoes from the stairway before revealing Kamvex and Louise.

"K-Kamvex! And Louise as well? What are you talking about?"

Louise flipped her hair behind her and answered, filling both blondes of what was going on. "-so I'm taking him to see if we can't reclaim the maid from the count."

Guiche looked down in thought, troubled. He knew the kinds of things nobles of this type were capable of. His father had a few mistresses in his day, and even now. Though it was never like Mott. There were very troubling rumors from his father's circle he had heard once or twice. If there was even a kernel of truth... "Kamvex. Do make sure you relieve the count of that maid. I don't exactly know what he does, but there are worse rumors in that particular circle of nobles than I cared to listen to."

Kamvex nodded and motioned for Louise to follow him. If Guiche knew something that was making him nervous, then he would have to pull a few more tricks out of his bag.

"I'll go secure a horse for us," Louise said.

"Don't bother, I've got our transport with me," Kamvex replied. He brought his wrist up with the Null-Space Chamber and punched in a few keys. After a moment, he finally found what he needed, and brought it out. Louise looked on, curious as to what kind of transportation he had. But was disappointed when all the appeared was but an oval hunk of metal with what appeared to be fins on the end. Seeing her disbelief, Kamvex smirked, and pressed the center of the disc. It began to hum and had a blue glow to it. He punched in two more keys and threw it to the ground, where it hovered a few inches off the ground and expanded to a flat board big enough for two people.

"Wh-what is this?" Louise asked astonished.

"JetBoard," her familiar answered simply as he hopped on. He then offered a hand. "C'mon, no more time to waste."

She hesitated a moment before accepting his hand. "Is this really safe?" She asked.

"Kinda. Now," he pushed her feet to spread out and pulled her closer to him. "Hold on tight." With a shift of weight, the two rocketed off down the path.

Wind whipped in her face as her hair flew back. She wanted to scream but couldn't find the power to do so. All she could do was hold on for dear life. This was faster than any horse she'd ever ridden. Perhaps once in her youngest years she'd ridden one of her father's finest horses at full gallop, but it pailed in comparison to this. She opened her eyes to the road in front, the soft humming coming from below being the only propulsion and light they had, save the moons. This was insane! It was dangerous! It was... breathtaking, exciting, amazing!

Then she saw the path divert in the way they needed to go. "There!" She shouted. "To the right!" * _Did we really get this far so quickly?_ * Even by horse it would have taken an extra few minutes to get to the crossroads, but this took only maybe five!

He pulled her closer, making her more aware of his presence and making her blush. "Keep those feet planted Miss! It gets exciting now!" With that he shifted their weight to take a wide turn, the humming and glow below them becoming more intense before...

~《THOOOOM!》~

The two rocketed of with a scream of excitement. It wouldn't be for a week until Louise would admit it was her's.

[Outside the Mott Estate]

After another five minutes, Kamvex diverted them off the path and into the wood for a moment. Placing the JetBoard into the Chamber, he went about retrieving a few more things.

"Why are we stopped here Kamvex? Couldn't we have just ridden to the gate?" Louise was more than a little sad to not still be riding. On the inside. She would never admit this outwardly, at least not yet. Two more items formed into her familiar's hands this time: a blue hat with a soft brim and indented crown, and a pair of thick glasses.

"Appearance is everything, Louise. It can turn things with an element of suprise. A mercenary looking fellow walks in and, regardless of a student present, people are on guard," he explained. "However, if the most threatening person there is a student mage with her nondescript servant..." Taking the hat, he placed it on his head, and his image began to shimmer. He was now clothed in his new clothes that Louise had bought for him, though the color was muted and the vest had no hood. But that was only the beginning. Pale skin now adorned his features, his face a bit harder but much closer having shrunk nearly four inches! Straight blonde hair was in a ponytail now and there was no hat to be seen. "... then what could possibly go wrong?"

The only things that remained the same were his eyes and voice. "This is incredible...!" His master stated in awe. "What magic is this?"

"Hat of Disguise. Been around for millennia now, maybe more. It's a simple enough spell, and it will fool most." He explained. He then put on the glasses, tapping the sides three times before they lit up and dimmed again.

"And what are those?"

"... special..." he looked away. "Let's go."

"Hey wait a second!" She snatched the glasses away, and before he could stop her, she put them on and looked at him.

And nearly shrieked before he covered her mouth. "They're x-ray glasses and I need them to check things out in the mansion. It's all in black and white and I don't like using them for the reason you can see."

Oh she saw alright. All right through his illusion and his clothing. To have these in just a small set of glasses was terrifying in the wrong hands. If someone like the old Guiche, or Mott had these... she shivered. She didn't want to think about that. She also didn't want to think about...

* _that... was so much better then that first night..._ * She shook her head violently, thrusting the glasses into his care. "Just! Don't look at me with those things on!" She yelled, blushing furiously.

He cleared his throat and put the glasses on, facing away and deactivating them for a moment. "Of course Miss. I'll do my level best." He took a deep breath to calm down, both from almost giving away their position and the misunderstanding. He turned to see her still shaking and blushing, nervous about the glasses. * _Or, given what I know about her and those around her, she's self conscious..._ *

He sighed and faces her completely, coming to eye level with her. "Listen. I don't need some cheap glasses to see through clothes to see your beauty Louise. And please don't take that the wrong way. I'd rather be blown up AFTER we get back for all this trouble." With that, he smiled, hoping to bring a sense calm to her.

Her fidgeting only stopped when he stopped speaking. It was irrational but her mind went to her schoolmates and others around her. Her logical side could see what these lenses were truly made for, but illogically... would anyone choose to look at her that way, be tempted like they would for Kirche or the maid they were coming to save? Would he...?

Yes, apparently. She took a shaky, smiling breath. "You're going to be target practice tomorrow..." she said slowly before raising her head, confidence rising. "No weapons or armor to hide behind. But I'll allow you to run."

"Heh, many have made that mistake princess. Good to see you're still confident."

"Of course I am," she stated as she walked past, a flick of her hair to his face and a smirk on her lips. "I am Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière. And I am no princess, but instead, your mistress. Remember that well," she smiled and remembered a way he introduced himself, and re gave an old title, "my Envoy."


	11. Envoy vs Messanger Louise the Zero vs Mott the Surge

It had been a hard day for Siesta. Taking all her belongings and moving them once again. Having to adjust to a new place... and the lecherous eyes of the male guards and the count. She felt uncomfortable in her new outfit. Her last outfit was sensible, reasonable. This... the skirt was too short, her arms and neck revealed, and her bust... to say it was accentuated was putting it mildly. And now she was reporting to the Count himself.

She answered politely as he circled her. Touching her. She knew what came next. A commoner like her called by someone like Count Mott. She wasn't stupid. She knew what came next.

*Mister Kamvex. I'm glad I got to meet you. I'll keep my courage... somehow.*

"- My Siesta..." the count said huskily. He wouldn't hide his intent, why should he? He was the great Count Mott. The man was tall, with fair skin, grey eyes, and black hair parted to his left, with a swirly mustache and curved sideburns on both of his sides. He wears a blue-and-red top with turned-back cuffs, where the middle of the shirt opens in the middle vertically, adorned with gold trimmings and linings; along with a pair of puffy black breeches and stockings over his shoes. Over this, he drapes a long red cloak clasped by a small black ribbon in the manubrium area, topped with a white ruff.

It was gaudy to Siesta. Everything about him screamed overcompensation. That being a Count was not good enough. He nuzzled against her as his hands crept to forbidden places when a knock saved her.

"Sir," a guard yelled. It had to be a guard as all the servants were women. "Lady Louise de la Vallière, third daughter of the Duke and Duchess de la Vallière has requested your immediate presence, sir!"

"Louise de la Vallière? What does Sandorion's youngest want with me?" The count wondered. He licked his lips, perhaps she had grown as beautifully as his wife and daughters now?

It also brought to mind his contacts in Albion. The mysterious 'W' had told him to keep an ear open to any news of the young Vallière girl since she had started. All he'd been able to report so far was that the girl had trouble with her magic, blowing up everything whist trying to cast even basic spells. Why this person wanted information of the supposed 'Zero' of the Academy's history was beyond him. But it did pay spectacularly. Perhaps he'd be able to report something more... fruitful... this time.

*Miss Vallière... Mr. Kamvex...* Siesta thought. It was the first time all day she felt so hopeful.

It was the first time being in a home this luxurious for Kamvex. Sure the Academy was just as nice, but it was a school founded by a multitude of nobles. This was a single home for what was apparently one man. *This whole place could nearly take up a district back home as it is. Then again that's why man invented the skyscraper.* Unable to activate the X-ray in his glasses coming in, Kamvex decided to bide his time.

As Louise sat drinking tea the servants had brought as he stood to the side, awaiting the count, he thought it a good time. One guard behind him?*Well, better now than never...* Acting as though pushing the glasses up, he activated them and began scanning his surroundings. Through the black and white he began to look about. He saw other guardsmen actively chatting at a post nearby. Some more maids getting a room ready, it seemed like a bedroom. Below he saw two maids huddled together, seemingly crying. He was about to switch to another vision type when the guard spoke up and he deactivated the glasses.

"Presenting Count Jules de Mott the Surge!"

*Surge, huh? They don't know much, if anything on electricity. So then a water mage?* He surmised. *If I remember my history correctly, a Count is a rank or two below Louise's father. Regardless of how he attained it, that makes him dangerous.*

A moment later, the prim black haired man stepped in. He had thought that the Vallière girl would have grown by now, rivaling her sister's beauty. But instead standing in his office was a flat... child. He gave a brief look of disgust before turning to the other occupant in the room, a lanky blonde servant. It must have been Vallière's personal servant or some such. He schooled himself to mask his annoyance and greeted them.

"Good evening, Lady Vallière. I trust your journey here this late was a smooth one?"

Louise curtseied while Kamvex bowed, able to sense the count's disdain for the two of them. Louise however was concentrating on being professional and getting through this. "Yes, my lord. I do apologize for coming so late, and unannounced at that."

"Nonsense girl. I have people that stop by at all hours. This is... no concern." It was. She could feel it through his last sentence they had barged in at the wrong time for him. Before she had the chance to speak, he took control of the conversation. "I see you have the uniform of the Magic Academy. I was just there the other day. How go your studies?"

"Actually, that is what I wished to discuss with you tonight." She said. "My servant here was recently brought on from my estate, and he has made somewhat of a friendship with the maid you acquired from the Academy recently."

"My Siesta?" He questioned as he steepled his fingers. "And what of it? Don't tell me you came all this way for your servant."

"My lord," Kamvex began, bowing deeply. "I apologize for my rudeness, but there are several..." he adjusted his glasses, "distasteful rumors surrounding you. I mearly wished to see that Miss Siesta was in good hands, and possibly ask for her return to the Academy."

The count watched him before getting up. "How absurd." He proceeded to pull a bit at his curled mustache as he spoke. "Siesta is an official servant of the Mott household. The master is free to do whatever he wishes to his servants."

"I understand that sir," the disguised man spoke. He kept his tone in check but the more he looked around the more it was pissing him off. Just out of his field of view, he saw something akin to a trap door. He'd need to be on the first floor to see it plainly though. *Time to go it seems.* he checked by the door to see Siesta listening in. *At least she's safe for the moment.*

"Please, whatever you might need done, I shall do it for you sir. But I would like you to send Siesta back to the Academy. "

"Hmph. A no name peasant serving a high ranking nobleman like me is the highest honor you could possibly have." He the turned to Louise. "I would think that working for a Vallière you would know this, but it seems you have been quite lax, Miss Vallière." He shook his head. "How disappointing."

*Showtime.* "Do not believe that just because I am a servant I will allow you to snub my mistress's name, you baboon." Kamvex called.

"Kamvex!"

"Insolent cur! You dare to insult a noble." Mott strode to his desk to get his wand while the guards surrounded the young man. It was then that Siesta came barging in.

"Stop it Mr...Kamvex. "she was confused. There stood Miss Vallière, but the young man held up was not Kamvex. At least until he turned to her and she saw his eyes. She wouldn't mistake that violet for anyone. He winked at her, and so she continued her defense. She stepped forward and kneeled before Mott. "My lord, please forgive this individual's rudeness, he doesn't mean it."

"Siesta, begone. If I allow his rudeness then it would sully the name of Jules de Mott. Now stand aside."

"I cannot do that sir. Please, I will take any form of punishment if you'll please let him go in peace with Miss Vallière!"

The count relented, not wanting to spoil new goods. He thought for a moment before he looked to Louise. An idea clicked in his head, so he addressed the boy. "Kamvex, is that right?" The boy nodded. "You said you would do anything?" Another. "Then I believe we may come to an accord, one that benefits me as well as your Lady." Mott then strolled to a bookcase. "My hobby is to collect printed matter. There is, in fact, a tome that I am interested in, but I cannot get ahold of it."

Kamvex raised his eyebrow. "What kind of book are we talking about here?"

"It was a book that a certain mage summoned during a magic experiment a long time ago. My studies show that it is the heirloom of Lady Vallière's Germainian rivals. I believe it is in their heiress' hands now."

"Ah, you mean that cow, Kirche." Louise provided.

"Yes, precisely. If you want Siesta back, then you will bring me the Zerbst family heirloom."

Kamvex thought for a moment. That should be easy enough one way or the other. But he was curious. "It will be done My Lord. If I may though, it would be easier if I saw another of your collection. This way I can more easily locate it."

"Hmph, fine." He pulled a thin book out that was very out of place once taken out. He handed it to the boy, whose eyes widened considerably.

Kamvex was shocked for two reasons. One was the writing. It was Pact World Common, it was from his home! The other was a more based reason, as there was a nearly nude woman on the front. A porn magazine. *Of course he'd be a collector of these kinds of things.* He handed the magazine back before the Count, his guards and Siesta began to escort the two out.

The familiar once again activated his glasses as they made they're way down. Doing so showed the space he saw earlier, it was a trap door. To what though, he'd have to focus and switch to infravision. The door didn't travel too deep, but what he saw and they made their way to the door, nearly made him stop. "Miss Louise."

She paused a moment as he took off the glasses, handing them to her. "What is it?"

He pointed down and to the left of the estate, and Mott became visibly worried. "Look there. It shows heat signatures. Then look for the servants."

She gulped and placed the lenses on her face, the world turning to many different colors. The room was dark and blue, and the people beamed in red and yellows. Focusing on the location he instructed, Louise gasped at what she saw. It wasn't perfect, but it looked like several women were in chains or strung up in some way. One cell she could see clearly had two occupants. The woman was kneeling and the other flung his arm back and forth, red blaring from where she was apparently struck. She turned to the other servants, bruising in the for of multiple handprints across their bodies and necks.

"H-how could you..."

"Miss Vallière? " Siesta called before Mott blocked her.

"GUARDS! Sieze them!"

"Louise..." Kamvex started, reaching for the ponytail he had. "Permission to take down Count Mott and bring him in for trial?"

Louise stood still, shaking. What she said next would determine her fate, her reputation, and possibly bring a litany of trouble. On one hand, Mott was correct. Peasants under a noble were technically their playthings. Each servant was, even in her own home, though not to THIS extent.

However, it was a noble's job to look after the people in their province. They were to be just, not ruthless. If she did something here, she could bring a lot of trouble down on herself and her family. But... these were people. She looked up, and past everyone else, she saw a gang of guardsmen making their way to the servants quarters, where two women waited in prayer. There were looks of... sadness, regret... acceptance.

She took the glasses off and looked to Siesta. The girl was bright for a commoner, and held an air of calmness that most nobles didn't possess. Louise imagined what she felt were the faces of the other women on her familiar's friend, folded the glasses and spoke. "The back of the estate, a group of guards are approaching a room with two women in it. Subdue them, then return. I shall handle the Count for now."

"FINALLY!" Derflinger said as Kamvex pulled the disguised blade out of nowhere, the illusion falling as Kamvex removed the 'Hat'. "I was getting board not seeing any action."

"Mr Kamvex! It is you!"

At the appearance of what seemed a mercenary, Mott was now worried and confused. "What is the meaning of this Vallière? You dare bring and armed thug into my manor!?"

Louise looked to her familiar, him nodding for her to take the lead. She had come this far. Best not to falter now. "It is as I said, Mott. He is my servant. My summoned servant and familiar. That you can't see through such a simple illusion speaks volumes of your inability as a mage." She threw her arm out with a flourish, bringing out her wand. "Go. Protect the innocent, my Envoy."

"Right away Miss." And in a flash, he was gone, two guards knocked out on the way.

Mott looked around in fury. His men were standing around incompetently as some vagabond ransacked his house. "Gaurds! Find and execute that mercenary! I will deal with this wench!" The men dispersed to find the cretin ransacking their lord's home as the man himself turned to the small girl. "This is the highest of insults, Vallière. Attacking my home when I showed you hospitality. But with this assault, I may just be able to usurp your family's title. And don't worry," he said as he licked his wand, "I'll have a very 'special' plan for you."

Louise visibly shuddered before she heard the crashing and clanging from other parts of the estate. Mott laughed at this. "It seems your peasant familiar is getting quite roughed up. Now how about I do the same to you?"

Cocky. Just like she knew and hated. "There is something to be said about quality, Mott. And I have the best of the best."

"Ha. Isn't that ironic." The count mocked. "Quality, is it? Coming from you? I believe your runic name was stated to be Louise the Zero? Do you know what that means?" He brought the large wand wand to face a large vase, pulling the water out flowing behind him. The water then formed itself into swirling blades. The count thrust his wand forward, sending the blades toward the young girl. "It means you are NOTHING!"

"Miss Vallière!" Siesta called, hoping the one noble she'd seen stand up for a commoner would be okay. The pinkette's eyes were shadowed by her hair as the blades came near. Her hand launched forward flicking her wand at the attack, causing an explosion a few feet in front of her.

The Count and Siesta coughed as smoke filled the area. As it cleared though, they saw the young girl's figure. "You know... maybe two week ago I'd have agreed with you at my lowest point, Mott. But I heard something rather interesting recently..." She raised her head, it didn't matter where they were, she needed to say this with pride.

"Zero does not mean nothing. Zero is a void, where possibilities are endless. It is a symbol of new beginnings. All that it means is that I have yet to start." She stated. The smoke began to clear, and the Count could now see clearly. And it scared him. There stood Louise, as proud as could be, but around her, unbeknownst to her, was a pink ethereal glow. "Be glad you pig, you shall be the beginning of my legend! I am Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière."

She took a stance and smiled. "I am Louise the Zero!"

**** Elsewhere ****

Kamvex ran about the estate, taking down guardsmen wherever he saw. He may have been a bit rough, but they should be glad he was using the flat of his blade. As he neared the area his master pointed him in, he saw quite a few number of guards, a strong smell of booze, and two shrieks of terror. With a righteous fury, he charged, knocking the ones outside away before looking into the room.

There were two young women, maybe within ten years of him, being played with by a few half naked guards. They had been crying, one still struggling while the other sat in acceptance, tears silently falling. Kamvex growled and shifted his grip. These men would live... but they'd have the scars to wish they'd died.

Out of all the creatures he'd read about, every madman and monster he'd faced so far, his least favorite were those that looked like someone you were to trust. Mott, he dressed himself like a pig and lorded over those without power. It irked him, but it was expected. These guards, people who's job it was to protect their people?

"Who the hell is this?" "What's going on here?"

"Please! Help us sir!"

Violet eyes locked onto the women. "Close your eyes, ladies. I'll clean this mess up momentarily." There was no humor, no boisterousness. Just anger. The girls shut their eyes tightly, hearing the guards charge their savior. The clang of blades, the screams of their captors, and finally, a hand placed on each one of them was all they needed. The girls opened their eyes to see the tall bronzed man in front of them, a pile of his enemies strewn about.

"They're not dead, but injured enough that they won't be getting up any time soon." He smiled kindly at them. "Your safe."

The two saw stars and rushed him, thanking him over and over. Then, the one who was resigned initially gasped, "the others! In the dungeons and tunnels below the manner! Count Mott he... he..."

"It's okay, calm down. We'll get them out as well."

The other woman looked confused, "'We', ser?"

He nodded. "My mistress is currently facing the Count. I need to go back her up as soon as possible. Once he's dealt with, we shall head down."

"Your mistress. Who is..?"

"Come see for yourself. Go get the other servants. They'll want to see."

Defend. Move. Explosion. Duck. Run. Explosion. Explosion!

"EXPLOSION!" Louise cried out as she made her opponent's attack blow up in her face. She tried calling out every other attack spell she knew. Every defensive spell. But nothing was right, she was getting nowhere. All she could do was barely deflect Mott's attacks. It was frustrating her to no end, and so she screamed what was happening instead. What always happened when she cast a spell. And this time...

It worked.

"Gah!" Mott was sent flying into the staircase with such force, it cracked and bowed by the force. This was unlike anything he had ever seen. He groaned as he pulled himself from the wreckage of the stairs. This made no sense. "How do you have this kind of power!?"

Louise glanced to her wand, to the ruined stairs, Mott, and then her hand. It was shaking. Her heart was beating faster. This was exhilarating. It seemed she had some things wrong about herself. She leveled a cocky glare of her own, unconsciously channeling her familiar's attitude. "You know, I've always had this power. I just never looked in the obvious direction of what the magic wanted ME to do." Normally a mage would shape the magic to their will, but it seemed Louise had a form she needed to take first before anything else. Maybe... just maybe... "It's a start." Explosion!

The staircase behind the Count exploded, sending the man flying in a shower of splinters and shrapnel, his wand falling to Louise's foot. She stepped on it and pointed her wand at him. "Surrender Jules de Mott. You are without your wand and without your magic now."

Mott growled as he looked around. His home was in shambles, his guards laid out before him. All due to a mercenary and this little child! He then looked off and saw the root cause of this misfortune.

"That was incredible, Miss Vallière!" Siesta called from the side. How could anyone call this girl a failure? Only sixteen and she's taken down a Triangle class mage with years of experience. Something the Count would not be silent about.

But here stood the one mocked by everyone. Ostracized by her peers and laughed at. She and her familiar... came for her. A single commoner they knew. This all happened so quickly, she didn't truly know the extent of things from Louise's part. She figured this initially was a campaign by Kamvex. But to see her defend others, even when she knew the rules of nobility? It was an honor... and a privilege. If she had the choice, she would serve Miss Vallière for the rest of her life.

"Yo, Louise!" Came a familiar voice round the corner. "Need any he...lp... here?" Kamvex looked around at the destruction and the downed noble. "Wow. Very well done, My Lady Vallière."

The girl smiled proudly at him. "Was there any doubt?"

"Eh, maybe a little." He said coming to pick up the wand before breaking it. "There. No more magic for you."

"That... was a symbol of my station!" Mott raged as he rose up. "I will not be usurped by a child and a Germainian mercenary!" He pulled a smaller wand out of his cloak and waved it, bringing dozens of water daggers around Siesta. "You. Have forced my hand!"

"Siesta! -"

"No no." Mott began. "One small move, and I will end her life, and yours as well. Disarm!"

The mage and familiar pair looked to each other before lowering their heads and dropping their wand and sword. Each should have realized. Kamvex from experience, Louise from common sense. Louise's head hurt from the frustration. If only she could talk to Kamvex. If only...

*Play it cool... I can take a shot...* she heard ring in her head. *Just gotta get the chance. Damnit, I'm so stupid. Letting this guy get the jump. Then there's the other thing... I've gotta finish this up..!*

*Kamvex?*

He looked to her, "Louise?" Then, searing pain. "Aaah!" He grimaced as he looked to his right arm, a water dagger lodged into it.

"That's quite enough from you, you ruffian." Two more blades into his calves took Kamvex to his knees. Louise and Siesta both called out for him before he started laughing. It was like Guiche all over again. "What have you to laugh at you cur? You do realize the position you are in?"

"Yeah yeah," he answered, hissing as the blades dissolved. "I was just thinking about that book you were looking for." The Count was intrigued. Why, after attacking him, would this plebeian wish to talk about this?

"You see, those things are common print where I'm from. Might not be exact, but it's from my kind of culture." Kamvex could see the Count was intrigued now. Kamvex's gaze moved to Louise.

*Looks like you've got more than explosions to you, Miss.*

Louise looked desperately to him. *Kamvex, what's going on...? My head...*

*Channel it,* he thought as Mott started speaking again. *At him. All that pain, it can give you strength. *

Louise fell to her knees hands clawing at her head. *I... I can't... it hurts too much... help me...*

*... You need a catalyst. Luckily, I'm stupid enough to act as one.*

*Kamvex...*

The familiar turned back to the Count. "You know who buys those magazines? The lonely. The pathetic! The LOSERS of society! AHHGGGHH!"

He was stabbed over and over by the watery daggers as Mott became more enraged by the second. Louise's eyes widened and her hearing was muffled as the pain in her head increased. All she could hear was the agony in his screams as he was stabbed time and time again. Soon all she could hear was white noise. So she spoke, softer than a whisper, but no one heard. Then a bit more forcefully, but the screams, the manic laugh, and the crying from the servants left her unheard. She spoke up then, just enough to be heard a bit.

"...op... t..p ...urt..g my... ..."

Siesta looked to her, being the only one to hear. "Miss Vallière..?"

Mott stopped what he has doing, turning to the petite girl. "Shut your mouth, you bitch. You will be broken soon, if you haven't already been. And I shall rise further in the ranks of nobility! You will fetch a high price girl, and I'll make good use of it. I shall even spin a tale of how you bravely fought off this brute, but were killed and torn to pieces when I found you. And of course I made this madman pay." For emphasis, he twisted one of the knives torturing the young man.

The gap of pain brought her eyes up to the scene, eyes wide in terror and pain. The Count then continued, "Now, to finish that story." He formed an icy lance he intended to pierce the boy with and be done with it. "Say goodbye to these soon to be whores, mongrel. You will serve as a reminder to never challenge a noble."

Louise, in desperation, prayed to the heavens, to the stars and space, to whatever gods may be looking on her that she'd have the strength to help. She reached out her hand and screamed, "Leave my familiar ALONE!"

A glyph appeared at her hand, a presence of magic she'd never felt exuding from her, and the headache she had dimmed. Three bolts of white/blue light flashed out of the glyph and rocketed toward Count Mott, striking him square in the chest and knocking him away. Concentration gone, his ice and water dropped to the ground.

Seeing the opportunity, Kamvex picked up Derflinger and ran the nobleman through. "Be a dear, and stay unconscious for a while." He retracted the blade and allowed the Count to fall. The teen gave him one more look before looking to, "Louise? "

She had no idea what just happened. All she could do was look at her hand and tremble. Her head had been going crazy, her familiar nearly killed, and herself in great danger. And she had used magic. And not any magic, but wandless magic! This was unheard of as far as she was concerned. Who else could... she heard her name and looked up to see the only other person to cast a spell without a wand. Her familiar, the man from across the stars.

With that thought, it seemed to be her turn to fall unconscious.

It wasn't until an hour later that she woke up in an unruined chair. Groggily she walked to the doors outside to see a cage of tied up guardsmen and Mott sitting as a wagon to a few horses. The female servants were comforting each other, having changed out of their uniforms into more conservative clothing. She looked forward to see her familiar talking to a few people, another wagon that looked empty waiting for those wanting to go. Destination in mind, she started to make her way to them.

"...cuments are proof of the Count's wrongdoings. Human trafficking, sex slavery and the trading of the kingdom's secrets should be more than enough to have him locked away for good." She caught the tail end of conversation with two of the guards from the Academy. They nodded before taking notice of her, causing her familiar to see as well. "Well, there's the heroine of the night," he greeted.

She just stood there, bangs covering her eyes. She stood for just a moment more before asking, "are the servants safe?"

He smiled, "they are. Most are taking that wagon to the capital to speak of what Mott has done."

She still stood there as the other guards left to try the wagons going. "The maid?"

"Siesta is coming with us. We have a few horses to get back with."

"... you?" Making sure the other guards weren't around, he pulled out a shriveled plastic bag. It was smaller, but the same type as the healing serum he had a week prior.

"Taken care of. Now, are you okay Miss Loui-" she stepped forward and embraced him. "Louise?"

"I want answers..." she began. "I want to hit you for being so disobedient. I'm using you as target practice tomorrow and... I just want to go home for now."

Kamvex looked down at her and smiled. He then noticed the approaching Siesta, "yeah. Let's go home."

The ride back to the Academy was uneventful and made in silence. The trio was tired in more ways than one, and stayed together as Louise stabled the horses. As they made their ways to their respective quarters, Kamvex decided he'd had enough quiet.

"Well, that was all very productive. Glad we were able to get you out of that creep's clutches, Siesta."

"Yes I... " Siesta stopped, putting her luggage down and stopping the others. "Miss Vallière, Mr Kamvex. I honestly cannot express my gratitude." She stepped between them blushing as she had to reach to give Kamvex a kiss on his cheek.

Louise's eyes about popped out of her head. "You... you lusty maid! What do you think you're-" she was stopped when a soft hand caressed her cheek and lips were kissing the other. Blushing more profusely, the maid rushed back to her suitcase, bowing to them before she hurried off. Mage and familiar touched the cheeks that had been kissed by the maiden they saved before they looked to each other.

"Well," Kamvex stared slowly, "that happened." Louise looked at him incredulously before sighing and moving forward. She needed far more sleep than she thought.


	12. Testing New Waters

It was a few days later that word of Count Mott's actions and misdeeds were brought to light in the Royal Courts. While by right of nobility the Count was in his right to do whatever he wished to his workers, the same could not be said for his crimes of selling said human beings, nor the sale of Tristanian information. From what Kamvex had heard through the grapevine, while the traitorous actions had been the headline, the human trafficking was what displeased the princess much more.

But with the actions of the Count came the testimonies of his former servants and slaves. His former guardsmen talked of a Germainian Devil that ripped through the manor defenses. The servants speaking of the tiny noblewoman that destroyed all of the main hall to take down the Count. While not many outside the courts knew who it was, everyone at the Academy knew the talking points were Louise and her familiar. It wasn't even the hearsay from other channels that caused that conclusion either.

Midday after the incident, nearly every servants went out of their way to bow and show respect to the pair, either together or on their own. For Kamvex, this became bothersome rather quickly. He was used to attention, both positive and negative, from his time as a Holo-Caster, but this level of adoration was new. All they had done was the right thing. To him, how right it was by technical terms was irrelevant. He'd helped a friend in need. That he stopped a smuggling ring of several kinds was a bonus. With a sigh the adventurer turned his gaze to his master.

Louise had taken the praise with a great amount of pride. Though she was hesitant at first, soon she carried herself with an air of confidence befitting her usual attitude. It was strange, she thought, this praise and thanks. Growing up as the daughter of a Duke and Duchess, she'd been around a fair share of servants. She'd seen respect from everyone of them, but really feeling it now... everything felt fake. Forced. Sure, the people were grateful for either their jobs or their lands, but this didn't compare.

Everywhere they went, the maids stopped and bowed they're heads with serene smiles on their face. The servants working the heavy lifting jobs wiped the sweat from their brow to offer a grin and a thanks. Even the first night, the head chef strode his way with a special meal straight to her room. A thank you for saving the young maid before something terrible befell her. It had all tapered off after a bit, but the genuine respect was still there. Kamvex was at least happy for that.

There was a different reaction from the students at large. Louise sighed as she remembered the next day in class as rumors swirled about. The ridicule was still there from a majority of the students, but now it was in hushed tones and whispers instead of loud proclamations of her failings.

You don't just defeat someone leagues above you and pretend nothing happened, her familiar had said. And it seemed true to this point. She'd been called upon again to do magic in class, and although Louise had begun to understand her magic a bit better, she still couldn't do anything other than explosions. Granted they were smaller and not room destroying, but it still wasn't transmutation or elemental in any way. No barriers or glyphs... just explosions.

Progress, but still disheartening for the pinkette. Much as she was used to the loud ridicule, the near silent treatment was that much more deafening. She looked at her classmates and their eyes seemed sharper and darker.

They couldn't understand the change that the servants went through. The stories they were hearing through rumor. It was confusing and strange. It made them angry. At first she couldn't understand. By way of her classes and self study, she still couldn't really do magic. She improved to not destroying property, but still. It wasn't until she talked with Kamvex later the second day that she started to understand.

"People are afraid of things they don't understand, " he said. "Don't be mad, but it's a basic reason why humans here hate elves. You don't understand them. You've never tried. Likewise, everyone is hearing about the Zero, walking into the Royal Messenger's manor, and besting him in a magical duel. Not me, who's a proven combatant, but you."

She looked him questioningly before he made his final point. "If I had told you a week ago that you would defeat a Triangle Class mage, would you believe me? Or think me crazy?" Damn it, that was a good point. But it brought up another point. Two really, but the second one made her blush.

Siesta had become quite close to the two of them recently. She was all but officially their personal maid at this point. And more than once she'd been found closer than Louise would like to Kamvex. At the same time though, the busty maid had thrown uncertain longing glances her way as well. It was confusing and she didn't know how to feel about all the familiarity she'd been receiving. From her new "friendship" with Kriche, to Siesta and Kamvex... and the one thing those last two shared with her...

Eyes bugged out as she shook her head. She didn't need to be thinking of things like this. They were both commoners, yet both have placed they're lips upon her. Sure, she initiated with Kamvex, but that was for the Servant Sealing! But the more she thought about the suprise kiss that the maid gave her, the more she thought about the kiss with Kamvex... and about...

* _NO!_ * she thought. * _Moving on! Problem for later, please!_ *

Kamvex chuckled as he caught his master turning red. She was thinking about it again. * _I wonder who she's thinking about this time?_ * "Come now, Louise. Any more and Marteau could cook an egg on your face."

That snapped her out of it. "Quite you! I was just... thinking."

"About...?" He started. "I'm currently five to three over Siesta right now."

《EXPLOSION! 》

"Six to three."

"Uggh, you are insufferable, Kamvex!" She shouted indignantly. She huffed before continuing, "yes there's that. Yes, I know you won't stop on that. But I would like to move on to the... other... thing." She finished, averting her eyes.

"Ahh, I see," her familiar said, snapping his finger and cleaning the localized mess. "You mean that, yes?"

Wandless magic. The OTHER thing she had yet to address from their time at Mott's. Thinking on things she didn't understand brought her to these topics, but the one she could control was magic. ... Kinda.

"Yes. I don't understand how it's possible that I could do... whatever that was."

"Magic Missile," Kamvex answered simply. "As far as our spells go, it's one of the most basic offensive spells you can learn." He locked eyes with her. "Three guiding bolts of force spring from your hand to blast your targets, and never miss. And depending on the level of spell power you put into it, there will be another bolt."

Louise nearly went wide eyed, but schooled her features. She was a student of magic, and she'd act like it. "You said that these never miss? How is that possible?"

He smirked. The girl was intelligent, something he found very attractive as he watched her. "Yes, unless you have very specific magic items, the spell trades power for unmatched accuracy." He put his hand to his chin, thinking. "Hmmm... an example of its damage is that if you had hit me now, it wouldn't tickle, but I'd be able to shake it off no problem."

She cast her eyes down. "I see..."

"Don't take that badly, Louise. Against any of your peers, you'd beat them in six seconds." She looked up in confusion. "This world's magic is slow, but powerful. Three guided bolts like that would hit anyone before they could put up a suitable defense. And the only thing anyone might have is an earthen dome."

The girl mulled over what he was saying before nodding. "And the... telepathy?"

"A Cantrip, or Zero Level spell. Telepathic Message." He looked into the air, a hint of confusion on his face. "That or it's a power between Mage and Familiar." She tilted her head in confusion. She had never heard that. Perhaps mages from his world could do that?

Regardless, "how should we start then?" She asked. "With that, Magic Missle?"

The familiar shook his head. "Nah," he answered, moving to the other side of the room. He then picked up a basket she was familiar with. "We start with something simple." He then dumped out the contents on her bed. He smirked at her horrified look. "Laundry."

Siesta hummed as as she moved through the fields of the Academy, basket of new sheets in her arms. The past few days were hectic to say the least. After being granted a day of reprieve by the headmaster, the young woman was beset upon by her fellow maids and servants. All of them checking to see if she was alright and what had happened.

It was only thanks to Marteau that everyone settled down. After the getting everyone situated she told her story. While everyone had readily accepted that Their Star, Kamvex, had gone to war for her, the fact that the youngest Vallière had fought so hard was... harder to accept. Marteau had given her a hard look at that, but after a passionate rebuttal, he relented. Apparently she didn't have deceiving eye.

It was quietly decided by the head chef and the rest of the staff that the little noble be given the title Our Lady. While it hadn't been used publicly, she was happy for Louise.

She tilted the laundry basket to hide her blush. She couldn't get either of her saviors out of her head since that night. Kamvex was kind of obvious. The man was handsome, he was brave, he'd already defended her once, and she was sure he was the reason the two had gone to rescue her. She had already been feeling something for him, but kept herself professional.

Louise, however, was new. For one, she was a noble, so there was no reason to feel anything romantic. The second, and more pressing issue, Louise was a girl! But, by Brimir, the way she stood up to her captor! She was regal and cool. So elegant and beautiful. And she demonstrated something that she shared with the human familiar.

They were powerful. It made her shudder. It made her feel safe. And she liked both feelings. She buried her head in the sheets as she made her way to the room. * _By the Founder, I cannot be thinking of those two that way!_ * She thought. Perhaps if it was just Kamvex, the commoner from another world, then maybe she could pursue with better intentions. But to persue his master as well was... unheard of in a way. If she was male, maybe but...

Siesta sighed as she climbed the steps to her destination. "Perhaps I should go into town and speak with Uncle Scarron and Jessica... They might be able to help with this." She shook her head lightly as she came to Louise's door, hearing what sounded like an argument. * _Well this should be interesting._ * With that she knocked before entering.

"Miss Vallière, I have new... sheets for... Oh FOUNDER!" Siesta dropped the basket to cover her nose as a stench wafted through the room.

Kamvex, ever smug, was grinning while standing next to the closed window with Louise desperately trying to get past to open it. She was failing horribly. "Ah! Siesta! Good timing. Catch and slap!" He tosses a small disk to her that she fumbled with a moment before doing as the adventurer said.

Near instantly the smell was gone, and looked over herself, seeing a near skintight bubble around her. She looked up to see the man holding the small girl in a vice grip now. "What is-?"

"Quick Environmental Exploration Pack, or QEEP for short. Includes a lovely air filtration system."

"YOU BASTARD! GIVE ONE OF THOSE TO ME! I COMMAND YOU!"

"Language Miss," he reprimanded. "Besides, you won't be motivated if you COULDN'T smell this." He looked to Siesta. "Could you close the door please? Don't want the neighbors to complain."

The maid blinked before doing as asked, which deflated Louise further. "What is going on, might I ask?"

"Magic lessons." Kamvex said, letting Louise go. "Teaching her the Prestidigitation spell." Seeing the questioning eye given to him, he elaborated, "the same spell I used to fix the wall of that scratching I gave it before. Same with doing her laundry. "

Ah. That... made sense. Somewhat. She looked to the pile of clothes laying on the bed. "I assume that's where the... smell... is coming from?"

Louise grumbled as she tried to plug her nose, but gave up when her rebellious familiar kept fighting her hands away. "Yes," she sighed. "Apparently I may not leave the room or freshen it up in anyway until I make this go away." She then stamped her feet as she turned to face her tormentor. "But all you've said is 'Make it smell nice,' and then proceeded to make things worse for the past HOUR! How am I supposed to do anything with just that and nothing else but distractions!?"

Kamvex released a snort and leveled a look at the young mage. "Honestly, I'm giving you the hardest task here to teach you something." Pink eyes widened at that. This was the hardest part of the spell? "This minor spell changes and warps reality. In a small way, but the case stands." He turned his gaze to their guest. "Siesta. If pressed to describe, could you tell me what the average noble's dirty clothes smell like?"

The maid hummed as she thought. "I'd have to say... perhaps the lightest amount of sweat, mixed with their personal perfumes or colognes."

"And what you walked into, here?"

"As if my father were working the fields all day, then fell into manure." Came the intant response. But then she thought, moving her hand to the disk and removing it for a moment to sniff before latching it back on. "And was that... moldy cheese?" She asked, repulsed.

"Yup." He answered as Louise paled, nearly gagging. It was taking her all to be composed. Kamvex turned his attention to her again. "So now that you know how they smell now, what can you use to try to make it smell better?"

Louise looked at him questioningly, then to the room. He'd given her something to work with, now she had to find it. She needed to make the smell... not go away, but change. They changed from light sweat and perfume to... terrible... So she needed not clean but...

Her eyes snapped to the basket at Siesta's feet. FRESH! Almost depravedly, she leaped for the basket, burying her face into the linens there. She inhaled the fresh scent she took for granted, and kept herself there for a good thirty seconds. Then, blush on her face having realized how barbaric she must have looked, she pulled herself up as dignified as she could. Then strode to the bed, laser focused. She didn't even register the proud smirk on Kamvex's face.

* _Not clean... Fresh..._ * she thought, outstreching her arms. She closed her eyes, feeling in the back of her head the nod of approval from her familiar, and concentrated. Clean required time. Smell, and the riddance of that smell took moments. Slowly but surely, the smell began to dissipate. She grimaced, the power felt strange. It wasn't like her explosions, it was wholly different. But it felt good. Right. Just as right as purposely casting her explosions did, but in a different way.

The smell was gone, replaced with the fresh linen smell she had in her mind, but she dare not stop. She feared that her familiar had taken pity and done it for her with her eyes closed. That the maid had taken them away or covered them up to save the trouble. That all that she felt was in her mind. Her brows knitted together in worry, but she couldn't help it. She-

"Miss Vallière..."

"Louise... open your eyes..."

Slowly, she cracked her eyes open.

Pink. A soft glowing pink came to the forefront. It was familiar, but from where? Her eyes opened further to see small glyphs hovering by her outstretched hands. They were simple, the prominent features being the Brimiric Star with the Vallière sigil in the center. Again, there was something else she was missing, but she couldn't see what. Then she looked across the room with wide eyes. Her clothes, various other items, as well as the hair of the three occupants were floating, bathed in the pink glow she exuded.

Louise gasped for air she didn't know she needed and everything came tumbling down. She shivered as she was nearly hyperventilating, Siesta coming to hold her steady. Kamvex crossed the room, setting her in a chair to calm down, his face neutral. She looked to him desperately. "Did... did I..?"

He smiled, "That you did Louise." She wasn't even mad with the hug from the maid she got or the kiss to her forehead from her trainer. The familiarity felt... nice.

Besides. She could reprimand them later.

[Outside the Tower of Void - Night]

She couldn't believe her luck. Finally that damn familiar wasn't wandering around the Academy ground and for once was staying put in the Vallière's room like he should be. If only it was this easy every night.

Fourquet tossed back her long green hair as she eyed the walls keeping her from her prize. The door to the building was a no go, a fact she'd checked with the unwitting Colbert. Far too many teachers had put their charms on the door, and without the headmaster's key, it wouldn't open easily. So she decided to check the walls. Unfortunately, this was the first night since the Mott Raid. And after hearing his crimes, she'd decided to take everything she could while the guards were away.

The thief known as The Crumbling Dirt pressed her foot to the wall and tsked. Not only was the wall too thick, the hardening spell that was placed on it was extremely potent. She couldn't go under it, nor through the front door, and now her best route had hit a tough spot. * _My golem won't be able to get through this wall and spell together. Damn it!_ * she cursed. * _I'm not leaving without my prize. Perhaps..._ * she thought a moment before her eyes turned to the girl's tower. * _Vallière... she might be able to get through this..._ * the question now, was how...? Then it clicked. The girl's vanity and desire to be useful would prove a great boon to her.

She just had to hold out for two weeks...

The rest of the week had passed by without much issue. And very quietly, much to Kirche's displeasure. Her favorite duo had been missing all week. Everyday after classes, Louise would scurry off back to the dorm rooms with Kamvex waiting on her and they wouldn't come out for any reason.

At first the seductress had thought something scandalous was happening just down the hall. But she couldn't get in to see! And there was the lack of sound indicating such fevered passion. It sounded like Louise was getting further instruction by Kamvex. In what, she didn't know, but the secrecy was driving her mad.

Further, there was the maid they had saved from the corrupt Count. Every day at dinner time, she could be seen with a tray of food, heading for the girl's tower and straight to the Vallière room. No one dared to stop her either, as it was proven twice in less than a week that doing anything to her would be... hazardous.

Kirche had stayed behind one day to see if she could get a peek into the room. Though she was stopped by suprise. She had expected, upon the knock at the door, that Kamvex or even Louise would answer the door. But to her shock, a pink astral hand was on the door handle. It then took the tray from the maid and floated back inside, where the maid followed and shut the door, re locking it.

The Germainian immediately sought out Tabitha. If anyone in this school outside a teacher would know something, it was the petite blue haired girl. Unfortunately, she too had no answers, and while her interest was slightly peaked, it wasn't enough to drag her away like the last time.

So Kirche thought up a different plan. Either it would get Louise to spill, or she'd become flustered again and begin freaking out. Either way, it was a win for the redhead.

Louise sighed as she packed up her things and quickly made her way to the door. Her afternoon classes were starting to drag. She blamed Kamvex and the amazing magic she'd been learning with him. Well, maybe not all of it was amazing, but still!

He classified her as a Mystic once she got ahold of her magic. Then after asking her to channel her magic at him in the most natural way she could. For clarification, he said. So she thought, and almost as in a trance, raised her arm as a glyph appeared by the outstretched hand. And three familiar pink/white bolts launched themselves at Kamvex, who took them head on and kept his lesson going.

*~[Last Day of Void - Louise's room]~

"Wow, that stings!" Kamvex exclaimed as he shook of the blows Louise dealt him.

"Kamvex!" The mage shouted in worry, making her way to the other side of the room. "Are you okay?"

"Oh yeah, I'm good." He said giving his chest a quick pat. "Ya hit me center mast on my scar, so it stings a bit more than normal."

"Do you need to see a healer, or one of your pouches?"

The bronze man shook his head. "Nope. This is another teaching moment." Louise blinked owlishly in confusion before he continued. "All Mystics have the ability to heal, no matter their connection."

* _Connection?_ * she thought, before dismissing it. She had something else to learn it seems. "What do I need to do?"

He smiled and sat down. "Place your hands over the damage, and allow that power to fill you. Use your desire to heal change that power, and then let it flow into me."

She nodded, willing the magic into her being and reaching out for her familiar. Her hands glowed the soft pink as before, and she didn't want to hurt him. It was instinctive that she knew touching him now was incorrect. Louise closed her eyes, brows knit together. She needed a base to think on. A why. A purpose to heal instead of lash out.

* _He's my Familiar. My... friend. He protects me, and like any good Master, like any good friend..._ * She opened her eyes now, the glyphs disappearing, and a warm glow eminated from her palms. * _I must protect him and lift him up as well..._ *

It took a good ten minutes of work, but she'd done what she could. But somehow, Louise knew it wasn't quite enough. "Not yet..."

"Louise?"

"I need to make sure..."* _I can protect him... help me..._ * she cried out in her mind.

"Louise, I'm fine, I promise," Kamvex pleaded. He could hear the desperation in the voice of his mistress, and didn't like it.

Louise however didn't hear him. She felt a warm embrace she didn't quite understand, and once again her form glowed with power.

"HEAL." She spoke as golden light powered from her. She pressed her head to his chest, willing more power to flow into her familiar. Then, she felt it. He was healed, fully and completely from her attack. With that her arms fell, as did she nearly, before the tired Louise found herself in the strong arms of her familiar.

Her tired eyes couldn't make out the the smile on his face, or the pride in his eyes. The only thing she'd remember was what he said.

"Good job, Louise."

~[Present - Courtyards]~*

Louise smiled with a light blush adorning her cheeks. She wasn't praised often, but the fact that she had been getting the hang of this new magic so quickly... it was gratifying. She felt accomplished. That she was gaining acknowledgement while doing so was a bonus she didn't know she craved. Perhaps she should talk to him about these things?

She shook her head. No, it wasn't that important. Learning these new magics however was a top priority. With that in mind, the pinkette lifted her head and strode confidently into the dorm tower for her evening lesson...

Only to run straight into the largest amount of cleavage on campus.

"Oh my, Louise," her Germainian headache said. "I had no idea you felt that way!" She teased.

Louise's eyes bugged out as she backed away to the nearest wall. "K-k-k-Kirche! What are you talking about?!"

Seeing her flustered like this was something Kirche adored, but perhaps she could dig a bit deeper. She clasped her hands and sighed. "Ahh, you came forward with such confidence into my bosom, and it's not like you left immediately. Did it perhaps get you..." she leaned in a bit and whispered, "...hot?"

"That's not at all the case, you succubus!" Louise challenged. "I was just eager to get back to my room for some... self study," she finished after a moment.

"Hmmm..." the redhead hummed in thought. "That's an awful amount of self study you've placed on yourself, Louise. You've barely left your room in that time. Perhaps..."

"Whatever is going on in that mind of yours Kirche, I assure you, is not the case."

* _hook, line and sinker._ * "So you're not having a passionate affair with you ever handsome familiar?" A good blush appeared. Good, but there could be more. "Or is it that maid whose been going to your room every night to show 'appreciation?'" Redder, but not angry. Confusion? "Oh honey, is it both?" Oh, there it was.

"Enough from you, you cow!" Louise exploded. All she wanted was to go up and practice her new Mystic talents, not have... * _THOSE_ * thoughts dancing around her head all night. She wouldn't be able to look at Kamvex or Siesta tonight...

* _NOT THAT I WAS DOING SUCH THINGS IN THE FIRST PLACE!_ *

Kirche laughed at how flustered her rival was getting, so decided to end things here. "Well I've had my fun here Louise, but I did have an actual reason for finding you." Louise's still twitching eye and red face turned up to her.

"While you were in your self imposed exile doing... whatever that pink hand thing was..." she started, waving her hand flippantly, "everyone else has been getting ready for the Familiar Exhibition. In fact, I do believe that all the servants are being pulled into getting things ready for it."

Louise's eyes bugged out slightly at the mention of her Mage Hand spell. She took a moment to calm down, then cocked her eyebrow. "Okay, but why such a big deal? We're just showing our familiars talents to the teaching staff, correct?"

The Germainian shook her head. "You are so very out of the loop, little Louise." Kirche bent over to the smaller girl's eye level. "It seems that your princess, Henrietta, is going to be a guest of honor." She straightened up, hugging slightly. "I need to go practice with Flame myself, but I thought I would give you a heads up. After all," she started to saunter off outside, "what are friends for?"

Louise was ramrod still. Henrietta was coming? And she hadn't even known!? Founder help her, this was terrible! The rest of her class must have been practicing since a week ago, and she had just found out now?! She stopped herself before she got further carried away. * _Calm yourself Louise... Kamvex has proven a capable warrior. He can just show off those skills. He'll be fine._ * with a sigh of satisfaction, she went upstairs to inform her familiar about the goings on, confident things would be fine.


	13. Of Gods and Songs

Things were not alright!

"You mean to tell me," Kamvex started, "that I have three days to get ready to perform for this country's acting ruler!?"

"Um... yes?" Louise answered. She wasn't sure what the big deal was. She knew he had talent for swordplay, all he had to do was a short routine. He groaned and put his face in his hands. "Are you alright?" She asked, concerned. This... was new.

Kamvex sighed, plopping down on the ground before laying flat. "Not in the strictest definition."

"Kamvex, you'll be fine. You don't have... what is it... stage fright do you?"

He looked at her annoyed. "Hells no."

The pinkette sighed in exasperation, "then you're fine and are near throwing a tantrum. Just show your swordplay an-"

"Swordplay?" He asked.  
"You want me to do... what exactly!?"

She took a step back, not expecting this. "You're very good with a sword, can't you use that?" She questioned.

Silence fell for a few moments. She stared down quizzically. What had her familiar so upset about this? The body language she was picking up was obvious in a way of tension and stress. With nary a grunt, Kamvex kipped up to his feet and began stalking about to his things.

"I am an artist," he began. "Swordplay is NOT my talent, and I REFUSE to to do so to entertain the ruler of an nation!" He turned back to her, an intense look she'd not seen on his face before, the violet of his eyes almost looking sharper. He held that gaze for a few moments before closing his eyes and exhaling deeply. "Oh, by Shelyn, give me the strength to get this done right in time."

Louise quirked her head to the side. *Shelyn?* "Is that another of your gods?" She asked in ernest. If she was going to learn about the magic of his world, she could at least extend the same courtesy to his beliefs. Especially since her familiar was very respectful to The Founder and her own beliefs. That, and maybe it would calm him down.

Kamvex rubbed his forehead before turning softer eyes back to Louise. "That She is. Shelyn is the goddess of Beauty, Music, Art, and finally, Love. If Desna is the goddess of my ancestry and path in life, then Shelyn is my patron for my beliefs."

Louise shook her head. "This is what I don't understand. How can you worship separate gods?"

He shrugged. "There may BE other gods here that are worshiped. But from what I've read, the Church of Brimir is very harsh with its religious dogma." Before she could open her mouth, Kamvex spoke louder. "I've read about the Protestants, and how humanity has tried time and again to drive the heretical elves from The Holy Land. Different gods stand for different things. Brimir is your god because he is a God of Humans, Magic, and Nobility. So then tell me, Louise. What reason do the common folk have to make Brimir their primary god?"

The girl withheld a biting remark to think. Any time Kamvex challenged her like this, it was to teach. So she thought a moment before it clicked. "They have no need to worship Magic. They don't have it. So they reject that portion of the teachings..?"

He pointed at her, "Bingo. Now let's try a different thought. The elves are just as regal and magically gifted as you. Why don't the-"

"Because they are elves, not humans."

The Captain smirked. "Two for two. Now for the big one? Why do you worship Brimir the Founder? For what reason other than you were told?"

Louise opened her mouth... to promptly shut it and looked down in thought. The key word in his question was 'told'. She was told that the Founder was her savior, that all should be thankful for him. That he delivered humans from the evils of the elves. That he developed the system of magic that all His Children could use, tying mages to him and creating the noble class.

Her answer clear, she lifted her head. "Brimir is the founder of magic here, thus his title. He saved the human race from the elves and formed our class system from his blood and blessing. All feats worthy of worship. I'm thankful for the world He's given me."

Kamvex looked her over with a critical eye. "And if, in our time, we were to find some... unflattering things about Brimir?"

"Then I will judge his actions against the good that I know of and was taught to me." A firm nod from him was acceptable as an answer, but now, "what did any of that have to do with my question?"

The adventurer chuckled. "Well, I asked about your ancestral religion. Mine comes in the form of The Wandering Star: Desna. She has been the goddess of the Varisian* people for as long as her life has been in existence."

"Her life?"

Another nod. "Gods live and die as we do, though we may not see it." He explained. "The Last of the First Humans, Aroden, shares a similarity with Brimir, both Men to rise to God like status. Though, one in life, and the other in death."

"I see..." Louise said quietly. "Is... there a way to tell?"

Kamvex hummed. "Other than me stepping into a church to see if it hold any power, not really. And even then, that's a guess on a feeling." He then started mumbling, "maybe if Sal were around... hell she'd get a kick out of this whole place."

"Kamvex."

"Right! On track! So, Desna is the Goddess of my people, and my family. I'd say a prayer to her whenever my crew would go out. But The Eternal Rose, Shelyn, is the patron I follow for one simple part of her code. I actually came across it looking into family history, and found that an ancestor of mine, Beryx Zamfi, was a Champion of hers. And on him were tattooed the tenets of his faith."

The man took out his datapad and scanned through it, before a hologram of words Louise wasn't familiar with started to materialize. He then, purposefully spoke in a language she couldn't understand. "What does that say?"

Kamvex smiled. "I lead by example, not with my blade. Where my blade passes, a life is cut short, and the world's potential for beauty is lessened." With that, he shut down the device. "That is the tenet that stuck with me. Beauty is in everything. You just need to look. Be it nature, art, music or people. Remember what I had said the first night I was here, in regards to Kirche?"

Louise thought back a moment before it hit her. *I appreciated the view yes, but... ...I'm more attracted to personality.* The girl nodded in understanding, a light blush adorning her cheeks, before looking at the communicator. "And the tattoos? You said he had the... tenets etched into him."

"Hmmm... family legend says that each time Sir Beryx defended Beauty in the name of the Eternal Rose, he would have a new tenet added to his body, as an example of scarred skin revealing inner beauty."

"His final task was to slay an evil dragon that defied one of her temples, stealing away the arts and ruining them. Though successful, he was mortally wounded. Before The Lady of Graves came for him, Shelyn appeared before him, and wished to grant him a boon. All he wished was for he and the ancestors to sing till our family lines end. To join us in song, but only one."

Louise listened, enraptured by the tale. It sounded like he was a man of great faith. So great it seemed that he even met his goddess. So she could only wonder... "Did it work?"

Kamvex smiled fondly at her. Then he brought up the Chamber and began fiddling with it, before what looked like an instument came to his hands. A wide body and long neck, it looked like a lute. He fiddled with it a moment before playing one full, beautiful chord.

"Wanna find out?"

[In The Forest]

A guitar, she was reminded. She had heard the name of the instument before, though her father preferred the lute. As her familiar explained it, the lute was nearly just an antique that some fiddled with where he was from, and the guitar had become more popular as it evolved. The one he carried and casually strummed was what he called an acoustic guitar, passed down from his great grandfather. Most of the instument was plain and wooden, but well taken care of for its apparent age.

While the soft playing was appreciated, the two had been walking for some time. They had been chatting as they left the Academy grounds, but upon entering the nearby woodland Kamvex had stopped talking and only hummed lightly to songs only he knew. The little mage had called out to him several times now, but Kamvex seemed to walk in a trance. It had been nearly an hour now, and her feet were hurting from the uneven terrain.

Then, the music began to slow, as a fog drifted in. Louise latched herself to the long coat so as not to disturb her familiar's playing. After a few more moments, she heard a bit more noise. The chirping of a small bird. She looked above to see it perched on a branch where it trilled musically, its pearl white wings contrasting beautifully with the light gold of its belly.

*Is... it singing?* wondered Louise, listening carefully. Without a doubt, the small bird matched its melody in time with the light strumming of the guitar... no! It was Kamvex that was matching the bird! Then she heard the percussion of a small stream as they walked further, till finally Kamvex stopped at a clearing. In it lay the stump of a large fallen tree, and the log of the tree itself, newly fallen.

"Here," the man said quietly. "This is where I'll play." He then made his way to the log of the tree, first setting down his instrument before pulling the log to face the stump.

Louise was puzzled. "Kamvex, why did you bring me out here? How did you know of this spot?"

With a grunt, he finished moving the log into place before turning to her. "I... don't know." He replied. "I felt a pull. A need to play as we walked." He turned his eyes upward to view the songbird, but it was no longer there. "But, this is perfect. No eavesdroppers, no curious bystanders. Just you and me." He then motioned to the stump, gesturing his mistress to sit.

She hesitated a moment, inspecting the stump. She was surprised to find it pristine in some way. Was this another of one of Kamvex's God's power? Another of their machinations? The surrounding was surreal as Louise gingerly took her seat, and her Envoy plopped onto the log across from her. He then picked up the instument, and waited, breathing deeply.

Louise waited with baited breath. This, too, was a side she'd yet to see in the young man. He was tense. Focused. As if waiting for a cue. His breathing slowed, and he relaxed. A weird, powerful sensation swept through the area, and she felt it in her bones. But instead of what should have been the chill of the cooling spring night, there was warmth.

(The Bard's Song - Blind Guardian)

And then, he began to play. The slow trickle of a few notes coming together, and then... was that a second set of strings she heard. Then, eyes closed, he sang.

*~Now you all know  
The bards and their songs  
When hours have gone by  
I'll close my eyes  
In a world far away  
We may meet again  
But now hear my song  
About the dawn of the night  
Let's sing the bards' song~*

It was beautiful. Every note plucked and sang filled with pride. Louise heard more instruments. A Lute, a violin, a flute, and more. Humanoid shapes formed round them in various states of dress: a knight, a gypsy, a soldier and mage. Too many to count formed in the clearing. And they sang.

*~Tomorrow will take us away  
Far from home  
No one will ever know our names  
But the bards' songs will remain  
Tomorrow will take it away  
The fear of today  
It will be gone  
Due to our magic songs~*

The spirits and specters clapped, urging their descendant forward with urgency, his strings dominating the music as they played. The fog coursed around him, and six figures appeared, two large and four small. Their difference from the rest was a color to them. A soft, but wise looking woman; a kind but powerful man; and four children. The Envoy swayed his head to their sides as they sang in turn with him.

*~There's only one song  
Left in my mind  
Tales of a brave man  
Who lived far from here  
Now the bard songs are over  
And it's time to leave  
No one should ask you for the name  
Of the one  
Who tells the story~*

*~Tomorrow will take us away  
Far from home  
No one will ever know our names  
But the bards' songs will remain  
Tomorrow all will be known  
And you're not alone  
So don't be afraid  
In the dark and cold  
'Cause the bards' songs will remain  
They all will remain~*

He sang with pride and passion, throwing his head back, showing now that his song and the experience had moved him to tears. But as the song wound down, his voice grew more powerful, and the spirits began to dissipate.

*~In my thoughts and in my dreams  
They're always in my mind  
These songs of hobbits, dwarves and men  
And elves  
Come close your eyes  
You can see them too~*

As the final note left the clearing, it was bathed in silence, broken only by the hard breaths of the player. This experience... it was once in a lifetime. His heart was pounding, having poured his soul into the song. He could feel the pride and joy of the surrounding spirits that traveled to meet him here. Their love for the art, and the appreciation for his play.

And then there was the relief, joy, and sorrow... the month... a month had passed so quickly he'd nearly forgotten. He was having fun, he loved the people here. Louise and Siesta and all the others he was close to here great... but...

He was openly weeping now...

"Kamvex..." Louise asked, concern evident in her gentle eyes. As she came to him, he fell from the log to his knees. The mage caught his shaking form in an embrace, his watery eyes staining her shirt.

But for all her care for appearance, it flew away as she felt the heartache from her familiar. Louise remembered the few times she had been caught this upset by Cattleya, and tried her best to emulate her. She placed her hands at his back and behind his head, petting his hair soothingly. "Kamvex, my Envoy, tell me what happened..."

He sniffed, tears still leaking as he tried to hold together. "I'm sorry, Louise... I'm supposed to be stronger than this... I..." he withdrew breath quickly, taking the moment to compose himself further. "I knew what I was doing... when I decided what I did just a month ago. But... those six. They were my parents and younger siblings. And that... " he couldn't finish.

But she knew. She could tell his thoughts. That may be the last time he sees his family. She couldn't bear if she'd been separated from hers, despite their thoughts on her. To be so lost, and to have that reunion for but only a second before it was taken...

She drew a shaky breath and pulled him closer, pressing him into her. There was no embarrassment, no blush or ulterior thoughts. Just a different kind of strength Louise didn't know she had.

"Let me be your strength tonight, Kamvex, " she requested. "If you believe your goddesses brought you out here for a reason, then believe they allowed me to be here for you in this moment as well. You can be strong again tomorrow. But for tonight," she pressed her lips to the top of his head, "I shall be your shield. So you no longer have to hide anything from me."

She felt the slightest nod from the man before he released his emotions. His sorrow and regret, his hint of helplessness, all swirled around as he wept and wailed. His master sat back down and caressed him as comfortingly as possible, and shared in his tears.

All would seem hopeless in one way for now, but Kamvex knew he could get through this. But for now, he was glad that he didn't have to be strong. That he had found someone who could hold him up. If there was nothing else from this night alone, it was that he'd be forever grateful he had found Louise. And they both hoped this sense of familiarity would last forever...

AN: So then. Missed last week but I'm back for one more chapter in 2019... at least for most of you I think. Still, I do hope you've enjoyed this chapter, and its currently my favorite so far, and really the only one I asked for outside opinion before posting. I got the response I was looking for from friends, but tell me what you thought. Hopefully I pulled some heartstrings and-.. the hell? What is-!

TRANSMISSION INTERRUPTED

[Meanwhile - 90000 Light Years Away - Absalom Station: Fusion Queen Nightclub]

A year ago, the Fusion Queen was a stellar nightclub run by a dirty business. In the lower quarters of Absalom, this was usually just a hard truth. That was until a group of five new Starfinders stormed in and took down the gang that was using it as a base of operations. Any other night, the floor would be packed, the music pumping with neon and strobes flaring. Under any other circumstance, tonight would be a celebration and a party.

But this was a somber occasion, the club closed to all but a few people. A small gathering had been called to honor a fallen son and comrade. There hadn't been too large an attendance, just enough for family, friends and close contacts. The public announcement the day before had sent shockwaves to a certain sect of people. Though not old enough or lived out enough for a grand amount of support these days, fans of Kamvex had flooded social media and the inboxes of the Zamfi family with support over his loss.

The young starship captain, holo-logger, musician and gamer had gained a massive following of his adventures. It was after his arm had been taken, and many in the Pact Worlds that had some knowledge of him spread the love, that the Adventures of the Sunrise Maiden series had kicked off. No one yet had blamed the crew as the audience had gotten to know them over the past year. They knew that they wouldn't leave him behind unless forced.

But this space wasn't about the mass populace and fandom that the boy had garnered. This was for his mother and father, his brothers and sisters. For closure of some kind for his crew. A time to grieve and celebrate life.

Until a miracle.

A song the older Zamfi family members knew came to them, and there, with an instument, sat their boy. *ALIVE*. At the end, the woman, beautiful in her late 30s, with tanned skin and dark tresses of hair, fell to her knees, her olive skinned husband by her side.

"Alive!" She cried. "Tavian, our boy is alive!" She clutched her husband close to her as she further ruined her makeup.

"Aye he is, my Jewel," the father said, arms tight around his wife. "Our little Vex yet lives."

"Papa! Mama! Did you see?" Their youngest boy of a set of seven year old twins asked. "There was a girl with him."

"She was very pretty," his twin sister exclaimed.

"Like a princess!"

Another little girl, around the age of nine clutched her father's suit. "Big brother didn't lie... he's coming home..." she looked up to her father, "right Papa?"

Tavian looked from his hysterical wife in his arms to his hopeful daughter. It wasn't something he knew the answer to. But then another answered.

"Of course he is Sis," their teenage boy expressed. "Kam wouldn't just leave us like that. And even then, look." He pointed near the exit. The Zamfi family calmed down just enough to all look.

Eight figures rose with determined looks on their faces. The lot of them marched toward the door, as if possessed. One if the other patrons asked the question.

"Where are you going?"

The large and imposing Vesk in heavy armaments stopped at the doorway, the last to leave. There were others higher on the chain of command, or of familiarity to the lost man. But a Vesk spoke only in absolutes of their intent. And their word ment more when speaking of those close to them.

The blue and green scaled head turned ever so slightly to address the room. It was powerful and obvious.

"We're going to get our captain... our friend back."

Or the crew of the Sunrise Maiden would die trying.


	14. Preparations

[Absalom Station - Docks]

Three weeks they had stewed in this. Three weeks of rest, of healing, of weakness. The Thirteenth Gate, the battle with an insane Android and the sacrifice of an AI theybcame to call a friend. It lead directly to the near destruction of the Maiden in their largest battle aboard the ship yet, and then the fight through the Empire of Bones...

It was through luck and sheer force of will that the group had made it through the Ultranaught in one shot, though it wasn't like they had a choice. Every officer aboard that hellship was granted a new death, every monster torn asunder and every machine and trap torn apart. And then there was Admiral Seravox. Gods they tore the crew apart. If not for a lucky final blow from a tandem of Galshir and Karikta, all of them probably would have perished.

The admiral was wicked however, as they shattered the control deck to the ship. In the aftermath, Saleris figured the monstrosity would regenerate within a few days, hoping that that was enough to stall the group. And it might've worked, had any of them not been willing to sacrifice themselves.

For three weeks, the survivors beat themselves up for it. Kamvex was a good talker and negotiator. He knew exactly what to say to get his crew on board with his plan, and eventually to safety. They heard nothing, feared the worst, and had somewhat excepted his loss, even if Mini never stopped looking over the Dimensional Comm Unit.

Now with a renewed sense of hope, the knowledge he was alive. "We will get him back," the half dark elven woman said as the crew stood before their ship. The Vagabond Explorer ship had been repaired and repainted to its pristine white with red and blue accents. It had more than enough space for the whole crew as they made their way inside, each taking up their stations.

"Everyone get to your stations," Faerin, the woman who spoke before ordered. "We need to make sure the Maiden is in top working order for however long we're in the Vast."

"You got it, boss," a light blue skinned man, Kail0 Vas said. He turned to a thin man with long red hair. "Prime, can you help me with the engineering check?" With a nod, the two headed toward the back of the ship.

"I shall check our weapons systems." Karikta growled, moving to his station.

"General ship diagnosis is running," the four armed kasathain, Galshir spoke. "It will take a few hours."

"As long as we get it done right." Milky eyes turned to the other vesk and their ysoki science officer. "Mini, what do you got?"

A few keys and screens lit up in front of the small rodent woman. "Chew!" She said indignantly, "I just got in, you can't rush this, chew!" She punched in a few keys before inserting the DCU into the console. Her hands began to glow as she took a look at the inter workings. "Give Chew a few, I'll have it."

Faerin sighed while Saleris giggled at the exuberant ysoki. "Hey Vers," the redheaded woman began, "let's go re stock on provisions. I don't wanna eat rations for months on end."

"Hnph, you can say that again, smart one." The Vesk woman chortled before to two headed back out of the ship.

Faerin stayed momentarily. The beeping and tapping of the consoles stopped. Each of the original members of this group looked with heads down. They started this together. The bridge wasn't the same without the youthful captain.

"We'll find him Faerin," Karikta said determinedly.

"I know."

"Then we had best get started, shouldn't we?" Galshir piped up. He spun back around, bringing up their adventure log he'd kept, both for interesting things that had happened during their adventure and the facts themselves. Clicking a few more options, the log shut into a hologram of a book, with a new one opening. "A new start."

"Chew will find him! And get this dumb old Kishalee tech working!"

Faerin spared a chuckle and a faint grin before looking up. "I leave the bridge in your hands, lady and gentlemen. I need to inform some higher ups." With that, she turned and headed to her quarters. Some old contacts needed to be given information that the crew now had. The hologram of an insectoid creature, a shirren, came up on her comm unit.

"Chiskisk, we have some good news..."

[Anveiria - Tristan Magic Academy; late night]

Louise sighed as she got ready for bed, taking one last look at her now sleeping familiar. It had taken about an hour for Kamvex to calm down enough for the two of them to begin their trek back to the Academy. She was glad that by some luck or divine favor, no one had noticed their return. Whatever the case was, she didn't care. The experience this night was... intense seemed the right word.

The song he had performed had not only been sung with such passion and heart, it elicited emotion from her as well. Now having the time to digest it, Louise could only compare it to a peasants festival. This... was the boon of a God. To bring back the dead, even for so little a reason. Though they were spirits, they danced and played along with him, he smiled gleefully that first half it seemed before... His family.

Somehow, he'd summoned his family from across the stars, and all his ancestors quieted themselves for the second refrain for them. They sang with relief, sadness and happiness. She could feel their hearts as they sang to him and he to them.

And only now was the toll he'd taken onto himself to remember rearing its ugly head. Louise had done her own research into the Servant Sealing spell, and after searching near fruitlessly, she'd found the theory on the spell. For most creatures, the spell cut off all other ties to their past, pouring all of those connections, no matter how base they were, onto the Master. With something like Kirche's Salamander or Guiche's Mole, they were animals. Magical beasts, but still animals. Their base needs had been met in a symbiotic relationship that the Master/Familiar bond gave them. Even greater magical beasts like Sylphid were young and not fully developed. In the span of two weeks the young dragon had replaced whatever her previous bonds were with, as Kamvex explained it, her Big Sis Tabitha.

Kamvex, though young for a human, had developed far more than average. His gift for gab and storytelling were phenomenal, and not one of his tales of his adventures left her with lingering falsehoods. He had more true connections than many of her colleagues and contemporaries would have in a lifetime, and all in maybe a single year longer than she. He had seen more in one year than most mages in Halkeginia had in their entire cushy lives.

* _Perhaps the only one I could think of is Mother,_ * the girl thought. The original point of this small performance was to show her his talent. It seemed so insignificant to her now. Of course she wanted to win and show Henrietta that her familiar was talented, but first she had to make sure he was taken care of.

Which now brought her to the present, and her sleeping familiar, quietly snoring upon her bed. The pinkette gulped as she looked over everything, depositing her dirty clothes in the basket nearby. It didn't feel right that the suffering man be forced to sleep on the floor like this. So, tired out and unable to fight, she'd insisted that he sleep next to her. Now she just had to fulfill her part.

She was red faced as she climbed into bed. Her breathing heavy, she waved her hand as a small glyph appeared and the lights went off. The girl then tucked herself in for sleep. Ten minutes pass. Twenty. Thirty. And all Louise could do was stare at her admittedly handsome familiar. She didn't know why, but she moved forward, till her head was nestled against his chest. Kamvex's own breathing seemed to level out further at the action. Louise peeked her eyes up to his face before laying a quick kiss to his cheek.

"Goodnight, my Envoy."

It was later in the night when he woke, finding himself more comfy than he'd been... ever. Violet eye blearily blinked open as a low groan reverberated in his chest. Kamvex looked down to see a neat mop of pink hair laying on his chest, contently sleeping the night away. He smiled lightly before looking to his free right hand. He quietly snapped his fingers to change into his sleepwear before turning to his mistress, throwing his arm around her and pulling her closer. Taking a deep breath, pulling in her sweet scent, he allowed her breathing to lull him back to his own slumber.

Just not before he gave her an unconscious kiss to her forehead.

[Early Morning ]

Siesta was worried. She had meant to tell Ms Vallière and Kamvex about a change in her duties to help get ready for the Familiar Exhibition. But neither master nor familiar were in the Vallière room last night for dinner. The maid had waited as long as she could, but the two never returned to the room. She'd left dinner for them and gone back to her duties. Though she could have sworn about an hour later, she and several others heard a faint singing and clapping. It reminded her of home and her childhood.

The last two weeks had been great. Though she had heard some... scandalous rumors about her and Ms Vallière. Had it * _just_ * been Kamvex she'd been this friendly with, perhaps no one would say a thing.

But Siesta had been more than familiar with Louise when she could, at times pressed a bit closer while serving her, talking with a more friendly air between them. Little things, it seemed, began to add up. Perhaps she should talk with Kamvex about it. Surely he's noticed. Then again, it's not like he was getting any less affection from her.

The poor girl was still so confused about her feelings and was unable to truly sort things out yet. Perhaps she should be more aggressive? Maybe with Kamvex to fluster his master, she was always cute at those times. But when would she ever have the chance to do so with Louise herself?

She sighed and knocked on the door, "Ms Vallière, I came to... oh my..." the young woman gasped lightly at the scene of the room before swiftly moving herself in and locking the door. Siesta took in a large breath before turning to face the room. There sat the cold dinner, untouched by the occupants of the room. The bedroll that Kamvex kept to the side was empty, and in the large four poster bed, was said familiar, metallic arm wrapped around his small master who rested her head and hand on his chest.

* _Well Siesta,_ * she thought to herself, * _when the opportunity presents itself._ * No time like the present she figured. The young girl smiled mischievously as she made her way to the bed. Though as she started to look the two over, she noticed the tear stains on Kamvex's face. * _What could have happened?_ * she thought. She looked over the pair some more, noticing the grip that the man had on his master. It was protective, but somehow... desperate.

She looked them over and with a sigh, shelved her thoughts for now. The two probably had much to do, and at least Louise needed to be awoken for her classes. She leaned down to whisper into the noble girl's ear, "Ms Vallière. It's time to wake up. You need to eat and go to morning classes."

Louise groaned cutely as she was roused, sleepy eye opening to Siesta before closing and nuzzling back to her warm pillow. That was rising with breath. Her eyes flew open now, vision filled with a scarred bronze chest. Her eyes then moved to the slyly smiling maid.

"Tell no one of this..." the pinkette whispered, slowly pushing her way up, trying not to wake her sleeping familiar.

"I wouldn't dream of it, Ms Vallière," came the cheerful reply. She placed a hand on the bed, a long face crossing her as she looked at the male. "May I ask what happened?"

Louise looked over the face of her sleeping familiar. "He... was reminded of what he can't regain." She turned to the maid. "I have a feeling you will be invited to experience his talents at the Exhibition though."

Siesta tilted her head in confusion. "But won't the servants be busy preparing for afterwards."

"Ha. I wouldn't be surprised if he refused to play before a full audience." Louise turned then and dropped her nightgown, opening her armoire for her clothes.

Siesta noticed, how could she not, and blushed fidgeting slightly. "Ms Vallière, please allow me to dress you." She offered.

Louise noticed what she was doing, and began blushing as well. She was starting to get used to dressing herself, seeing as Kamvex challenged her only once, and she didn't dare try again. She gulped lightly, "yes, that would be welcome... Siesta."

Siesta decided that this would be a good chance to be that bit of... aggressive. She first took one of the shirts from the closet, initially just placing it upon the nobles arms, before closing in and pressing herself to the petite girl, buttoning the shirt up. It was a thrill, seeing the red in Ms Vallière's face. As the maid worked further down, she began to press harder to reach further.

Louise was sure that while the red in her face was readily seen, the wide eyes she had were not. She didn't understand what this... lusty maid was doing. Was she trying to make her feel inadequate, pressing herself to her own smaller frame? She didn't want to wake Kamvex, so she held her tongue. But by the Founder she wanted to yell and scream. She didn't like feeling like she wasn't good enough, that-

"You really are enchanting, Ms Vallière." The serving girl said, coming around and clipping on her skirt. Louise hadn't even seen her move, nor had she noticed the pinprick tears she started to have. "I know that Mr Kamvex has said so as well, but perhaps from another girl, you'd listen more." The maid then pulled a chair for Louise to sit in while she retrieved some stockings.

The pinkette sat down, waiting for the maid to resume. As she did, Siesta spoke up again. "I believe," she started hesitantly, "that most nobility is quite gaudy. They dress up and pamper themselves up in such a way that... it's like some are trying so hard. For what reason other than image..?"

Slipping the second stocking on, Siesta considered her words. They were quite bold, but she felt they were what the girl needed to hear. "You however, I've never seen with makeup on. You don't have an overpowering perfume or the like. I'm sure you do for certain occasions, but you don't flaunt such things unnecessarily. You're... natural. Your beauty, your grace. Your pride in your line. If I were asked what nobles were like, I would say most are like Lade Kirche or Lord Guiche."

She then stood, grabbing the black second year cloak, and clasping it around the stunned noble girl. Having finished and bowed deeply. "But if pressed on the best of nobility, without question, I would give your name." Siesta moved to the the door, stopping just before opening. "I would say proudly that Louise Françoise le blanc de la Vallière, is a noble I'd trust beyond all reproach. And that... I'd happily be friends with if given the chance." She opened the door and bowed again, "have a good day, Ms Vallière." And with that, the maid took off after closing the door.

Louise looked at the door as she thought of the things said to her. Then taking another look at her sleeping familiar, she stood and strode to the door, an air of confidence to her. She silently shut the door, and went to proceed with her day.

With the click of the door came the sigh of its occupant. Kamvex finally sighed and opened his eyes. In truth, he'd already been awake for a while, watching the sleeping face of his mistress. Siesta's knock and subsequent time in the room was good for the young girl. Her self esteem had done a near 180 in the month they'd been together, but there was still more to do it seemed.

Violet eyes turned to his bag, and a book still within. From how Colbert had been reacting lately, it seemed he'd finally nicked the right book. There were plenty of legends within, but the one that interested him most was that of the Void Mages and their Familiars. Louise definitely showed the signs of such magic, possibly with the strongest connection to Brimir in her blood if his favored spell was anything to go on. Osmand had said nothing yet, but Kamvex had the suspicion that if this didn't come out before the Exhibition, it never would until it was too late. But with the Book of Legends, as he'd dubbed it, and what he had overheard, Kamvex hoped this was enough for Louise.

He sighed again and got up now. "Baggage for both of us now it seems. Hope Siesta's words really reach her." He looked out to the courtyards as he began his own daily prep. As he did so, his mind wandered back to the book and the symbols on his arm. They looked and felt familiar to him, but for what reason he didn't know. He shook his curling hair and got back to getting ready.

An hour later, refreshed, dressed and full, it was time to get to work. He still had three days. He had two ideas for songs, but that wouldn't cut it. A true performance required three. For now though, he fiddled with the Null Chamber and pulled out a large box. * _No time like the present._ * The captain thought. He flipped open the lid, withdrew a pair of headphones, and started to think. He guessed he would work backwards then.

It had been hours now, classes were all over now, and Louise once again could not find her familiar. She didn't think he'd still be in her room, but it was the only place she hadn't checked. As she neared however, it seemed there was a small gathering of the girls on her floor. That and a small amount of noise, though muffled by more than the door it seemed.

"What is he doing in there...?" She wondered aloud. She walked her way forward to shooing away the harpies, telling them she would deal with the noise. Once the hall was sufficiently empty, she waited for a small lull in the noise to make her way in, to catch him in the middle of a song, though that's not what drew her immediate attention.

That went to the ABSOLUTE MESS the man had made out of her room! Mattress pulled from the bed and stuffed against the window, her heavy sheets lined up all around, and his silhouette showing on the thinnest part of the sheets.

"JUST WHAT IN THE NAME OF ALL THAT'S HOLY ARE YOU DOING IN HERE!?"

"GAH!" he jumped in suprise. He then hit something, stopping whatever sound he was listening to and poked his head out. "Oh, Louise. Done with classes then?"

"Don't 'Louise' me! What is going on here? Why is my room in such a state and WHY is my bed of ALL THINGS plastered against the wall!?"

The untamed hair jostled about as Kamvex looked at the state of the room. "Ah, right. Well I've been making my music and I needed some... sound cancelation to record the extra instruments."

Louise blinked in suprise. "Extra instruments? Recording? Why don't you play that beautiful song from yesterday? Or something like it if you cant?"

He shook his head, disappearing back into the mass of blankets and sheets. "That song won't work the same way for a year. For anyone in my family. Five for me since I played it." He replied simply. "That and I dont know any more songs like it. I know my music."

"And that is?" She questioned before a set of what looked like earmuffs was thrust out. She took them hesitantly. "Put these on?"

"Yep," came the reply from inside. "Its missing the main guitar and vocals, but the rest is currently in the right places." Louise looked at the assortment of sheets before placing the headphones on her head.

"They're on." And then, so was the rock. The sounds were hard and harsh, and like nothing she'd heard before. The rhythm was smooth despite the cruching percussion. And when she heard the few harmony vocals she took the headphones away and stared in awe. "What is this?" She asked.

"In general? My music." Kamvex answered. "What that is, is Rock and Roll. And this..." he pulled back the sheets to show himself still in his sleepwear, a few instruments strewn around, and a large box with a machine with a multitude of different buttons and bars. "This is how I mix it together. And with a few things still in here," he patted the box, "I can project that, and more, to my audience."

Louise looked to the machine and the other instruments laying scattered about. There were a few other guitar looking instruments and what looked like a set of round boxes with a few domed sheets of brass. "How does this all work?"

The musician smiled, sitting down on a small stool behind the boxes. "This is a drum kit, the loudest thing here." He took two sticks and used one to beat one of the hollow drums, a single beat of the percussion she'd heard before. He then pressed a small red button on the console. "Obviously I can't play everything at the same time, so I capture the sound here and can play it back." He proceeded to play a quick but simple beat, each thud causing her heart to pound harder to match. He then hit the same button as before, motioning her to put the headphones back on. "Press the sideways triangle. "

Upon doing so, the same beat came through near instantly. He then started to take things down, still leaving a large mess to the side, but pulling the mattress onto the bed again. "Now, played again, in a big empty room that has a slight echo." Once again he played the same tune, and by itself it sounded fine, if no longer muffled by the sheets. But listening to it this time, Louise found it a bit... off. The sound wasn't quite a crisp as before.

"See the sound bounces a little more like this. Which is fine when you're going live, but never for recording." He explained. He then pointed to her sheets. "Aaand that's why I had to take apart your bed. Made for decent sound cover."

Louise eyed the sheets before her look darted back to him. He at least had the decency to look sheepish and start promising to put things back together. "So is that it then? You were freaking out yesterday when I told you."

"Oh no," he replied. "I still have to make sure this all fits together correctly, i have to make sure to practice the main guitar to fit, and my lyrics..." He stretched out at that. "Aaaaand I need to write one more song. But I'd like it to be classical in sound. This place has a piano right?"

Louise thought for a moment before nodding. "Yes. But you say you want to perform three songs? Why is that?"

Kamvex hummed in thought as he began to remake the bed. "I guess due to time? One is just too short and two feels like it maybe enough... but I'd like to do a third in a classical style, maybe start with that." He sighed then, "but I'm drawing a huge blank on what it should be."

Louise sat in her chair in thought as well, watching her familiar haphazardly put her bed back together. Thinking of the piano gave her an idea. "What about the princess? I know that Henrietta loves the piano. Her mother hired a professional for years to personally play for us when we were small."

Kamvex nodded at that. "It's a good idea. But I need some information on the girl. So, care to share while I get this..." he gestured to the bed and mess of instruments, "manageable?"

Louise giggled. He was glad she was showing that more. She closed her eyes and smiled fondly before simply responding, "Yes."


	15. Truths and Unexpected Guests

It had been some time now that the duo had passed as Louise spoke of her childhood friend. How she and Henrietta would play together in their youth. That fond smile never left Louise's face as she talked and it was something Kamvex liked seeing.

"I was honored for the time we spent together," she started to wrap up. "To be the chosen playmate of the princess was something I would never forget." She looked down with a wistful smile, "even if she's probably forgotten about me."

Kamvex shook his head. "No way. If you remember it so fondly then I'm sure she does as well." He thought for a moment. "Actually, from how you spoke, you may be the only friend she had her age, other than possible family. "

Louise looked downward. "It's possible," she acknowledged. "After all, it's similar to my own upbringing. My sisters are nearly a decade older than me, and both were in the Academy by the time I was able to really be able to play with them. Then Cattleya got sick, and Eleanor became far more strict." She closed her eyes in thought. "Though maybe..."

*ÿ̷̡̡̢̡̛̰̩̞̮̳̖͚͔̙͓̜́͗͒̈̈́̍̀̚͘o̶̢̡̰͙̟̒͋̇͂̓̾̕̕u̷̢̱̪̫̣̘͇̮̖͕̰̙̺̎͂̌̃̆͝n̶̙̘̘̮͗̓̿̈̈́͂̓͆̄̕͝ͅg̵̤̩̪̊̊̽̾̾̂̌̈́͋͝b̶̟̺̪̙̙̞̜̯̗͙̝̽ǫ̶̢͓̼̟͈̳͕͕̱̋͛͗͗̌̕̚͝ẏ̸̡̛̫͚͎̤͖̫̻̩̞̑̾̐͂̒́̈́̔̌̏́̒͝r̴̢̡̺̬̪̙̪̽͑͗̃̐̍̐̉̏̕̕ȧ̶̼̖͓̔̏͋̃̎̔͋ģ̷̛̹͙̫̯͇̞̟̖͓͓̆̋͂̓̂ͅs̵̡̯̩͖̬͎̮̭̘̠̦̩̳̒̐̍̀̈́͜͜͝f̵̼͎̰͚̱͇͕͍͖̦̳̦͇̎́̂̑̔͘̚̚͘ŗ̷̢̨͇̲̩͖͇͕̹͎͍̣̎͝į̴̧͖͈͇̮̜̙͇̗̫̾̉̀̔͒̉̚͘ë̶̞̭̯́͆͗̐͊̽͆͛ņ̸̯̗̝̗̰̖̺̪̞̥͓͒̽̚ͅd̴͍̬̉̈́̐̆̈͛̕l̵̛̳̞͓̼̰̯̝̹̻͐͝͠y̷̡̞̥̝̲͚̱͙̯͉̺̲͖͑͐͌͊͆͛̎ͅṡ̵̗̖͚̳͇̉̑͂̈́̾͆͌m̸̳̯̞͉̟͍̗͍͎̟͇̼̼̺͛͒̆͆͊̌͒̋̈́̈́̚͘͠i̸̢̧̛̛̛͍̝͉̫̜̝̮̫͉̥͔͗̐̈͐̏̔̒̚̚͜͝ļ̸̪̘͔̅̂͛͛͌̇͆̋͑͑̓͊̅̚͝ė̷̘̖̗͓̼̪̦̮̺̼͙̈́̈͘͜ḓ̸̢̨͈̰̖̘̰̳̩̦̝͉͗͑͗̓̆͂͆̃̽̚̕͝ͅg̴̲̪̻̲͕̞͋̏̿͒o̵̡͕̞͕̜͚̰̮̱̠͐n̷̲̤͕͓̖̜̓̃͑̐͊̾é̷̛͕͈̱̼̻͉͙̮̳́͊̏̈̃͌̈́͝NOTHING*

Louise winced as though she had a headache. She thought she was remembering something but...

"Never mind. Was that enough for you?"

The Envoy hummed and started typing on his datapad. "Its a start... I'll do what I can with this for now. In the meantime, dinner?"

Louise rolled her eyes good naturedly and smiled. "Of course. Let's get you fed then."

The hours leading to the next day were both fruitful and fruitless in differing ways for the young man. He had taken his equipment out into the forest to practice as much as he could with his songs he'd had at the ready, but Kamvex was still drawing a blank as to how his song for the princess should go.

He had a few ideas, something a bit slower to then build, but without seeing her, meeting her, it wouldn't FEEL like the song was meant for her. So he began writing something else that would probably be seen as controversial, but it was his feeling that he had to go with.

Then there was another source of frustration. It was time to tell Louise the truth of her magic, her home magic. But the ramifications could be devastating for her. He'd hoped to any god that Osmand or Colbert would talk to the girl, but it seemed the old man wanted to call his perceived bluff.

Kamvex trudged up the stairs, his suitcase of equipment lightly bouncing on their wheels in rhythm. This would be a difficult decision, but it had to be done before the princess arrived tomorrow. If there were repercussions, he would face them. But Louise could defend herself now. She deserved an answer to her greatest question.

"I'm back," he said opening the door. Sitting at her vanity was Louise, fretting over how she wanted to present herself tomorrow. Even if it was just to line up in a crowd, Louise wanted to be sure she was her best for Henrietta.

"Oh, Kamvex," she started as she turned. "How did your practice go? Do you have an idea for the Princess? "

He sighed. "Not much of one. If I could meet her in person I might be struck with inspiration, but for now I've got too much on my mind..."

Louise recognized the downcast look. Something was weighing on her familiar's mind, and it had been as such for about a week now. "Maybe I can help somehow?"

"Well... considering it has to do with you..." Kamvex pushed his equipment to the side and out of the way before grabbing Derflinger, who then popped out of his sheath.

"Finally gonna have that chat, partner?" He clinked away.

"Finally?"

"Uggh. Yes, Derf. We're having that talk and I was hoping you can help at times." Kamvex replied, a bit annoyed that the blade chose to out his hesitation.

"What is this about finally?"

"You can count on me, partner."

"Kamvex!" Louise yelled, stamping her foot. "What are the two of you talking about?"

The bronzed man inhaled heavily before sitting down next to his pack. He reached inside and pulled out a book, ornate, obviously Tristanian, with the Five Pentagon Powers emblazoned on the cover. "I found something. Before I was even able to find this, I overheard something else. Because of the implications I had heard and then what I've read, I wanted to be sure."

Louise sat back down. "What's all that supposed to mean?"

"Super secret stuff girly." Derf chimed in. "After being around you two for a while, I tend to agree that if my partner said what he's gonna say, you might've flipped a few weeks ago."

Louise was nervous now. Why were these two tip toeing around the subject. "So then what does this mean?"

"A question in response, Louise," Kamvex retorted. "What does a familiar symbolize for a mage here?"

The pinkette looked at him curiously. "They are symbols of maturity and the type of mage someone is."

"Correct. For four of the people we know somewhat well here, you could look at their familiars and guess right? Kirche, Tabitha, Guiche, and Montmorency. "

"Fire for the salamander, wind for the dragon, earth for the mole, and water for the frog, yes. What does that mean for you Kamvex?"

"Well..." he started, "apparently I'm part of a set of four specific familiars. There is only ever one of each for a special kind of mage." He opened the book to a marked page, and immediately, Louise's heart stopped.

VOID

The girl's eyes widened in disbelief. "I... I don't understand... Void magic is supposed to be lost holy magic..."

"Supposedly, it's extremely rare. And like I said, there can only be four at any given time. Though from what I've overheard from a discussion between Osmand and Colbert, there's at least two more out there somewhere..."

Louise couldn't take her eyes off the page, far too stunned about such a revelation. Truthfully, had he said anything without this book, she probably wouldn't believe him at best. At worst, he'd have been sleeping outside without any of his gear for a month. But with proof... "Which of the four are you?"

"Gandalfr, the Left Hand of God. Apparently, Derf here was forged by the first Gandalfr, who was the familiar to Brimir."

Louise's head snapped up at the mention of the founder before the sword began talking. "I don't know much. Six thousand years will do a number on the memory, but I do remember that Gandalfr was the first of the four familiars, and that you, little Louise, have inherited his most famous spell." Her breath hitched at that notion. Brimir's signature spell... was Explosion? "Though if I remember correctly, one of his explosions could wipe out a village, and that was on the small scale. "

Louise's eyes again bugged out before moving back to the book, finally taking hold and truly reading it. The pages on Gandalfr alone made the most sense. Instant weapon proficiency, increased physical prowess, faster learning curve. All thing her familiar showed in the last month. Then she read further.

~*Gandalfr is the sword and shield of the Void mages, and the most well known to historians outside the church. It's master, too, can be well known for their destructive capabilities, most notably appearing in the country of Tristan. Together, master and servant of this combination are the most offensively gifted of the Void.*~

*So... that's why everything had an explosion... it truly IS my magic,* Louise thought to herself. The more she read, the more fascinated she was by the premise. Though there was one more question for her to ask. "Why would the headmaster not want me to know this?"

Kamvex thought back to the month prior. "I don't think it was malicious. I believe he wanted to keep things under wraps from the church. Something about a Holy War?" He questioned, then shrugged. "Either way, ignorance isn't always bliss. Especially in consideration of... two more pages I think...?" He said reluctantly.

Louise looked up to him before nodding and going back to the book. In it was the rumored lifetimes and styles of those familiars and mages.

*Due to the overwhelming offensive power, Gandalfr and his master are said to be front line warriors whenever they would appear. Such a lifestyle however, makes for short lifespans. It is the belief of historians that the summoning of a Gandalfr usually comes with a lifetime with the mage of a maximum of...*

"... F-five years..."

Kamvex nodded solemnly. "I'd like to assume that's why you haven't been told, but you deserve that kind of knowledge. Anyone does. And do you want to know why?" Louise picked up her head, showing sad concerned eyes. Kamvex smiled, kneeling as a knight would for a princess. "Because with that, we will find a way to live. I swear."

"Well said, partner!"

Louise kept her eyes locked on Kamvex, before lowering them and shielding her eyes with her pink bangs. "Will... will you show me the universe...?"

"Hmm?"

"You have a ship yes? When it comes for you... will you take me with you...?" The girl started trembling, taking hold of his hand. "And if I wanted... would you come back, and stay with me...!"

Kamvex's eyes widened, as he realized where her mind was starting to fatalistically go. With a start, he pulled her to him and held her close, feeling the leaking tears she tried so desperately to hide. "All that and more, Louise. You will live a long and glorious life, one that you won't have to be afraid of the day you die."

He brought her to face him as he then cupped her cheeks, wiping away the tears. "You will find a loving mate to be with and have children with. Then you can watch over them as they grow. And one way or another..." he pressed his dark locks against her pink, foreheads touching, "I will always be with you."

Pink locked with violet. "How do you know?" Louise asked shakily.

Kamvex closed his eyes, and smirked. "Because I, am Kamvex Zamfi. Envoy Captain of the Sunrise Maiden, general improviser in the face of death, and most importantly..." he stood, bringing her with him. "I am the legendary familiar, Gandalfr, under an amazing young noble who I think has greatness in her future. One Louise Françoise la Blanc de la Vallière. And nothing, and no one, could stop us if they tried."

He held her smaller body to his own, her head against his chest. Both their hearts thundered at the closeness the two had, but neither wanted to break it.

"I've stared death in the face Louise," Kamvex started again. "Now that things seem to be... slowing down, those times might start to catch up to me. But so far, when I'm with you... I feel invincible." He cupped her chin and brought her to look at him. "I'm not leaving anytime soon. And neither are you."

"Kamvex..."

《*BA-THUMP*》

Suddenly, a glow came from the man's left arm, as well as the sheath for Derflinger. "Ahhhh! I remember this feeling..!" Derf clinked away. "Partner! Draw me!"

Kamvex turned his head momentarily, before releasing Louise with his right arm and drawing the shining blade. As the light dimmed down, it revealed a sharp and pristine Derflinger, looking as new as if fresh from the forge.

"What... caused this..?" Louise asked, still clutching the shirt of her familiar.

"I think it's coming back to me..." Derflinger began. "Oh. Oh that's it! Yeah, the bond between master and servant!"

"Huh?"

"While you two have been quite close since I've met you, these last few days have brought you together more that ever. You've become each others emotional rock, possibly to bloom into more, if either of you figures out what to do with that maid!" With that, Derf was promptly sheathed with a muffled "You know I'm right!"

"Mmmm... moment not... entirely ruined, but..." both mage and familiar were red in the face as they thought of this situation. Finally, Kamvex sighed. "Though, I certainly wouldn't deny an attraction to either of you. And neither should you." Louise looked up to him incredulously. "Don't give me that look. I've seen the both of you giving the 'noble/servant longing glance'. She wasn't exactly subtle earlier."

"You saw that!?" Louise exclaimed.

"Slightly, " he smirked. "She seems aggressive when she wants something and puts her mind to it. Though she seemed to be..." he thought for a moment, "... pressing."

"Uggh!" Louise pushed him away to the floor as he started laughing. "You are absolutely unbelievable! "

"Hey, she seemed sincere after she stopped trying so hard." He countered. "She's probably read one too many erotic tales between lords and ladies, and wanted to try it on you."

Louise turned and pouted. "Its not really all that comforting..." She the gasped as two arms embraced her from behind. "Wh-what are you-"

"And how about this?" Kamvex asked quietly. His arms were wrapped low near her elbows and he brought her back into his chest. "Is this better?"

She dared to look up to his face, and saw he wore his emotions plainly to see. Unsure, but determined. Strong, yet kind. She blushed hotly. "Kamvex..?"

"I like you Louise. I really do. I think you like me as well..." He nuzzled his chin against the top of her head. It made her freeze for a moment before her sense came back to her.

*This is... nice...* she thought. She brought her hands up, left holding onto his metal hand, and right gliding up his toned arm. Louise turned her head slightly, "Kamvex..." she called lowly.

He shivered as her delicate hand moved up his arm. He realized her neck was stretching and craning up, eyes half lidded. "Louise..." he started his way to meet her.

Quick loud buzzing came through the room as the unattended datapad sprang to life. Both romantic youths jumped from one another in surprise and embarrassment.

"Umm..." "Uhh..." "Were we..?" "Yeah..." "... can we..." "Later?" "Later." They smiled at each other, meekly and nervously for the mage and familiar respectively. Then Louise looked to the buzzing device, a red warning in his language.

"What's it say?"

Kamvex turned to the red light. "Intruder. I put some cameras around to detect unknown faces. Someone is here that the system doesn't recognize. And I made sure it recognized everyone on campus." He then strode over to the device to take a look at the footage.

"When did you set this up?" The pinkette asked. She was still blushing profusely, smoothing out her blouse.

"Partner set up these lenses around the gates and doorways that could capture moving images. It was... two days after the Siesta incident I think?"

"Yup." Kamvex pressed a few more buttons before he stopped. "Louise... you wouldn't happen to have what amounts to an older twin, would you?"

"What?" She asked incredulously. With one more press, and image popped up over the datapad of a stern looking woman in a regal battle uniform. Her pink hair was up in a tight bun as she strode toward the women's dorms. Louise's eyes widened. "M-mother!?"

Louise hadn't seen her mother in that state of dress for years! It wasn't the garb of a duchess, but that of a knight. For whatever reason she was here, it wasn't as Duchess Karin Désirée de la Vallière. It was as the now unretired Knight Captain Karin the Heavy Wind.

Her eyes snapped to Kamvex. "Make yourself presentable, quickly!" She yelled, snapping her fingers and causing magic to flow around her. Her clothes were now perfectly pressed and refreshed. Louise quickly scanned the room, making sure everything was in its proper place. Satisfied with a nod, she turned to Kamvex, seeing him now in what he claimed as his 'Servant Outfit'.

"This good?"

*click-clak click-clak. ... Knock Knock* "Louise." A stern female voice sounded from the other side of the door.

Louise sighed. "It'll have to be. Answer the door."

"Yes Miss." Kamvex said. Then he whispered. "And don't be afraid of the 'F' word if you need it. I understand." With that, he turned to the door and opened it. "Good evening ma'am. How may I help you?"

The calculating eyes of the older Vallière woman eyed the captain up, visually testing him. "I assume you are the 'Germainian Devil' the guardsmen of the disgraced Count Mott spoke of along with my daughter?"

"Ah, the Duchess de la Vallière. It is an honor," Kamvex bowed. "Though I am neither a devil nor Germainian. I am simply Miss Louise's familiar." He then stepped aside. "Please. I assume you wish to speak with you daughter?" He asked, gesturing the woman to enter.

"Hmm. It seems you were either brought up with good manners, or my daughter has been rather strict." Karin commented as she stepped through.

He chuckled. "Miss Louise can be, but she has been very kind to me."

The sharp eyes moved from the familiar to the room as she moved inside. The bronzed man closed the door behind him as her daughter came into view. The room itself was well kept, a testament to the familiar's work, and that of the serving staff at the Academy.

"Mother," Louise bowed in greeting. "It's good to see you again. What has brought you on such a surprise visit? And so late at that?"

"Louise, it's good to see you, my daughter." Even talking to her youngest she sounded stern. She turned to Kamvex again, "Familiar. Leave us for now. Bring us some tea."

Kamvex looked from mother to daughter, seeing Louise's nod, he bowed. "Of course Ma'am. Miss." When Karin looked away, he looked to Louise, tapping his temple twice with a smile. Then with a quick turn, he left the room.

Louise sighed, *Thank you, Kamvex,* she sent through her Message spell.

*Not a problem, Louise.*

"Louise," the Duchess said, "it seems you've come up in the Royal Courts, if what your father says is to be believed." With that, the elder woman sat next to the table.

Louise decided to stand. "And... what is it they are saying?" She asked nervously.

Crossing her legs and steepling her fingers to rest on the knee, she took in her daughter's nervous stance. "A Germainian devil and a destructive noblewoman from the Academy. With your... apparent familiar... that leaves only you to have such... destructive power." Louise gulped. "Well? Would you like to tell me just what you were doing?"


	16. Twelve O'clock Meetings

The tension in that room had been thick, and while Kamvex was glad to escape it for now, he needed to get back sooner rather than later. With that, he rushed down the stairs and out into the courtyard. He was sure Louisr could handle her own mother for now, but if she was there for just business, then who knew what could happen. Taking the fastest way to the kitchen he knew, the captain barged himself in to see Marteau and a few others preparing for tomorrow.

"Ah! Kamvex, Our Star," the head chef exclaimed. "What brings you by so late?"

"Heheh. Well a suprise visitor showed up wanting tea for herself and daughter," he started, scratching his temple. "And since I'm here, that should tell you who's arrived."

The serving staff all stopped what they were doing at that point. "Duchess Vallière?" "What could she be doing here?" "And at this hour?"

Marteau hummed. "This must be about the ruckus you caused with Count Mott." He clapped and looked to the storeroom. "Get the good tea out early boys! It seems Our Star and Lady are in need of it!"

"Yes Chef!"

[Louise's Room - Meanwhile]

Louise hadn't answered yet, and it was beginning to irritate her mother. "Well? Are you going to answer me or will you continue your best impersonation of a servant? "

Louise clenched her fists at her side before letting out a breath she didn't know she held. "My familiar had requested that we go to meet the Count upon finding out a friend of his was... requested."

Karin raised an eyebrow. "And you allowed this? Does he not know of the right that nobility has?"

Louise nodded. "He does, though he is not from here. Where he is from, it was apparently akin to a kidnapping, if more... polite." Beginning to find her stride, the young girl sat across from her mother. "Kamvex is quite strong-willed. Had I turned down his request, he most likely would've gone without me and gotten into further trouble."

"So you chose to be subservient to your familiar?"

"No, mother," Louise answered. "I chose to tame a raging stallion. I dictated what would happen, and I allowed him to speak only when the subject at hand came about."

Experienced eyes narrowed at the near disrespect her daughter was showing her, but Karin accepted this. She played the game of nobility long enough to see a lie, and her daughter, for the most part, spoke truth. "Very well," she accepted. "And what of the battle itself? What was its cause?"

Louise paused, looking about the room a bit nervously. Her mother may not accept the answer given, but the truth always worked with her. "Kamvex... as I said, my familiar is not from here. Not this country, continent, or planet." She looked up to the impassive face of her mother. "He has many trinkets that allow him to do great things, and what he used showed us... a torture chamber. And two women that were about to be..." she couldn't finish the sentence. The mere thought of what nearly happened repulsed her greatly, and thinking that it could've happened to her or Siesta...

"I see..." the elder woman said. "Have you proof of these devices?" Louise looked to her bed, the datapad sitting atop it, forgotten. She grabbed it and brought it back to the table. "What's this?"

"This is proof. It's how I knew you were coming. After what happened with Mott, Kamvex said he placed these... lenses where there were entrances." Louise explained. *How do I work these... cameras?*

*Look for the image of the servants courtyard, and press the screen,* came the reply.

Louise did so, and the holographic image showed up, with Kamvex and the tray of tea walking by. He waved and held the tea and cups up for them to see. Louise looked up to see her mother had her interest piqued.

"Interesting," she commented. "And something like this allowed you to see all that you did?"

"It did, mother." Louise confirmed. "When he spoke up and showed me, Mott ordered his guards to attack us, and so we defended ourselves."

Looking up from the device, Karin watched her daughter as she asked her last question. "You said 'we'. You infer that you also participated in this skirmish?"

The younger woman closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Yes mother. I fought Count Mott myself. I sent Kamvex to protect the other maids as he could get to them more efficiently." She looked into the disbelieving eyes of her mother. "I fought the Count to a stalemate for five minutes, before I believed him disarmed."

"And how was it that you fought a Triangle Class mage when you cannot do any magic yourself?"

Louise smiled fondly. "I continued to try to shift my magic to do what I wanted it to do. But it wasn't until I did what my magic wanted that I saw results. So I cast the only Halkeginian spell I know: Explosion."

The incredulous look on the older woman's face told the story of believably. Actions spoke louder than words, and Louise knew this. So she drew her wand, aimed at the corner of the room and whispered "Explosion."

*《THOOM》*

A crack and puff of smoke undersold the concussive force that mother and daughter experienced. Though Louise was now used to this, and was happy to show off somewhat. "I've been practicing every day. If this is the only spell I can cast through my wand, then I will perfect it."

Karin was a bit shocked at the display, but not so much that she didn't catch that last sentence. "From your wand you say?" Seeing her daughter freeze up helped confirm things. "You also mentioned Halkeginian magic, as if you know something else..."

Louise went wide eyed at her mistakes. *Kamvex, I messed up! Mother knows I know more magic!*

*So then show her,* came the calm response. *I'll be there momentarily.*

"Louise..." Karin said, now in full Knight Captain mode. "What did Mott mean by 'wandless magic'?"

"I... that is..."

*She's your mom. Trust her.*

-Knock Knock-

Louise looked to the door, then back to her mother. Karin the Heavy Wind... this stare was something many had seen before their demise. But, her faith in her familiar was stronger.

"Trust... huh...?"

Karin's eyebrow raised in question as her daughter again breathed deeply. Louise set down her wand and stood, gently waving her hand forward, till a small glyph cam across her hand, and a translucent pink hand darted to the door, opening it and going through. It then returned with the tea tray, setting it down on the table as the familiar strode in, closing the door.

"Tea, ma'am?" He asked, turning with a cheeky smirk.

It wasn't often that Karin found herself stunned like this. She had seen plenty in her time as a student, a knight and a high noble. But what her youngest just demonstrated was so alien to her, she had forgotten her demeanor. "How did you..?"

"Magic, mother," Louise said as her Mage Hand poured tea for the two of them. It was still a bit shaky, but Louise was getting a handle on the less straightforward things she could do. "Just not... our brand of magic." She raised her eyes to her familiar. "Kamvex?"

The bronzed man bowed, "I've shown a thing or two from my own home world to Louise. Studious as she is, my mistress was able to pick it up almost instantly once the power came to her." He embellished a bit, but it wasn't false. Even with other students of the craft back home, Louise would be considered a prodigy. "She honestly has a great gift in the Mystic Arts. And her connection with the stars themselves is possibly on par with my own mother's to the Akashic Records."

While neither woman knew what exactly he was talking about, the basics were quite clear. Louise showed more promise than a woman who was around Karin's age. However this magic worked, if the boy's word rang true, Louise could work her way up through it's own power quickly.

A pointed look to the girl in question from Kamvex gave her a bit of extra information. Don't talk about Void Magic just yet. When she was about to ask why however, her mother stood up.

"And this magic," she started with a glare, "is it heretical? Have you forsaken Brimir for power Louise Françoise!?"

Now she understood. "No! Mother I-"

"I assure you, Lady Vallière, " the envoy began, "Louise draws her power from where she wishes," he explained. "While Halkeginian magic is divine in right and casting, I've taken the necessary steps to make sure these magics are arcane in nature. My own slight abilities are mental in nature myself, so I know each distinction of power."

"Is that so?" The woman stood, now eye to eye with the familiar. "Louise explained you were strong willed, Familiar. How am I to know you haven't corrupted my daughter?" With a flick of her wrist, a wand was in hand and pointed at the boy. "You admit that you have some sort of mental prowess. Who's to say you haven't manipulated my daughter in some way. It's the only way you could get her to do something so foolish as to go to Count Mott's, let alone challenge him to a-"

"Mother!" Louise shouted. "I have not been manipulated in any way by my familiar." She stood graciously and looked to the angry woman. "I did what I did at my own discretion. It was I that directed him to take out the guards. It was I that told him to save any servants in trouble. And it was I who fought and defeated Mott with my magic."

"It was Mott who decided to attack, who wanted to use me as a means to spoil your rank in our nobility. Who said he'd had a buyer ready for me!"

Again, Karin's eyes widened. A buyer? For Louise? For what reason. She glanced to the familiar who also had a grim face, but one that knew something. "Anything you want to say?"

Kamvex gave her a glance, then back to Louise. "Give it two days or so." He said. "When the princess arrives, we can speak about it."

"Kamvex, what are you-"

"Two days, Louise. I promise. A meeting with the Headmaster is in order as well."

A conflicted look came across the young girl's face before she nodded in recognition. "Two days then. After you win the exhibition."

"Louise, why do you not-"

"Lady Vallière," Kamvex interrupted, "my Mistress has had a long day, and I'm sure all of this has been tiring for her. You too, have most likely had a long journey. I ask that you retire to your quarters and rest, so that you two may speak more civilly in the days to come."

The Duchess looked to the familiar with narrowed eyes, as though insulted. His own violets were challenging her. They both knew this discussion, if it went any further, would probably devolve into a shouting match, one that no one in their family could beat her in. Karin also knew it was an ungodly 1:30 in the morning. Nothing more would be accomplished this night.

She turned and sat back down, taking the cup of tea that had been prepared for her. Seeing her take a sip, Louise too sat back down and did the same. There was a tension in the room as the two Vallière women drank, with the familiar looking on. Upon finishing, Karin set her cup down and stood. "Thank you for the tea tonight Louise. We will speak more after the Familiar Exhibition." With that, she stood, looking over Kamvex, who opened the door, and strode out.

When the door was closed, Louise lost all composure. "Uugh. Must you tempt fate Kamvex?" She asked. Without saying a word, the man came back to the girl, circling behind her, before placing his hands on her shoulders. "Kamvex? What are yoooo-ouuuuuhhh~" she moaned.

"You're tired, and you're tense." He stated simply, massaging her shoulders. One of the things he was glad to have offered to learn while young for his hardworking mother when she'd had a bad day. "Let it go, and I'll get your night clothes, alright?"

She groaned as she rolled her shoulder into his grip. "That's not like you." Louise yawned lightly and looked up. "What are you up to, my troublesome Envoy?"

"You've had a bomb dropped on you. Your best friend is coming to see you tomorrow and you've been stressing out about it," he listed. "And to top it off, your mother showed up unannounced. Take the night and rest."

"Mmm... fine..." she said sleepily. The captain smiled and walked to her drawers, grabbing one of her nightgowns and placing it in front of her before turning around. Louise shrugged off her clothes before quickly changing into her sleepwear. "Remind me to get one of those... quick change pendants one day."

Kamvex chuckled, turning back. "I'll take you shopping in Absolom's High Rise district sometime." He went to collect her clothes before she stopped him. "Louise?"

"You too." She said, face reddening. She moved toward the bed, pulling on his vest.

He gave a happy huff, raising his hand and snapping, changing into his own sleepwear. Louise smiled gently at him as she walked to the bed. She gingerly slid into bed before her face flushed further. Kamvex slid in behind her, pulling the covers around him. To his surprise, once he laid down, Louise turned over to use his shoulder as a pillow.

"You sure?"

"Mmhmm."

"And if someone comes in again?"

"... we'll deal with it then."

...

"Comfy?"

"Mmhmm... you..?"

A hand across scarred chest, an arm around slim waist.

"... Yeah..."

"Goodnight Louise/Kamvex..."

The next morning had no problems or unknown guests. The two woke in relative peace, if a bit embarrassed still. They had been still all night and hadn't really moved much. The two also didn't say much as they got ready, just basking in the comfort of each other's presence. Before long however, they needed to separate for a while, Kamvex pulling on some work attire; a skin tight muscle shirt, made of a fiber she didn't know about, and a set of mechanic's overalls.

"What are you up to?" She asked.

"Gonna help prepare the stage... and tinker with it." He said with a wink. He rifled around in his bag for something, missing her blush when he came across his tool belt. Wrapping it around his waist got another question.

"And those are...?"

"Tools," he said simply. "Most of them won't be useful like..." he brought out a small metal rod attached to some handle with a hose of some sort leading back into the pack. He clicked a trigger and a small flame shot out. "I don't think I need to weld anything."

Louise snickered. "Put that away before you destroy my things again," she said in jest.

"Yes yes mistress," he said. "The princess is scheduled to arrive in the afternoon yes?" At her nod, Kamvex continued, "then I'll work till lunch and get myself cleaned up afterwards. See ya later." And wit that, he went about for his day.

Louise watched him leave, and when the door closed, she smiled. She didn't know why. What this fluttering feeling was. But this particular morning was... special, she thought. There wasn't anything spectacular about it. Nothing amazing happened. It was just the little things. A physical gag and light teasing before her familiar, her partner, went to go do something else.

Louise's smile came with another blush. But not one full of embarrassment. Something truly had changed between the two of them these last few days. They were more comfortable around each other, more so than before. She had seen his lowest point as he had seen one of hers nearly a month ago.

Her gaze turned to the book he'd shown her the day before. The bomb dropped on her from what she was, a Void Mage. It was something she couldn't yet understand, but she had to try. He trusted her with it. This knowledge, this history. She picked up the book and brought it to her vanity, propping it against the mirror.

She'd already planned how she'd look today, so she could spend her time researching as well. If she was going to wield legendary magic, she would need to know where she could go, beyond just making things blow up. She had to work just as hard as Kamvex if he was to keep his promise. After all...

A promise worked both ways.

[Courtyard]

It had been a about an hour now that Kamvex was helping with the stage, but none of the servants knew how to help design the stage the way he'd been thinking. The only one any of them could point to was one of the professors. Specifically, Colbert.

The spacefarer was not looking forward to this. There was little doubt in his mind the professor would be guarded with him after his initial meeting with the headmaster. As far as Kamvex was concerned, right now he and Louise were state secrets from the world's highest power, with Osmand and Colbert at the top. It wasn't right that they held this from his friend, and hopefully the balding man would understand when the topic inevitably came up.

For now though, he had a stage to build, and this guy was said to have some odd things sitting around. And for a place flourishing in magic, that was saying something. The boy knocked on the professor's office before pushing the door open.

"Professor Colbert," he called, "you in... here..? Whoa..." it was like stepping into an antique shop specialized in old machinery. No wonder the servants sent him here. Gears and broken down gadgets at least five hundred years old from his time, all looked relatively new and innovative in comparison to his surroundings. Thoughts of caution fled as he took in his surroundings. At least until another door opened and a pungent odor came with it.

"Ah, Mr Zamfi. I wasn't expecting you," the professor stated, an open beaker in hand.

"Uhhgh. Why do you have that in a closed space?"

"Hmm? The dragon's blood?"

"That is most certainly not what that is. Close it or I will put holes in your shop immediately."

"Hmph." Colbert corked his latest concoction and set it on the desk. "You're as violent as your master can be destructive."

"And leaving gasoline un-capped in an enclosed space is bad for your health," the youth said poignantly. "That's what that stuff is."

"Ah, so they have it in your world then?"

Kamvex looked him over. The professor was a curious man it seemed. A futurist in a way. "Not very much compared to other energy sources," he replied. "Fossil Fuels became somewhat obsolete sometime Pre-Gap, so it's been at least three hundred and fifty years."

The professor sighed and set the beaker down on his desk. "I see," he responded disappointingly. There was at least enough inflection for Kamvex to catch it.

"Hey, don't get me wrong, that's still a hell of an achievement," the boy strode over to the desk, taking out his datapad and surprising the older man. He took a small scan of the beaker and its contents before continuing. "Technically, you've skipped a good number of steps for the kind of power this stuff is used for." *BEEP* a quick glance to the screen showed him the surprising results. "This is high grade, high quality stuff."

"What is that you have there?" The older man questioned. "And what kinds of things could this... gasoline power? Something like my engine perhaps? "

"You've got an engine back here?"

"I do have one yes. What country are you from that has such odd devices?"

"Quite a ways away professor. Though..." Kamvex moved his gaze to his metal arm. "I haven't really kept that a secret now have I?"

"No I suppose not," Colbert agreed. "So, what does the man from another world need from me?"

Kamvex took another look around. Colbert was most certainly not like any other noble he'd met so far, both in demeanor and in intelligence. "I'm looking to make some modifications to the stage for tomorrow. I plan to take the honor of being called the best by the princess. And any good performer makes sure his stage is set to his specifications."

This piqued the older man's interest. "What did you have in mind?"

A genuine grin came across the boy's face, as he set the datapad down and brought up a hologram of the stage. The room lit up like nothing Colbert had seen before.

"Let's talk science and innovation."

[Headmaster Osmand's Office]

"I see," Osmand said while stroking his beard in contemplation. "A meeting between us, the princess and your daughter?"

"That's what the familiar said, yes." Karin had still not cooled down since last night. "I can't believe that Louise is allowing it to impose its will upon her."

Osmand look the irritated woman over, her body language was tight and ridged. He had known Karin since she was a student at his academy, and she had always been wound tighter than most, but this was ridiculous. "While a familiar, the boy IS human," he started. "That little Louise values his opinion in some ways must mean something."

"What is that supposed to mean?" The Duchess questioned. "He is a servant, meant to keep his mouth shut and follow orders."

Osmand sighed, old headaches coming to the front. "Is that how you treat your familiar after all this time?" Her form seized up at that. The old man brought his hand up where she could see, as his little mouse familiar came onto the palm, where the old man proceeded to pet the little thing. "After a time, our familiars become partners. They know what we want to do just as we do for them. Familiars have they're own kind of independence, even if bound to us." His eyes moved from his chittering friend to the woman across the room. "After all, I doubt you leave your manticore chained up in a stable now do you?"

"Of course not," she said flippantly. "The next time I'd see him, he would..." she stopped before glaring at the old headmaster. "You know that I hate when you do these things Osmand."

The old man chuckled as his mousey familiar ran up his arm to rest on his shoulder. "Well, the boy has impressed me greatly in the month he's been here." He grabbed his staff and stood up, making his way to the window overlooking the stage. Sticking out like a sore thumb once again was the topic of conversation, looking nothing like the rest of the crew, metal arm waving about madly as he talked to them and... was that Colbert? It seemed things would be more interesting than he'd thought tomorrow.

"It's difficult to impress you in such a short time, headmaster," Karin noted. She looked out to the scene, noticing the glinting metal. "Why does he have a gauntlet?"

"That's no gauntlet my dear. The boy apparently lost his arm at some point. That is his replacement."

Karin looked down with a scrutinizing eye. Yesterday's outfit betrayed nothing. Long sleeves and gloves, specifically dressed for someone to NOT immediately see something. *Another one of his trinkets it seems,* she thought. She then looked again at the old headmaster. "What do you know of the night at Count Mott's estate?"

Osmand hummed and inclined his head. "The young man there came to me with a fire in his eye. Respectful enough, he asked plainly what happened to his friend. After confirming what had happened, he thanked me for my time and left." Osmand decided to leave out the bit about Louise, assuming it was the topic of discussion for the next day. "A few hours later, he came hurtling back on some sort of disk, faster than any horse, and asking for guards to go to Mott's."

The elder waved his hand, not the staff, and to his guest's surprise, a blue spectral hand appeared, picking up two papers in the corner of his desk and bringing them to him. Afterwards, he offered them to the former Knight Captain. As Karin scanned them, she noted that they were copies of some papers that were brought to the courts. Specifically, a trade of information and slaves. The second was a list of girls names in three colors: red, black and blue. All had dates by them, and most were red near the top, then maybe ten were black before a final name marked in blue.

"Those are the names of every maid that Mott has asked for," he explained with sorrow in his voice. "After seeing this evidence, I immediately called for the guards to assemble with a wagon and a few horse drawn carriages. Kamvex left the moment I gave the order and sped back to Mott's I assume, to make sure there was no further trouble."

"I see." *So what Louise said was true. He would have gone anyway.* Karin idly thought to herself. She then tore herself away from the list for a more pressing issue. "That spell," she started, "you didn't use your staff."

Osmand chuckled. "Ah yes, a side project when I have the time." He stated. He hobbled over to his desk again, pulling open a drawer with an ancient looking leather bound book. The leather looked aged, even older than some artifacts from the Brimiric Age, when the Founder was alive. The front seemed to say something, but the woman couldn't figure it out. The writing looked like runes, but far more savage and tribal. "An old spell book I have been trying to grasp. Why, just the spell I used took me three years to learn and another two to get it to where it is now."

Osmand opened the book, taking Karin's open mouth look as astonishment, before explaining more. "It's taken quite a number of years to translate any of this, but the spells in this book seem like they come from a universal set of power, where most Halkeginian magics are based solely on the elemental powers we are gifted with."

"I see..." the woman said, starting to go deep in thought. "So these spell have nothing to do with the Founder, or any false god?"

"Not as far as I can see. It is all just knowledge."

Karin huffed. It seemed she had much to think about now. Though, a small smile did come to her after a moment. After all, her supposed disappointment of a daughter had surpassed a mage's spell who'd been studying for years. And she'd done it in a little over two weeks.

*Perhaps... I've misjudged my little Louise...*

[Louise's Room]

Louise sighed as she pushed the large book away from her. Then, in a very unladylike manner, she plopped her head to the desk with a thud.

"That dumb familiar..." she said tiredly. Her familiar was smart, extremely so, and in ways that she couldn't yet comprehend. But he missed the details it seems when it came to the big picture. Yes, what she'd read the afternoon before was true, that by legend the life expectancy of Gandalfr and their master was indeed short; but this was offset by them being the most prevalent of the legendary familiar and master. A good number in the past millennia had lived long, fulfilling lives. It's just that a majority... did not.

It still scared her, but she knew now that it wasn't an unbreakable absolute. She would live with Kamvex for as long as she could. Siesta too, if she could figure something out there. But that led to something else that started to bother her.

Viscount Wardes. Her betrothed.

The feelings she was beginning to truly discover dwarfed anything that she had thought of the Griffon Knights captain. It didn't make it any less of a pain to remember that her family had set her up with the man in her youth, nearly a decade ago. She could admit now that it was probably a little hero worship, since he came to her on the worst night of her young li-

*PortalBoyRaggedServantWardesWRONG*

"Hnn!" Louise winced and covered her head. "What's going on? My head feels ready to burst..." This was recent, and only about the past. Something was... off, but she couldn't tell what it was. She shook her head and rose, deciding to get ready for the day. She took a look outside while buttoning her blouse to see her familiar and, surprisingly, Professor Colbert working on what looked like a rectangular cut in the stage, as well as a few other things her familiar probably grabbed from his bag of things.

"One headache at a time," she mumbled to herself. She'd already had more than enough troubles the past month. All she wanted was one day of rest till the next night. Maybe another month after that. Was that too much to ask?

Destiny's answer, as it usually is, would eventually be yes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So. I've finally just decided to just put everything up, so now both AO3 and FF are fully updated.


	17. Princess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Familiar Exhibition is finally set to start. What does Kamvex have up his sleeve for this particular party?

After a few hours of hard work, the stage had finally been set up in a way he could work with. A few pieces hidden under the initial stage were attached to a generator underneath, ready to spring to life at the pull of a lever hidden in the drapes of the current stage. Then, hidden inside the designated area for spectators were a few more pieces of tech to work with his holograms. With his systems in place, the boy was ready to put on the spectacle of a lifetime. Most of the students probably wouldn't notice until he hit the stage, but Kamvex was proud of his work with Colbert. The older gentleman seemed to be fascinated by the designs and technology he had, and wanted the captain's input on his own inventions. "Another time," Kamvex had promised, "preferably when things are not going crazy."

It was about four in the afternoon they'd finished, and the princess was scheduled to arrive soon. So with that, everyone disbanded to get themselves refreshed and redressed for the arrival of their majesty. For Kamvex though, that meant the trudge back up the stairs to Louise's room. He huffed as he got to the top.

"I need a bath..." he mumbled softly. "A proper one. With soap, hot water and time to relax-" once again slightly stressed he began to mumble at talk to himself before reaching the desired door. "I'm back."

"You're late," Louise said, brushing her hair. "Honestly, how long were you planning on pushing things Kamvex?"

The familiar sat in one of the chairs heavily and sighed. "As long as it took. I don't want this to be half-assed in any way." He then let a grin take over his features. "It's going to be a hell of a show Louise, I can promise you that!"

The pinkette looked at him through the mirror. "I should hope so. I expect nothing less from you."

"I'm looking forward to it," came the clinking from Derflinger. "It's been actual Ages since I last saw a performance. I think."

"Well then, I best not disappoint either of you." Kamvex chuckled. Then he stretched and stood by the window. "Honestly, I hope that the servants can take a break for at least my performance. I'd rather perform for everyone I can on campus."

"You're too kind partner. But unless you can talk to the princess herself, I doubt you'd be able to get that plan moving."

Louise nodded. "Derflinger is correct, Kamvex. Only she would be able to make that decision."

Kamvex's eyes squinted in thought and disappointment. He'd caused enough trouble in the month he'd been here. So doing anything else, regardless of if the princess was an old friend of Louise's was ill-advised. "Pity. They probably would have loved it." He rolled his shoulder and turned to the rest of the room. "Ah well. Who knows, maybe we'll happen across a chance to ask her. In the meantime, Louise, do you know where I can get a bath? Magic can only do so much, and I'd really like to get properly cleaned." It was true that some of his magic and gear kept him clean by the standards of Tristainian society, but it was far from the cleanliness he was used to.

Louise thought a moment. A more permanent solution could be found later, but now she had few options. * _I can't send him to the noble's baths. Another student would probably be in one of them, and I don't need him getting tossed out. I wonder if the servant's have a bathing area for themselves..._ * Subconsciously, she made a few hand movements before her lips and ears began to glow. "Siesta. Do you know a place for Kamvex to bathe?" she whispered. A moment later she heard a reply in her mind.

* _I do. Meet me in the courtyard._ *

Louise smiled before looking to her familiar. "Gather your things. We'll be going from your bath straight to seeing Her Highness' arrival."

[One Hour Later - Academy Entrance]

Finally clean to his standards and in his Servant Garb, Kamvex was lined up behind Louise awaiting Henrietta's arrival. With servant's on the other side of the entrance way than the students and faculty waiting at the doors, everyone looked like they were ecstatic to see the princess, but none more-so than Louise. As they looked to see the line of horse-drawn carriages appear, his mistress' face lit up in recognition. He smiled softly and and stood at attention as they approached.

Nearby, taking the position of the usual Captain of the Guard, was Duchess de la Valliere in her full knight regalia. She had decided to keep a close eye on the next few days to see how her daughter acted and more importantly, how much respect her familiar had. While she was willing to give some credence to Louise's new studies, she did not like how close she was to her familiar. It was nothing like a Master/Servant relationship and more like that of close friends. She was slightly impressed that he could come to attention when the princess was arriving, and she moved her eyes forward, first to the Royal Herald, and then to the emerging princess herself.

"Announcing, Princess of the Kingdom of Tristain, Her Highness, Lady Henrietta has arrived!"

Kamvex smiled as he watched a few young maids come out of the lead carriage and move to the next, more fancy one. He had to admit, it was something befitting the highest royalty. Out of the pure white carriage, helped by her retainers, was a young woman with short purple hair and teal eyes wearing a long purple cloak around her long sleeved silken dress. atop her head lay a platinum crown with three emeralds inlaid in it. She gazed out into the crowd of students, initially betraying nothing with her gentle features. But he saw. As she turned her head right to left, she was searching, and found something that turned her smile ever so more upward. And for that brief moment, she had stared right at him. Or more accurately, at his Mistress, her longtime friend. "Called it," He muttered happily.

Louise turned her head slightly at the comment after Henrietta had passed, but seeing Kamvex still standing at attention she moved her gaze back to her friend. Perhaps he could explain what he meant later. But she was surprised when her friend spoke to the kneeling staff as she approached.

"Sir Osmand," Henrietta started with a light, airy voice, "I apologize for this sudden, selfish request." As she stopped, she was flanked by her magic knights, there more for show than the thought that anything could go wrong.

Osmand bowed a bit deeper as he spoke. "Not at all, Your Majesty. The students and I have all been eagerly awaiting your arrival."

She nodded slightly, "This one year, I really wanted to see the exhibition with my own eyes."

"Is that so...?"

She closed her eyes and smiled. "It's a personal matter." She then looked over to Karin and smiled. "Lady Valliere, I had not heard you were coming to see the festivities as well."

The former knight-Captain bowed, "I apologize, You Highness. I too came on personal business, and just arrived last night. Otherwise, I would have sent a missive to you."

Henrietta just shook her head. "There is no need to apologize. I feel that such a message would not have arrived regardless until we appoint a new messenger."

"Quite."

[Nightfall - Louise's Room.]

"So, do you have everything set for tomorrow then, Kamvex?"

He smirked proudly, "Of course. I'm still not entirely happy with what I've got for the first song, but I'll work with what I've got."

"I'm sure whatever you have will work out," the mage sighed. "Will three songs really fit into the fifteen minute time frame?"

"It should, just barely," he answered. "I want to give them the best show they've ever seen. We're going on last right?"

Louise nods. "It was surprisingly easy to get the slot. I would think quite a few would desire the spot."

"Well, it shows that Osmand has good taste. I wonder if Colbert suggested it..."

_~knock knock knock~_

Both members of the room turned to look at the door. "A guest? At this hour?" Kamvex looked to Louise, clad in her nightgown, who motioned to the door. Silently, he stood and made for it, opening it slightly to see a hooded figure. Narrowing his eyes he fling the door open with his left hand, bringing his laser pistol out of his arm and leveling it at the intruder's head. "Who are you!? And how did... you... oh dear..."

"Kamvex? Who is..." Louise's blood ran cold at who was staring up at her familiar.

Before him was the now obvious form of Princess Henrietta, staring down the barrel of the weapon, eyes transfixed on the metallic arm. The adventurer cursed and flicked the weapon away before stepping aside. "Please, come inside so I might apologize properly."

Henrietta moved slowly into the room, teal eyes kept watch as the arm of her dear friend's protector opened up to allow the firearm back inside it. "Amazing..."

"Princess... Henrietta..." came the voice of the woman she'd come to see.

She smiled, one of the few genuine smiles in quite some time. "Louise Françoise." She rushed toward the pinkette, throwing her arms around her friend and hugging her almost desperately. "It's been so long, my friend."

Louise was shocked still a moment, nearly pushing her away due to Henrietta's station. but then remembered something Kamvex had said but a few days earlier.

_~"Actually, from how you spoke, you may be the only friend she had her age, other than possible family."~_

So with a slight huff, Louise surprised her old friend, and returned the embrace. "It has been far too long, Princess." She pulled away smiling before kneeling. "What brings you to my humble abode this evening? And alone no less?"

Henrietta couldn't believe it. She expected her old friend to be as she was a few years ago. Quiet, soft spoken, and far too respectful to their class difference. And while all of those things were still present in a way, there was a new gentleness that she felt, as well as... mischievousness? Was that a smirk she had down there?! "Louise Françoise... are you teasing me amidst these formalities?"

"I would never, Your Highness. But if I did I would place blame on my familiar and his devil may care attitude." She raised her head and glanced to the left. "Speaking of that which brings nothing but trouble..."

"You love it," He said cheekily.

Louise gave him a flat stare. "I will actually bring out the riding crop. Now introduce yourself and apologize."

Kamvex cringed at the thought before turning to Henrietta and giving his deepest bow. "Greetings, Your Majesty. I am Kamvex Zamfi, member of the Starfinder Society, Captain of the starship Sunrise Maiden, and Familiar of Louise. I do apologize for the gun to your head, but you came to my Mistress' room near the dead of night with a cloak covering you. I assumed an assassin of some sort."

Henrietta nodded. "It is understandable. I am pulling much of the security staff to my own person just being here."

"Lot of good that's doing if you can just escape like that."

"Kamvex!"

Henrietta shook her head. "No, I just knew my guards patrol tendencies. I slipped out in the middle of their shift." Looking at the man, it was obvious he was less than impressed. "I don't want to work them too hard. They have been trained as such since before my time, an I wanted to take the first chance i had..." Eyes beginning to well up, she turned back to Louise. "I've wanted to see you all this time."

The pinkette rose and faced her friend. "Princess..."

"I'm sorry," she began, wiping her tears. "Ever since Father passed away, I haven't had anyone that I could open my heart to. I would have sent word to you, but with our messenger... indisposed... I did not think it well to do so."

Kamvex chuckled nervously, coming to Louise's side. "Yeah, sorry about that. That must have been a lot to deal with."

Once again, she shook her head, "Not at all Mr. Familiar." She looked upon the two with a gentleness most royalty just didn't have. "All is well in that regard. I had wished to meet you as well. I wondered what kind of familiar could push my dearest friend to confronting a man such as Mott." At a confused sound from Louise, she smiled. "Rest assured, Louise. It caused quite a stir within the Palace, but there will be no punishment."

Louise looked shocked at this revelation, "Then... Princess, you...?"

"Don't you remember, Louise Françoise?" The princess asked. "I promised you long ago that I would help you when you were in a bind." Once again, she smiled, "I am a princess for now, you know."

"Princess..."

"Told you."

Finally, it had earned her ire. "Enough of your smugness!" Louise elbowed him in the stomach to get him to bow, before doing the same and returning her attention to her firend. "There's no way I can thank you enough!"

"That hurts, you know," Kamvex complained. When he was met with a glare, he knew she'd had enough. "Right. Backing off now."

Henrietta giggled, bringing their attention back to her. "Louise, it seems you've summoned a splendid familiar."

She smiled gently. "You're right, Princess. He can be an annoyance at times, but since the time after we played together as little girls, he's been the best thing to enter my life."

"Aww, you're making me blush."

_~《Explosion》~_

The princess covered her eyes as some smoke cleared after the familiar was sent over the bed, Louise standing annoyed with wand in hand. "And then there are times like this..."

"Worth it!" he shouted from his position on the other side of the room. "You were being to stilted in front of your friend!"

"Be silent you!"

Henrietta just giggled. She was happy to see that there was no real malice between master and servant. Eventually the two calmed down, and the three of them spoke further, the girls catching up with each other after all the time they had been apart.

Kamvex watched over them with a critical eye. For the most part, he watched Henrietta. Had he not been expressly told that this woman was set to be Queen, he wouldn't have believed it. The kindness and gentleness were great, but he could see the burden that the role was going to take on her. If people kept her at arms length like he assumed Louise might have, he guessed she would fall apart, a jaded mess. There was something he was missing, but he wasn't sure what. After an hour, The Princess stood at the door, ready to leave.

"This was the most fun I have had in the past few years," she began, hands clasped with Louise. The two came together for another hug, "Thank you, Louise Françoise."

Louise tighten her embrace on her friend in return. "The same goes for me, Pri..." she shook her head, "no... Henrietta."

Just the utterance of her name threw the royal for a loop, and she almost burst into tears. Instead, she smiled, releasing her friend before turning to her servant. "Mr. Familiar. Please do your best tomorrow."

He blinked before putting on a cocky smirk, "Well, we are saving the best for last, you know." Then slightly under his breath, he says "Though I hope even the servants get the chance to see."

She giggled again, "Well, there is an encore performance from the winner."

"Wait, you mean I have to have a fourth trick up my sleeve?"

Eye twitching, Louise pushed him back into the room. "That is more than enough brashness for one day from you! Such behavior in front of the Princess!"

"Come on, I have to show my confidence before tomorrow don't I?"

"No you do not! That's disrespectful!"

The princess just watched as the two argued, noting the playfulness between them, even if Louise did seem slightly upset. after a moment, sad eye turned away, as she put up her cloak. "Freedom is the best treasure, after all." The two stopped and she stepped out, wishing them a good night.

Kamvex let out a breath from his nose as he crossed his arms. "So that's what it is."

"Hm?" Louise looked up inquisitively.

"She's feeling trapped. By circumstance and duty alike, I'd say." He turned his gaze to Louise. "Do you know anything?"

Louise sat on her bed to think. "Not much. Only that she is the acting Queen." She looked down while recalling the last year for her friend. "It was summer of last year when King Henri died, though no one has been privy to how. After only a few month, Queen Marianne began to shut down, and Princess Henrietta stood to take the burden off her mother's shoulders. Rumor has it that the Queen hasn't left her room since the beginning of this year."

"I see." Kamvex turned to his bag and picked it up. "I think I'll be pulling an all nighter, Louise."

"What are you talking about?"

He smiled. "I've got a song in my heart and I MUST get it down. Now..." His eyes sharpened as his smile became toothy," You wouldn't happen to know where there's a piano, would you?"

[The Next Day, Afternoon - Courtyard]

When the students had gotten to the Familiar exhibition, there was a cloth draped over a large object that they were told not to interfere with. To the direct front of the stage was the seating area for the students. To the left was a smaller section for the staff. To the left of them, was a small tent that housed Henrietta, with Osmandon her right and Duchess Valliere on her left. Each second year took their turns performing, most of them not even using much of their allotted time, save for Guiche posing alongside Veroandi for ten minutes. The standouts being Kirche and Flame for their fire dancer routine, and the current top prize being Tabitha and Sylphid currently performing multiple aerial maneuvers.

As they flew, a multitude of servants began to gather and stand behind the students. Princess Henrietta had made an announcement earlier, saying that any staff that wished to could come see the Familiar Exhibition. Many declined to see the first few performances, but curiosity always won out in the end, and by the time Syphid landed, there was a great amount of applause for the duo.

Inside the tent next to the stage was a worried Louise and a very tired Kamvex. "Ooooh. I knew staying up last night was a bad idea! What are we going to do Kamvex?"

He groaned slightly before fumbling around in his bag. "I got... Just the thing for this..." From the bag, he pulled out two containers, one clearly filled with water, and the other looked metallic. "This'll keep me up at one hundred percent for about for about an hour or so. Afterwards, I'm gonna crash hard for a while."

"And what about the meeting afterward?" She questioned. "That you set up by the way?"

He turned a vaguely annoyed look her way as a loud hiss and pop came from the container. "That's why I'm drinking it now and letting it work while you introduce me, rather than twenty minutes ago." he turned to bring the fizzing drink to his lips and chugged it down quickly. "Ohhh, sweet nectar! It's been too long."

Louise raised her eyebrow at the action but let it go for now. She could hear the applause for Tabitha now and was awaitin-

"Finally, next up... Miss Louise de la Valliere!"

And there it was. "Here goes," she sighed. Kamvex merely gave her a thumbs up as he drank some water. The two of them made their way up to the stage, before standing in the center. Louise took a large breath before beginning. "Allow me to introduce you." She brought her arm out to gesture to him, while also checking on him. "This is my familiar, Kamvex Zamfi." He was at least starting to look better, more attentive. She needed to stall a bit more. "His type is... a um..." Louise looked down, brows knit together. She didn't know if she wanted to let the whole academy know yet.

"Go for it, Louise the Zero!" One of the boys yelled from the back, causing an outcry of laughter from the student body. The only ones not laughing of them were the preoccupied Tabitha, the annoyed Kirche, and the contemplative Guiche.

_*Hm*/*Was that really how I was?*/*Give us a beautiful show, Kamvex*_

Louise looked across the students, before her eyes met her mother's. They were calculating and a bit cold, but there was a fury Louise could see bubbling under the surface, but it had no real direction. The pinkette sighed and kept her gaze moving. In stark contrast, Henrietta sat there with a gentle smile, not a judgmental bone in her body. Louise smiled at that before turning to her classmates.

"His type is unknown, but what his is, is not. He is an adventurer and hero. A slayer of all matter of monsters and madmen. But these are not the skills he has decided to show today. He-!"

"Probably doesn't have any!"/"What are you even saying?"/"Overcompensating much Zero Louise!"

The crowd keeps laughing and jeering at her, to the point that she shut her eyes. _*Rule of Steel, Rule of Steel. You can't let them get to you now, especially with mother and Princess Henrietta here...*_ In just a single minute, the confidence she'd been building had been swiftly destroyed. Or it would have been.

"Enough! Shut your mouths this instant!" Kamvex placed his hand upon her quivering shoulder to steady her and show his support. He then looked to her with gentle eyes. "We'll show them how you've grown when your ready. Until then..." He slung Derf off his shoulder and placed it in her hands, "Take Derfinger and enjoy the show."

"Kamvex..."

He turned to the tent. "Master Osmand. Might I trouble you for another chair for my mistress to sit on?"

Osmand looked upon the two troublesome youths, stroking his beard in thought before nodding. "I can't promise it will be the most comfortable thing, but i shall." He tapped his large staff twice before an earthen chair rose from the ground between the tent and the faculty viewing area.

As Louise made her way down, the bronzed captain spoke, "I can fix that," Picking up the cloth, he pulled it off to reveal the grand piano from the ballroom. whipping it around his hand, the boy flung the cloth to land near perfectly on the earthen chair, covering and cushioning it for Louise. A few Oohs and Ahhs came from the servants in the back, but nothing came from the students. Louise simply turned around and nodded her thanks before sitting.

Now that he started to have their attention, it was time to truly bring them in. "Ladies and Gentlemen, today I have a performance of three songs for you, each a different in style and sound, and two the likes you've never heard." Murmurs of disbelief rang out amongst the students, while excitement started to ring out from the servants behind them. Good. He had their attention. "Along with these songs, some pieces of equipment that I use to record different instruments and show new spectacles. But for now, something simple. First, for our honored guest: Princess Henrietta." He strode to the piano, playing a few keys before addressing her again, leaving her speechless.

"Let me sing for you, a song of freedom."

~{Speechless - Caleb Hyles}~

*~Here comes a wave  
Meant to wash me away  
A tide that is taking me under  
Swallowing sand  
Left with nothing to say  
My voice drowned out in the thunder

But I won't cry  
And I won't start to crumble  
Whenever they try  
To shut me or cut me down

I won't be silenced  
You can't keep me quiet  
Won't tremble when you try it  
All I know is I won't go speechless

'Cause I'll breathe  
When they try to suffocate me  
Don't you underestimate me  
'Cause I know that I won't go speechless

Written in stone  
Every rule, every word  
Centuries-old and unbending  
"Stay in your place"  
"Better seen and not heard"  
Well, now that story is ending

'Cause I  
I cannot start to crumble  
So come on and try  
Try to shut me and cut me down

I won't be silenced  
You can't keep me quiet  
Won't tremble when you try it  
All I know is I won't go speechless  
Speechless

Let the storm in  
I cannot be broken  
No, I won't live unspoken  
'Cause I know that I won't go speechless

Try to lock me in this cage  
I won't just lay me down and die  
I will take these broken wings  
And watch me burn across the sky  
Hear the echo saying I...

Won't be silenced  
Though you wanna see me tremble when you try it  
All I know is I won't go speechless  
Speechless

'Cause I'll breathe  
When they try to suffocate me  
Don't you underestimate me  
'Cause I know that I won't go speechless  
All I know is I won't go speechless  
Speechless~*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I'm back with another one. It is far too late right now, but the writing juice is strong right now. Hopefully i can do the same tomorrow, and that these song choices make sense. I'll put a Note at the top of the next one to kind of explain my thought process on the hologram tech Kamvex set up so it's fresh. Anyway, catch ya later!


	18. Disruptions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can our duo get through the Exhibition without something going on? I think you know the answer to that...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to mention what our spacefarer was wearing to the Exhibition last time. Rectifying that here. Also, the ambiguous "Tech" I mentioned in the last chapter is basically the STARK Hologram Technology from Captain America: Civil War & Spider-Man: Far From Home. And finally, while the first song I reference here doesn't have it, I'm making it a duet. How? You'll see the secret sometime. As for defining them?
> 
> Kamvex - *~Bold~*
> 
> Mystery Singer - *~Italics~*
> 
> Together - *~Both~*
> 
> ? - *~?~*

Powerful. That's the thought she had going through her head. Louise knew of Kamvex's ability, but was very concerned when this had started. Dressed in his now usual servant garb before she'd even woken for the day, it was obvious that late nights and constant work from the day before were not sitting well with him. He'd been slow and somewhat irritable, but also pleased. And now she knew why. That he'd been able to write, practice and perform this in just under twelve hours was nothing short of astounding. Though bringing that up would probably be unbelievable to most of her peers.

Coming out of her own little world, Louise noticed a great amount of clapping and applause. Most of it came from behind with the servants, though they did outnumber the students to be fair. The staff, too, were all applauding. Politely of course. These were not too strange. What was however, was the student body. It seemed a good half of the students were clapping in earnest, while the others seemed more than stubborn about it. At least Tabitha put down her book, so that seemed to be a good sign. She even got a thumbs up and wink from Kirche!

 _*Thank goodness Mother can't see the students in the tent...*_ she did NOT need to deal with that particular development of her life yet. With the song over, Kamvex closed the fallboard before rising and bowing. _*Now, what else do you have for me, my Envoy?*_

Meanwhile in the tent, Henrietta was nearly in tears. The song was touching and something she hadn't known she'd needed. Her dear friend and her familiar had taken one line from her yesterday, and he had crafted a song as a call to her. An anthem for her to be free. It was liberating and heartwarming. She choked up a bit before clapping, watery eyes screaming thanks, uncaring of how her guards or Duchess Valliere saw her at this moment.

Beside her, Karin's piercing eyes continued to narrow. Objectively, the song and playing was very good, possibly on her eldest's level of the piano. It was the message itself that she was struggling with. Not because she disagreed, she would be a hypocrite had she thought so. But that it was sung with such conviction for not only her Princess, soon-to-be Queen, but also for the servants. What ideas could some of them gain with this message. Before she could ponder any further, the familiar rose from his seat and came to the front of the stage.

With a slight bow and flourish, Kamvex smirked as he overlooked the crowd. He was happy to see a majority of the crowd liked his song, though it was obvious to him as well that many were just being to prideful as to clap for the Zero's Familiar. Speaking of which, that was next on the agenda. "I'm glad you all enjoyed my classical styling," he began. "Well, classical to me, anyway. There was something I wanted to demonstrate with that piece, and I'm sure some of you know what it is." He turned a serious eye first onto Henrietta, before moving it to the students. "Words have power. As many of you are mages, you know that the spoken word holds this as truth."

He turns, going to the back of the stage and grabbing the lever he'd installed, and pulled. The low whine of the generator below kicked in, and more of his equipment kicked on. To the surprise of all but Colbert and a few of the other workers, the center of the stage begins to rise. Doing so revealed to the crowd a large black box, ten feet in length and four in height. At least, until Kamvex flipped up another half from behind. Other than the top and bottom six inches being plain black bars, those who looked closely could see the rest was somewhat segmented. With the snap of his fingers, a slight glowing began from behind, and only Louise knew what is signified. A change of clothes.

No longer was his hair tied up and back as per his usual servant look, it was once again kept in check with his headband, as the messy locks started to spill over. He was also no longer wearing a long sleeve shirt and pleated pants, instead a gold vest with twin tail coats and royal purple trim and insides covered his chest, while baggy pants of the same purple went down to his boots. Without a shirt, it freed up the look of his arms, both organic and metallic. It had been decided that there was no need to hide his arm on this particular setting, Henrietta having already seen the arm, and no doubt Louise's mother had as well. It also freed up just enough of his midriff to tease what was there. And to be fair to his now brightly blushing master, he hadn't quite told her about THIS part of the show. It was an outfit of clear Varisian design with the colors of Shelyn's followers as it's base. As Kamvex moved, the purple simmered into turquoise when the light hit right.

Comfortable in his outfit, Kamvex took in the scene. There was far more than Louise blushing. Most of the girls were blushing, once again getting a response out of Kirche and Tabitha, who decided to try and hide in her book, as well as a number of other students and servants. He could even see Siesta in the back blushing like mad with a few of the other maids chattering amongst themselves. Now even the Princess was blushing deeply as he looked around, though the Duchess didn't look amused at all. _*Well, time to get back to it.*_

"Sorry, my equipment works better when I have the right stuff to use it on. My Entertainers Outfit if you will. Now," he explained before grabbing an instrument, his guitar, "As I said, words have power and meaning in their interpretation. Such as, I believe you all have called my Master..." With a wave of a hand, his tech came to life, and a hologram word appeared behind and above him in large print, "Zero." Violet eyes scanned the crowd of students, most looking nonplussed, With Guiche and Kirche looking guilty. Siesta looked in Louise's direction sadly, knowing how difficult that word has been to her. Louise however was intrigued. Other than knowing the first song was supposed to be for the Princess, she had no clue as to the next two. _*Is this next one... for me?*_ She wondered.

The entertainer smiled at her, "shall I tell them the meaning of Zero, Louise?"

Almost hesitantly, she nodded. "Excellent. Now, I can't do this alone. I neeed..." He pressed a few buttons before closing and opening his metal hand, as more holograms came to life. A drummer on top of the large black box, a bassist to his right and another guitarist to the left, each nondescript but still human in shape. The colors were solid but shifting, making sure that the 'instruments' and 'players' never blended together. "Hmm... that's good... but i think there's something missing... ah!" He lifted his hand to the center, more light billowing there, as the outline of a feminine figure appeared, and just detailed enough to make out the dress they would wear. The figure stood at about five foot three, with hair that was tied in a high ponytail with a ribbon, and two long strands falling down her nondescript face. the audience could also tell somewhat what she was wearing: the top looked right now to be a leotard of some kind, with long sleeves that ended in a ring around the middle fingers. At the waist looked like the front of one of the school skirts, but the back and sides turned into a long, almost bridal train, layering down to just over the ankles, with a large bow in the back adding an additional two lengths to the train. This lead the focus to the open legs, with what could be tights and low heels on the feet of complete the clear image. His eyes lit up at the image. "Perfect! And now, without any further delay..."

[A/N: Quick little edit if you want to see the specific bottom half of this costume, check this out(miccostumes.com/qwxx-my-hero-academia-himiko-toga-cosplay-costume-sweet-lolita-bridal-wedding-gown-ruffle-dress-112173p.html) The top is based on Kasumi's gymnast outfit in Persona 5 Royal. Alright, onto the show!]

~{Endless Possibility - NateWantsToBattle}~

The crowd then brings it's attention back to Kamvex as the simple electronic riff goes through the speakers behind him, every note bringing light to the LEDs within. Soon the second guitar joins before the drums crash and the bass kicks in. At that point, the clear image begins to fill with color from the dark heels.

***~This is my escape**   
**I'm running through this world**   
**And I'm not looking back**   
**Cause I know I can go**   
**Where no one's ever gone**   
**And I'm not looking back~***

The audience stares in wonder at the light show as the music fills them. Then the gown of the woman begins to color in black with silver blue trim at each wave of the train.

***~But how will I know when I get there**   
**And how will I know when to leave**   
**We've all gotta start from somewhere**   
**And it's right there for me**   
**The possibilities are never ending!~***

As the song continues, Kamvex walks along the stage as a true showman, bobbing his head as his voice amplifies over and alongside the instruments. The image of the woman fills more, the silver blue trim of the dress becoming the color of the leotard, and complimenting nicely with the hint of light skin to her. Some were sure of who it was that was appearing, but couldn't actually believe it.

***~I see it, I see it**   
**And now it's all within my reach**   
**Endless possibility!**   
**I see it, I see it now**   
**It's always been inside of me**   
**And now I feel so free!**   
**Endless Possibility!~***

As the final note of the chorus finished, the rest of the image came to fruition. The youthful yet mature look of an eighteen year old woman appeared, but Louise wouldn't believe who it was until the hair colored itself out and she opened her eyes, pink met pink, and Louise felt like she was staring at a mirror. And then, unbelievably, the image sung out with a female voice!

_*~And so I'll carry on_   
_My time to shine has come_   
_I feel it!_   
_As fast as I can go_   
_Straight to the top, I know_   
_You'll see it!~*_

She twirled and danced before coming back to back with Kamvex, raising her hand before pointing straight at the true Louise, a confident smile on her lips.

_*~So please wake me up when I get there_   
_It feels like I'm lost in a dream_   
_I know it my heart that it's my time_   
_And I already see! The possibilities are never ending!_

_I see it, I see it_   
_And now it's all within my reach_   
_Endless possibility!_   
_I see it, I see it now_   
_It's always been inside of me_   
_And now I feel so free!_   
_Endless Possibility!~*_

Both leads sway and dance around each other as the song continues. Then the area begins to darken, smoke filling the area and causing some of the audience to become nervous. A three headed beast appeared stage right, the two singers turning to face it.

_***~Drop that smile 'cause you're beaten again~*** _   
_*~Now this is where my journey begins~*_

Illusion Louise took a step forward, wand in hand and a determined look in her eye.

_***~You're losing speed** _   
_**You're losing your flow~*** _   
_*~But inside me's a power you'll never know~*_   
***~Just let it out, it's inside you~***   
_*~You Better all stand back, 'cause I'm coming through~*_

With the raising of her wand, Louise dispelled the shadowy figure in a burst of light as the music continued. Kamvex making sure to show off as much as possible with his play while the doppelganger continued to sway and dance

***~I see it, I see it**   
**And now it's all within my reach~***   
_*~I see it, I see it now_   
_It's always been inside of me~*_

_***~I see it, I see it** _   
_**And now it's all within my reach** _   
_**Endless possibility!** _   
_**I see it, I see it now** _   
_**It's always been inside of me** _   
_**And now I feel so free!** _

_**Endless Possibility!** _   
_**Endless Possibility** _   
_**Endless Possibility!** _   
_**Endless Possibility** _   
_**Endless Possibility!~*** _

As the song winds down, the illusion turns back to the large 'Zero' still hanging in the air. She floats to it, her wand glowing and begins to write, before turning and bursting into butterflies, each one flying to those that knew her best, and to Louise herself. When the crowd turned their attention back to the stage, a panting Kamvex was bowing slightly. And a roar of applause came from the servants and a good number of the students. The teachers as well were clapping in earnest. The boy hadn't lied, no one here had ever seen or heard anything like it before. Louise was beaming at what she'd seen, then looked skyward to the massage her doppelganger had left.

_Zero does not equal nothing. It is a Void, a start, with Endless Possibility._

It dawned on the young mage exactly what Kamvex had done, and she quickly looked around to see if anyone else caught it as the message dissipated. Most of the staff, students and servants were just chatting excitedly to see what was next, but a few key figures were near rock still, either looking still where the message was, or at her directly.

Since the first time she'd met him, Guiche de Gramont had actually dropped his rose wand, staring up in the sky unblinking while Montmorency kept poking him and trying to get him out of his stupor. Colbert seemed like the only teacher to give the words a true look, his face unreadable at all. She could tell three faces were looking at her now, one calculating, one in disbelief, and one utter joy and happiness.

In the row of students stood out the short blue and tall red of Tabitha and Kirche, the busty redhead shaking the blunette as if asking confirmation. Tabitha however just kept staring at Louise, silently asking for an answer. They had read the sign, and seemed to just want the confirmation. She thought for a moment before staring Tabitha down with as serious a look she could... and nodded. Their gazed remained locked for a moment longer before the blunette nodded and slowly turned back to face the front. Kirche however was now frozen in disbelief before righting herself and mouthing 'we're talking about this later, Louise.'

The pinkette sighed, and turned her head once more to the servant area of the stands, and saw Siesta, just smiling. She had a bright smile on and just shot her a look of congratulations. The genuine kindness upon the maid's face made the noble's face heat up rather quickly. Hiding her hand, she quickly cast her Message to speak with her.

_*I feel your kindness from here. Thank you, Siesta.*_

_*Of course Miss Valliere. We should celebrate later tonight.*_

With a simple nod, Louise finished her plans for the night. Even if she and Kamvex didn't win, she wanted to have a good time with... with her friends. It was an odd feeling she had now. A realization. Only four of her peers had noticed what the message actually said. The question was, 'What was the meaning of Zero, in regards to the oft-targeted Louise?' It was only her friends that found the answer. And only they deserved it.

[Meanwhile, in the Royal Tent]

Osmand stroked his beard with a serious look on his face. It seemed to confirm now that the young Valliere knew of her magic origins, and neither he nor Colbert could properly talk to the young lady. For a brief moment, he thought about playing up the goofy old man persona for the ladies on his left, try to deny that he knew of this beforehand. But then came a pointed stare from the familiar on-stage. _*It seems he won't let this go. Well then, i should figure out what to say to-*_

"How long, Osmand," came the stern voice to the leftmost of the tent. Karin had not taken her eyes off the familiar from the moment the words in the sky disappeared. She absolutely could not believe such a claim. Between her and the elder man sat a still stunned Henrietta, listening, but still awed by both the display and the message.

The old man closed his eyes. "We suspected within days of the summoning, and Colbert and I confirmed it between ourselves within the week."

"Why were my husband and I not informed. Why wasn't the Crown or the Pope?"

Wizened eyes pulled themselves to the duchess. "Had the crown been told in official capacity, Her Majesty would have been forced to send her friend to the Pope. In turn, He would then wield them against the elves until she died, like so many other Gandálfr and their mages." Turning his head fully to address her, he continued, "Is that the life you wish for your youngest?"

"It doesn't matter right now," the youngest of the three stated. She, like Karin, wanted to know more. But until they could speak privately after the festivities, they would have to drop this subject. "We have a meeting scheduled with the two of them correct? Then I shall have them wrap up here with an encore from the winner."

"Hmmm? Will you not let the boy finish then?"

Henrietta giggled lightly. "All things considered Sir Osmand, I do believe he'll get to play his third so-"

_**{[CRASH! CRASH! CRASH!]}** _

The bystanders and spectators of the show so far were rocked as what felt like an earthquake hit the grounds. "By the Founder, what was that!?" "Henrietta exclaimed.

"Your Majesty!"/"Are you alright?" came from either side of her. Her guards were watching over things as staff began to try calming the students.

"I'm fine," she answered, just in time to see Louise and Kamvex come together.

* * *

Whatever this was, Kamvex didn't think it was natural. Looking around the panicking students, servants and staff spelled that out to him quickly as well. He looked around the courtyard to see that the only ones with any chill to their demeanor were Colbert, Karin, Osmond Tabitha and Louise, who was coming up to him.

"This would happen to be your doing, would it?" She questioned.

"Nope, not me," he answered swiftly.

A heavy sigh. "I thought not. Any ideas?"

"Well..." Kamvex thought, "All security detail is on Henrietta, so of course someone would attack while the princess is here." He snapped his fingers again to reveal his adventurer's outfit, and fished the datapad from the pockets. "That's odd..."

"What is it?"

"None of my sensors are going off," he said scrolling through camera feeds. "That means whoever's doing this is someone my system has registered. This is an inside job." Finally he got to the feed of the disturbance. On the other side of the school, pounding on the Tower of Void, was a fifteen foot monstrosity of an earth golem. On top was an androgynous looking figure with a deep green robe and forest green cloak obscuring their features. Tilting the screen to his mistress, he asks, "someone you know?"

Louise took a quick look before realizing the perpetrator. "I believe that's Fouquet of the Crumbling Earth. She's a renown thief in the kingdom, but has only ever stolen from low ranking nobles in the past. What could he be thinking...?"

"What do you mean?"

Louise shook her head, "The Tower of Void is quite possibly the most heavily protected place in the country next to Royal Palace. You can't just force your way in with normal magic."

"Hmmm..." Kamvex's eyes blared open and locked onto her. "Do you think Void magic could do it though?"

She considered it a moment before figuring out what he was implying. "You think whoever it is, is trying to use me?" Then her eyes widened further at another implication. "But how would anyone know of my status as a Void Mage? I didn't know until two days ago..."

A cool heavy hand soon came to rest on her shoulders, "We'll figure it out. Perhaps it's dumb luck, but it's good to be cautious." His eyes always seemed to reassure her when she started doubting something. Pink met violet as she nodded in thanks. Then the two turned their attention to the still panicking crowd. "Time to deal with this then..." he said before straitening up. Looking over the crowd, he was disappointed to find that no one was doing anything to calm things down. The servants were freaking out, the sheltered students near hysteria, and none of the teachers seemed keen to get control of the situation, save Colbert. He then turned to the chaos surrounding the tent with Henrietta, seeing the guards moving in and the captain arguing with Karin over what seemed to be protocol, while the princess and Osmand looked between them worriedly.

The captain stepped forward to stand parallel with Louise before muttering to her, "Stand with me and be stern, we need to be united here. I have a plan, but you have more clout than me if it comes down to it. Afterwards we make our plan on the way to the Tower." A swift nod and positioning gave them what they needed. Kamvex then turned to address the crowd. "Everyone calm down!" he shouted over the noise, gathering attention to him. Once he had it, he continued, "a situation has arisen, and someone has taken advantage of our festivities here! They are currently attacking the Tower of Void, seeking entrance. Our first priority must be the protection of those who need it: Her Highness, the students and the serving staff!" A few of the teaching staff became disgruntled about not being included, so he rounded on them. "Are you not all at least Triangle Class mages? Are you not all experienced? It is your duty to look after the student body in times of trouble! And that is what you will do." Only Colbert stood at attention, leading the boy to believe he had some military experience. _*I'll take advantage of that...*_ "Mr. Colbert! I want you to take the students, save a few, and with the other teachers get them somewhere safe!"

The older gentleman nodded, "Of course. I know just the place."

"Good," Kamvex nodded. He then turned his head to the students. "I don't care what you lot think of me or my master right now. Get to safety and wait till this is over. That is, except for Tabitha, Kirche and Guiche!" At the mentions of their names, the three turned their heads to the stage. "You three are to look after the serving staff. Marteau, as the longest tenured member here, I want you in charge of where you go. The three students I named will protect you until you get there. Afterward, Tabitha, I need you to grab Sylphid and provide air support in case our thief tries to get away." The three students looked to each other before nodding and moving to the servants. As they moved, many of the students began questioning them.

"What is this commoner's deal?/Why do we have to listen to this?/Why are you three taking his orders?"

None of the three cared to answer them, instead moving to the servants and leading them away. The teachers than began moving the students in a separate direction. With that done, Kamvex then turned to the final few people in and surrounding the tent. "I want the guard to fetch the Princess' retainers and have the horses and carriage ready to go thirty minutes ago!" When none of them moved except to confusedly look at each other, he ordered, "Now, you fools! Do not make me say it again! Or would you prefer to show Her Majesty your ineptitude further!?" That got their attention, and the guards scrambled to do their job. That just left, "Knight-Captain Valliere, Sir Osmond, I leave the Princess in your hands. Get to the awaiting carriage and if something should happen, get her majesty to safety."

Karin, for the first time since meeting the boy, was impressed. Though she held command at a younger age, she could see the tell-tale signs of a natural born leader in these orders. There was only one thing bothering her. "Why give out these specific orders, Boy?"

Kamvex met her gaze before explaining. "I have more information than anyone here about the situation, and had it beforehand. The mass of students requires the multitude of teachers. The servants require some protection and thus i gave it with the few students I trust. The Princess needs the highest protection and that should be the two able to blow away anyone in their path."

"And the attacker?"

"Will be taken care of by Louise and myself."

"No!" Henrietta cried out. "If they are so powerful as to gain entrance to the Tower of Void, it would be foolish to send one student and her familiar to deal with it."

"They haven't yet, Your Majesty." Louise spoke up. "They are still attacking with a large earth golem. I can destroy the golem while Kamvex in incapacitates the thief. However... "Louise looked over to her familiar as if asking permission to speak of something before he nodded. "Kamvex is tired, Princess. He worked tirelessly the last few days to make this performance and even stayed up all through the night making and practicing his first song. These precautions are for if we... fail." Again a comforting weight placed itself on her shoulder, as if to assure her that the wouldn't.

Henrietta sighed. She wished she could have seen the rest of the performance instead of this, but it was up to her choice now. The case was compelling and well thought out. However, she needed to hear one more thing from the boy standing with her friend. "What would you have me do then, Mr. Familiar? Your plan is good, but your master has pointed out a fatal flaw." Her own teal gaze hardened to ice as she leveled a glare. "Tell me why I should not just have Duchess Valliere take care of this thief, while you two protect me?"

"No disrespect meant, but any experience I've heard of with wind going up again't earth doesn't end well, even with an unstoppable force. You have a perfect team here with Louise and myself, that needs to move now if we are to catch them before they become frustrated and leave," he explained. If Karin was offended, she didn't show it, so Kamvex continued. "Sometimes, as a leader, you have to have some faith in your allies and confidants. I'm certain you count Louise as both of those, Your Majesty."

The banging and crashing was getting louder and more frequent. While Kamvex wanted to stick around for Louise's sake, this delay would soon take it's toll. As he was about to move, Henrietta sighed and spoke again. "Very well. You make a good case, Mr. Familiar. I do trust my old friend..." With that, she turned her attention to the pinkette, "Louise Françoise. In the name of the Crown of Tristain, I task you with the apprehension of this thief that has threatened the Academy of Magic. Will you do this?"

Louise nodded before kneeling in front of the Princess, "I will not let you down, Your Highness."

"I know you won't." Once again, she turned to Kamvex, "and Mr. Familiar? Do keep her safe."

He smirked. "You got it, Princess. Let's go, Louise!" With a nod, the two turned and headed to the Tower of Void.

As the two took off the two remaining women stared off, watching them go, only being pulled from their reprieve by Osmond's call to them. "Come now, Your Highness. Even if this leads to nothing, it's best we follow the plan laid out for us." With a heavy sigh and a resolute nod, the Princess of Tristain turned her attention to her new guard detail, and had them lead her away. Now was the time to trust her friend and see how much she's grown.

_*Please be safe, Louise Françoise*_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm not 100% happy with this one, but I think it's relatively good. And quite honestly, this is one of those chapters that I'd probably hold onto for like two months and not do anything to instead of progressing. So let us progress. Hope you like the song and bit of mystery within it. I like the separate interpretation that I took with a Sonic the Hedgehog song of all things, but what do you guys think so far? Did I hit the mark? Let me know in a review!
> 
> See yō̶̧̤̲̤̻͈̦̗̳̿͘͝͠ư̸̢̮͕̙͎̞̮̱̥͖̇͑̉͜ ̸͙̙͇̟̼̮̯͍͛̓̈́̉̍̏̈̅̏̉͑̽͋͌͝l̸̨̗̜̪̳̬͉̭͔̖̒͛́̐͂a̶̢̡̨̧̰̥̝̳̩͇͚̙̤̼͆̎͝t̴̨̧̟͑́̒͐͆̀̌͗̓̅̆͋̕͠e̴̢̟͙̖̓̏̋̓͛̑̈̔̀̈͠͠͝r̶͈̕̕r
> 
> [INCOMING TRANSMISSION...]
> 
> She had been working tirelessly on the ship as the others were moving about, gearing up for their long mission. In three days, Mini was the only one to not leave the Sunrise Maiden. She'd barely left her chair in that time! But she was close! She could feel it. The team was going to be leaving tomorrow once the final upgrades and provisions were brought on board. Wherever Kamvex was, it wasn't going to be a short trip. The eight of them may never come back, So she needed to figure this out NOW! Kishalee tech was fascinating but it was SO complicated! The comm units were linked up, she just couldn't understand the interstellar frequency that the extinct race used for communication...
> 
> "Wait..." Her little eyes went wide in understanding and near apocalyptic fury! "STUPID KISHALEE TECH, CHEW!"
> 
> {Thud!}
> 
> Mini was already back to work as heavy footfalls came from behind her in the form of Karikta, now awake due to the noise. "Must you be so loud, Small One?" He growled out, His cybernetic eye taking in all detail of what the Ysoki was doing. The two had their ups and downs the last year, but the two had turned their initially hostile banter into a more playful variety. An indignant 'Chew!' is all the vesk got from her as she continued her work. "Need anything?"
> 
> "Your DCU, your regular comm units, all of them, and the strongest caffeinated drink you can find."
> 
> "You were cut off from those."
> 
> "CHEW! Gimme the coffee so i can finish this! and it better be a large, chew!"
> 
> The large reptilian sighed before going about his task. At least she wasn't a skittermander asking for that level of energy. *Now, where does one find Goblin-strength coffee at two in the morning?*
> 
> [...END TRANSMISSION]
> 
> ... By the way, looking at my initial skeleton of this story, I have no fucking clue how I thought I'd be at this point in chapter NINE!


	19. Fouquet of the Crumbling Earth

Frustration was building in the mind of the thief Fouquet. It had been several minutes that she had been banging upon the walls of the Tower of Void, and still her unwitting accomplice had yet to find her. It was a gamble, she knew, but that was why she had magic channeling through the raging golem to deep underground. If anyone but the young Valliere girl appeared, she would make her escape quickly as her construct fought. _*Where is that little brat?*_ she thought. _*I would have thought they'd throw that useless familiar of hers offstage before I had to alert the whole academy of my presence.*_ As the golem raged, and she became more paranoid, continually checking either side for a sign of pink hair.

"That's what we're going with!?" shouted a familiar, and to Forquet, welcoming voice.

_*It seems my players have arrived,*_ she grinned.

* * *

They needed a plan, that was obvious. This was not however, what Louise wanted to do. After being shushed by Kamvex, she had to ask again, "Why do I need to look like a fool? If I have the ability to just destroy the golem, why not do it right from the start?"

Kamvex looked up at the large creature and narrowed his eyes. Fouquet must be on the other side of the head. Sighing, he began to explain, "Think about it, Louise. This is supposedly a master thief. One of the two best things a thief can do, is get away from the crime. We need to box them in if we're to get the upper hand."

"So why am I purposefully giving an incorrect incantation and blowing a hole exactly where they want to go?"

The familiar gave her a deadpan stare before shaking it off, reminding himself that she was a novice in all this. "If she can't get into the Tower, it stands to reason she can't get out of the tower, other than the open window we make. So I'll go in after her, stop her, and you blow up the golem for good measure."

"So why am I giving a wrong incantation to let them into the Tower?" she asked. "If that even works."

"Do you remember what I said before we confronted Mott?" He asked as he brought his artificial arm up and opened up the Chamber.

Louise looked a bit off from that before pondering. Then it hit her, "Appearance is everything," she said. "You made yourself look less threatening to throw him off."

"Correct. So, what are we doing here?" He asks while looking over a hologram of a longarm.

"We're making them believe I'm still a hopeless mage." While she didn't like the answer, she understood it. "If they truly have been at the academy for a while, then they know my reputation..."

"And?" The Chamber is activated and the rifle-like weapon begins to materialize.

She let out a breath through her nose, "We can use that against them. Not many people actually think I did anything at Mott's so neither should the thief."

Kamvex smirks, holding up the white weapon. "Now you're thinking." He looks down the scope as the familiar feeling of the runes activating washes over him. "Alright, that works too." Sliding a small grip with his left hand allowed the rectangular box of a weapon to open up, revealing a large blue coil in the center. "And we've still got some shots left, good. I'll need to check my other weapons soon."

Louise looked over the strange weapon with a questioning glance. "Why not just use Derflinger, or your fire pistol?"

"Yeah, what gives partner?"

Kamvex pursed his lips in a thin line before closing up the weapon and putting a hand in one of his inner pockets, searching for something. "I want to end this with little to no bloodshed. This is a Pulsecaster, designed to take targets alive."

"How does it do that?"

"Blast of electricity of around fifty-thousand volts," He started while moving to another pocket. "Should stun them enough to drop their wand immediately, along with whatever they've decided to steal."

"That... seems excessive."

"Heheh. Nah, not really. It might tickle me now, due to everything I've experienced. Anyone around here though?" He smirked, "Definitely be a shock." Finally he found what he was looking for as Louise scoffed ("You're incorrigible."). "Here we go. Gimme your left hand Louise."

"Huh? Okay..." She lifted her hand to his and her partner slipped a dual ring onto her middle and ring fingers. The ring was smooth to her skin, if a bit loose. Over her fingers were two small ruby points over a hexagonal setting that was the connector of the rings. "What is this?"

"A barrier shield," he answered "I can't just leave you defenseless again, even if it did work out last time." He then closed his eyes a moment before something bulged around his left shoulder, and he placed the new weapon upon it. "Just squeeze if that thing tries to attack you, and it should buy you about thirty seconds."

Louise nodded, "thirty seconds. Got it. I'll blow that thing away in that time then." She looked Kamvex up and down. "You ready now?"

An affirmative nod was all she needed before she began to step into the courtyard. When they did however, they found the golem turned to face them.

"Well, I was wondering who would be so careless as to walk toward danger," Fouquet asked from high above. "But it seems to be just the failing Valliere and the commoner familiar I've heard so much about."

"I don't know that I'd say she's failing at much..." Kamvex muttered, making a show to grab Derf's hilt.

"Fouquet of the Crumbling Dirt," Louise exclaimed. "In the name of Her Majesty, the Princess of Tristain, you are ordered to stand down and come quietly!" At this, the thief began to cackle, causing Louise to turn red with anger. "You believe I'm joking?"

"Hahahahaa~! No, little mage. I believe you yourself are the joke." The thief taunted. "You may have been lucky when it came to Count Mott, but if you get in my way, I assure you, your luck will end."

The pinkette growled before leveling her wand at the thief. "You will regret this slight."

"Louise." Kamvex hissed, but a pointed look from the girl told him what he needed to know as she began chanting. He smirked slightly, trailing his left arm down to the equipment he'd soon need.

"FIREBALL!"

For a moment, nothing happened. Until an explosion sounded behind the golem, almost knocking its rider off. Plan or no plan, Louise felt good about throwing her opponent off. This was, until the smoke cleared. The The tower itself had a decent hole in it, kicked up dust pouring out. The force wall itself was cracking more and more, and wouldn't need much to shatter it.

Kamvex stared up at the damage and just gave her a deadpan stare. "Overkill much?"

"Shut up! It was just a small mistake!"

"Whatever you say," he smirked. Then, he moved with the golem. As the giant rock fist crashed through the failing barrier and opened wall of the Tower fully, the adventurer grabbed and shot his Grappler, nailing the interior of the room Fouquet slipped into. "Wish me luck," he shouted as he zipped up.

"Like you need an-" she started, before things started going wrong. The golem's eyes turned to the two as Kamvex began soaring toward it. As though swatting a fly, the behemoth brought it's other hand up, slamming it into Kamvex, his grip loosening before he was sent flying. "Kamvex!" screamed the pinkette as her partner vanished from view. The golem after a moment, then turned fully toward the girl and reached out to grab her. Eyes widening, she threw her left hand out an clenched it into a fist, before a bright barrier appeared before her, the monstrous hand being repelled by it.

_*He's still protecting me...*_ She thought. _*He has to have more up his sleeve. So I'll leave his job to him. and I...*_

She began to chant. "Eoru... Sunu... Firu... Yarunsaksa...

* * *

"WHOA!" the captain shouted as he went flying. Of course he didn't account for this. He figured that the monster would just stand there. Of course his dumb fuzzy brain would think that. What was it that Karrikta and Faerin taught him? 'The plan never survives the first bullet' and 'Always assume the worst possible outcome.'

_*I'm too tired to think of this bullshit...*_

"Partner, you got a landing strategy?" Derf asked, clinking away on his back.

"Not one I wanted to use, but it'll work," he responded. Righting himself in the air, Kamvex willed his suit to life. With but a thought, the bottom of his soles ignited in a blue glow, which also emanated from the inside of his coat sleeves and back, and steadied him as he turned his eye to the golem. Noticing it starting to turn away from him and toward Louise, he nearly ditched the plan to save her before the light of the barrier he gave her activated. "That'a girl." Knowing she'd be safe, he flew into the Tower of Void to confront Fouquet.

Landing in the room, Kamvex quickly pulled the pulsecaster off his back. "Ding ding. Who and what do we have here?" He was tiring quicker than he thought. The adrenaline was starting to wear him down. _*Well, if there's one thing I have that'll keep me up, it's my own voice,*_ he thought. Placing two fingers to his headband had it begin to transform into his helm, the front clearing to still be visible. "Activate Thermal Vision." Suddenly his vision changed, and scanning the room brought him to his immediate target in the back.

"C'mon out of there, Fouquet," he said. "There's no hiding from me. I've got you right in my sights."

"No thank you Mister Familiar," came their reply, clearly female in voice and body shape. "Why come out and give myself up? You know what they'll do to me don't you?"

"Few years in prison, maybe a decade?"

"Hmhmhmm. Naive boy, you must come from another world to believe that." He couldn't tell from the overlapping heat, but there was some movement around the chest. "Besides, why bother coming out now, when I can wait to crush you first?"

"Nothing for you to really work with in here, lady."

Kamvex could feel the smirk on her chuckling lips. "Dear boy, who said anything about something in here?" Eyes widening, he turned to see the golem still standing and reaching for him. What happened to-

"EXPLOSION!"

The rock monster sputtered in place and magic overloaded it from the inside, before going up in a brilliant display of dirt and smoke, the cacophonous noise echoing throughout the courtyard. In the smoke, the captain saw movement. With the quickness of a master thief, Fouquet bolted for the opening to escape. With lightning-like reflexes, he snapped the longarm to her form and puled the trigger twice. Energy crackles from the coil before launching at the escaping woman, and striking true. She lets out a shriek of pain, her whole body stiffening up and falling flat to the ground, her wand and stolen package flying out the window.

"Perfect timing, Louise." A smirk on his face, Kamvex deactivates the thermal vision before going to check on the locked up mage. Pulling back the hood revealed to him Miss Longuevuille. "Ahh. Madam Secretary? They not paying you enough for this gig?"

"W-w-what... did-d you... do to me..?" She asked in pain, unable to get her body under control.

"Sorry about that. Tired plus these runes giving me a hyper trigger finger, I fired twice," he started. "Neuromuscular incapacitation; The fine control from your brain to your body is screwed up for the moment. The second shot induced the pain." Keeping the pulsecaster in hand, he went and retrieved his grappler that was hanging from the ceiling entrance. There, he looked out to see Louise, as well as the remains of the earth golem, only the feet still somewhat intact. He signed gratefully at the sight of Louise standing tall amidst the destruction. "Nice shot Louise!"

She looked up to see him alright. "Kamvex! You're ok!"

"Yup! Be down in a sec. Can you grab what Fouquet dropped?" The pinkette took a look around before nodding. The adventurer turned back to his slowly recovering prisoner. "Alrighty, Miss Secretary. Time to go." Taking the black shawl from around her, he brought her hands behind the back and tied them together before lifting her up. "And now we go for a chat." Activating the forcepack again, Kamvex descends from the ruined tower to in front of Louise, who held a long case in her arms.

"I have... several questions Kamvex..." she started as he came closer. "The first bei- Is that Miss Longuevuille?"

"Yep. She's our inside man."

Louise took a moment to compose herself before sighing. "Alright. What do we do then?"

"Go grab the guards and let Henrietta know everything is taken care of." He put the stunned Longueville down and sat down next to her. "The energy and adrenaline is wearing off, so I'm gonna stay here and hopefully stay awake." She nodded and ran off to find everyone else, leaving the case with Kamvex so it wouldn't wear her down. He watched her leave before turning his attention back to Longueville.

"So... why do it...?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think that's where I'll leave things for now. Hopefully this was satisfying in some way, despite being a shorter chapter. Not super happy with this, but... eh. Lot's of chatting next time.
> 
> See ya later!


	20. Ideological Difference

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Help me! I can't find the plot and I keep writing arguments between Kamvex and Karin! I think I can get back to moving things along in the next chapter, but this should set some more things up.

"You stupid familiar," Louise chided as she looked over a sleeping Kamvex. "Why keep pushing yourself in strange and stupid ways?" It had been a few hours now since the attack on the Tower of Void, and the two were now located in headmaster Osmund's office, along with Colbert, the princess, and her mother. This was not how things were supposed to be. She was supposed to be standing WITH Kamvex in front of four highly respected people for this meeting. Instead when she had returned to the sight of the battlefield, Tabitha was looming over their captured thief with Kamvex slumped over dozing.

With the headmaster's help, Louise had Kamvex brought with her up to his office; where the promised meeting between the three of them, her mother, and now the Princess was to be held. For now though she sat on a couch to the side, her familiar's head in her lap as she fiddled with his hair. She wracked her brain thinking of what to say. All the while, her mother's tirade continued.

"...over a month now, and you've sent no official word. Not to the Valliere family, and more importantly, the royal family and Romalia."

"Lady Valliere, please understand," Osmund began. "I made this decision due to the potential consequences that would arise from going through official channels. Though unaware of it, bear in mind that the former Count Mott was handing out state secrets for who knows how long. What would happen if, say, the Mad King of Gallia were to gain this information? Or another power we do not yet know of? As has been painfully reminded today, the walls of this academy are not safe to outside forces."

Steely eyes looked up to the angry mother as he continued. "Furthermore, I have met two other Tritainian void mages: Once in my youth, the other in my second year as headmaster. Neither of them ever came back from Romalia. The boy from my youth went on his own, to use his talents in the name of His Holiness. He served faithfully for seven years before his death. The girl, not much older than Louise, I unknowingly sent to her death. She had been so exited for the chance to see the Holy Empire. Alas, she died not more than a year later." The old man sighed, truly showing his age. "That was forty years ago."

Karin looked thoughtful at this before questioning, "The next in line with this power should have grown up in my generation then. Where were they?"

A quick look between the headmaster and Colbert was missed by the duchess, but not her daughter. "Apparently, he threw away his name, and gave up the chance of nobility when his own magic couldn't surface correctly. Last I had heard, he made a good life for himself in D'Angleterre... before the town had been wiped out by marauders."

Henrietta, silent through the proceedings, gave a small gasp at that information. "The captain of my Musketeers is the only survivor of that tragedy. To think, she was so close to another void mage... I will have to ask her a few questions upon my return."

"So it seems," Louise began, a despondent look on her face, "that every void mage of our kingdom has met a terrible end in the past half century..."

"I am afraid so, Louise."

The young mage closed her eyes, taking a deep breath. *It's true they lied," she thought, "But it was for my protection. if I had been told this outright, I probably would have reacted like my mother... Or disbelieved entirely.* She let out her breath before looking at her teachers. "Thank you. But I need help if I am to master The Void, on top of my numerous studies."

Karin turned to her daughter, eyes narrowing at the hand playing in black locks of hair. "And is what your familiar... teaching you... part of those studies?"

The hand stopped moving before Louise met her mother's eyes. "Yes mother," she answered. "I will take every advantage to better myself."

The mother-daughter duo kept up their stare before a groan emitted from the younger's lap.

"Headpaaaaaaaaaats..."

Two sets of pink eyes moved instantly to the head of ebony hair that was slightly squirming now before eyes tiredly opened. His eyes narrowed at his mistress before his own hand took hers and placed it back atop of his head and he closed his eyes again, enjoying the feel of her fingers in his hair.

"What are you, a cat?"

"I'm a normal teenage boy that likes normal teenage boy things."

"Kamvex, there is nothing normal about you."

"Familiar," the Valliere matriarch began with a warning tone, "would you like to participate in this meeting you asked for?"

"I was listening," he answered. He then hazarded a glance at her, "also it's Kamvex. Or Captain if you feel the need to be formal." Her glare told him all he needed to know about what she thought of that. "With a groan and a closed eye roll, he sat up before standing tall, arms behind his back at attention. "Lady Valliere. Would you like me to be brutally honest?" At the woman's nod, he breathed in deeply. "Our magics are entirely different in origin and power. From everything I've learned while sitting in on Louise's lessons, your magic is tied directly to your Willpower. Ours are drawn from specific wellsprings of power. Be it the Divine, the Arcane force, the Occult or Primal nature. We draw from something else, because blood has lost all true meaning to us. You act like wizards and witches, but you're not. You lot classify as sorcerers, or kinetisists."

The occupants in the room didn't truly know what to do with this. From playful and aloof to staring down and arguing magic semantic with four of the most powerful mages in the country. None of them truly knew what he was talking about, save Louise. Kamvex had drilled into her that while her power came from the stars, she had to pick a concept that they represented. She hadn't felt comfortable with anything but the Arcane, for various reasons. But now that he was bringing it up, Louise was sure her mother would-

"You admitted not two nights ago our magic was divine right." There it was.

"I lied," he answered simply, "lest we would've never gotten to sleep that night. I only barely got you to leave, remember?" The tension was thick between the two captains as they stared each other down.

"What... what were those classifications you gave?" a hesitant Henrietta asked, trying to break the tension.

Violet eyes flicked to hers before he smiled, a small apologetic nod of a bow to her. "Contrary to what you may believe, magic is not just magic. I'm by no means a magic expert, but I come from a long line of adventurers, storytellers and historians. I know enough." With the tense mood broken, he sat down next to Louise, still a bit tired and just feeling a bit lazy. "I actuality, those terms haven't been used by many in centuries. Far more used them between Golarion's Age of Destiney and Age of Lost Omens. The first wizards had been the Thassoloni Runelords, seven of the most power hungry mages to seize power. That was... twelve... or thirteen thousand years ago." Seeing that he had their attention, he smirked. "Not to toot my own horn, but it pays to be a genius." At the incredulous look from the small pinkette next to him he shrugged. "Not naturally, but I've learned a lot. My people's history though? Fascinating stu-"

"Mr. Zamfi," Osmund interrupted. "Some focus please?"

"Ah, right. Sorry. So different mages. Anymore there's only a few. Most common are Mystics and Technomancers." At their confusion he flicked his are out and his trust pistol came out. "People able to magically control technology to varying degrees. What you're more interested in are m world's ancient classifications though, right?" At their nods, he continued. "So the way you teach, is like a wizard. Learned from books, some magic by magical formulae, but only able to manipulate those things after at least two years for the most basic things. If this was my version of a wizard, Louise's entire class would be struggling with the basic token spell, not summoning dragons as familiars and then casually flying away like it's nothing." At their questioning gaze, Louise sighed and focused for a moment, before snapping her fingers and conjuring a small pink ball of light. She 'tossed' it between her hands before willing it in front of Henrietta.

The princess studied it momentarily. Such a small ball of light, no brighter than a candle, "Is this really that difficult a task?"

Mind going too quickly, Kamvex stood up and began walking around. "For someone learning the art, yeah," he answered. "For the average person it'd take a while, even decades to reach the level some of the students here reach. That's not taking into account a bunch of other parallels. I said you guys are like sorcerers and kinetisists earlier, but it's purely by the rules they've played by. Both can do magic innately, one by blood and the other by the mind. You've been blessed by a strong bloodline, like a sorcerer, but are mostly constrained by an element like a kinetisist. They're even the same elements if you throw Wood into Earth and basic telekinesis into Void." So deep into his near rambling, the boy didn't notice that his listener's mouths were agape. "It's almost like this world is a big experiment on how to get a perfect blend of magics. And before anyone says anything, there's precedent for that."

Karin was the first to snap out of her stupor, "how do you know any of this is true?" She glared and crossed her arms. "Other world or not, what you're spouting sounds implausible."

A deadpan look is what answered her. "How do you know your history is correct? One hundred percent factual? And I'm not talking Brimir or anything of your religion. I'm speaking of your world and your people. What are the generalizations that you can name with little to no difficulty? Because that's what I'm doing here. These are facts. Take 'em or leave 'em. I won't debate my world's, my family's, history with a woman who so desperately clings to old fashioned decorum, when not twenty years ago, you broke those norms to pieces."

That shut her up, but Kamvex wasn't done. "How quickly you forget your own history, while questioning someplace you have no idea about."

"Kamvex..." Louise interrupted.

He glared at the matriarch before turning away. "Make sure you figure out your own history before you doubt mine."

"I know enough of a difference to see your heresy and weakness," Karin spat back. "Our lines are chosen by the divine blood of the Founder, the only mortal to gain godhood. An-"

"Hehehehehehee... Lady Valliere, you're insane if you believe that." Kamvex laughed. "Though the methods are different, no less then four mortals became gods of my world. Hell, one did it on a drunken bet. In all intents and purposes, It's not that hard to become a god. Hell, the first to bear my name became god-like if the family legends are true." He didn't have to look round the room to see the shock and anger, he could feel it. "Don't be so mad, that was at least five thousand years ago. That's not even taking into account the multitude of ways to become immortal. And oh man, is there a universe rife with those."

Louise took in the rest of the room while her own mind reeled. For her, while still a bit unpleasant, everything her partner said could be true. He'd given her little reason to doubt his word, but she had been exposed to these things bit by bit. Not thrown this far into the deep end off the bat. The only one to look intrigued was the headmaster, but Louise assumed this was due to his long life and personal wisdom. Both Colbert and Henrietta looked a bit horrified. At what she could only guess.

And her mother... her mother scared her. Kamvex had broken just about every rule her mother ever instilled in her, and she looked near apocalyptic.

She sighed. When Kamvex had started introducing concepts of other gods and higher powers, of course she'd been like her mother. Up until his song a few nights ago, which showed no less than divine power. Since then, while doing her own research, Louise thought over the things he'd told her, realizing only now how small her world was. It was true that all mages on her world, to her knowledge, could trace their bloodline back to The Founder Brimir; the Man who became a God. However true that was, how many other worlds were just like it? How many had someone perform such incredible feats and NOT become a god. She wondered, "Was there a mage like Brimir on your world, Kamvex?"

The rest of the room looked to her puzzled while Kamvex smiled, "There was. During Golarion's Age of Anguish after the fall of the Thassoloni Empire in the Age of Darkness a thousand years before, written magic and wizardry had been lost with the destruction of all civilization," he began.

"What could cause that sort of destruction to such an empire?" Colbert wondered.

"Not just Azlant, but the entire world, Professor," Kamvex clarified. "To answer your question, think of how much damage would be done if Albion came falling from the sky?" Everyone, including Karin, looked horrified at the thought. "Now picture the speed it would have if it hurtled to the earth from your moons, or better yet, the sun. Nothing could stop it, and humanity and all other civilizations fell." He paused before adding, "the only ones somewhat unscathed were the elves, due to their magic gates. Those allowed them to get off the planet before impact."

Karin huffed, "typical elves. I would think then that they called such catastrophe."

Kamvex merely raised his eyebrow before turning to Henrietta. "Princess. If the situation presented came to pass, and you had the ability to save your country by moving all of it's people, would you do it?"

"Of course I would," she answered.

"Even if you had to abandon every other country surrounding this one?"

Henrietta hesitated. "... I... I'd rather save as many as possible. But..."

"It wouldn't be possible or feasible. And even if you could save most of your surrounding countries, you'd be abandoning the rest of the world at large." Kamvex then turned back to Karin. "A difficult choice needs to be made, but you still have to choose. Don't worry though, the Azlanti humans made their own gate around the same time and are still around, trying to conquer all they come across." He smirked, "there's a reason wizardry fell away to innate magic. They all left."

"Now back to what we were talking about, a mage with similar credentials to Brimir. Led his people from a age of darkness and savagery with the introduction of magic. While his people remained very tribal in nature, humans still revered him and his ways. And he was simply known as The Old Mage, Jatembe.

~{THOOOOM}~

A great light shone from the headmater's desk, as the tome upon it opened, flipping through an impossible number of pages. While the rest of the room's occupants covered their eyes, Kamvex activated his helm and visor to see through the light. He watched as old tribal letters and marking filled the pages as quickly as the pages flipped before finally the book slammed close, and the old cover began to shift. The old tanned leather began to shift into multiple hides while a silver plated buckle showed a symbol of what looked to be a ten pointed star surrounded by ten leaves. The young captain deactivated his helm, bringing his hand up to cast so he could read the runes upon the tome. Doing so caused him to flinch and gasp in amazement.

Louise placed her hand on his arm, bringing it down from it's casting position. "Kamvex? What is it?"

He could barely bring himself to answer, barely believing the answer from his own lips. "The Wisdom of Jatembe..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nevermind! I had one more idea! I actually struggled with this idea for a while, believing I'd be making things too easy for our heroes. But if Kamvex is already kinda overpowered, might as well help out Louise some more, right? Also, kinda want to apologize for the flippant ending from the last chapter. I really didn't think it was all that good, but it was done while not in the best mood to write. Unfortunately, to write something I like, I kinda have to be really motivated. So, I'm not going to commit to a schedule. I'll just do what I can, when I can.
> 
> As for this chapter, I just kinda realized that Kamvex would definitely get on Karin's nerves and further anger her, leading to an argument between the two for me, and thus our space captain, to drop some more exposition and introduce some concepts. But, I want you guys reviewing to do me a favor: call me out if you believe a character is not acting in accordance to how they should. I am not great at keeping character's straight, even my own. So if you believe someone is veering off a bit, let me know and I'll either go back and look it over, or address it.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you've had fun with this one. See you next time where we hopefully can get out of here! *Goes looking for the plot again*


End file.
